


Forever...with me

by DarkStar357



Series: Forever Series [2]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 69,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar357/pseuds/DarkStar357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of the Forever series. </p>
<p>Part one saw Agron "Norbert" Daniels and Rizq Sabih Nasirakam meet, get to know one another and through a series of events discover their feelings for one another. In part two... those feelings will deepen as they find out more of the truth about one another, begin to discover their previous lives together and fight for a future with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return to normal

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be marked... but be warned of **Adult Language**
> 
> **INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER WARNINGS:**
> 
> Chapter 15: Sexual content  
> Chapter 16: Sexual content  
> Chapter 24: Language and allusion to rape _Because of this chapter, the Rape/Non-Con tag is used._  
>  Chapter 36: Some sexual content but still Teen.  
> Chapter 37: Sexual Oral Content  
> Chapter 42: Language and Graphic depictions of violence  
> Chapter 43: Language and Graphic depictions of violence

Staring out the window he was lost in thought. It had snowed twice since he had returned to the Company safe house. Two snows, nine days… without him. He hated leaving him behind and had fought against it tooth and nail, but Daniels had convinced him. 

“You need to get back and finish your classes. You have come too far not to,” he had said in hushed tones as he twirled a piece of that raven black silk in between his good fingers. It was the middle of the night and there were only two nurses, one doctor and one agent on duty. The Company’s private hospital was small and Daniels was currently their only critical patient who required intensive care and he received it on a nightly basis from Nasir. 

“I do not wish to be apart from you,” Nasir replied, reaching up to run his finger along Daniels' jawline. He had helped him shave earlier and it had ended with quite a few little nicks. Nasir was lying on his stomach, curled up against Daniels' left side. When Kit-Kat had changed his linens that morning, she made sure to position Daniels off to one side, thus giving his midnight bedmate more space. 

Both she and Robin knew the truth of their new found feelings, but they had sworn themselves to secrecy. If anyone from the Company found out, it would cost him his job. There were no questions asked in a termination of that sort. Client and agent relationships were strictly forbidden and for just reasons. Daniels and Nasir were a perfect example. If feelings developed between the two, then the assignment was compromised with emotions. 

When the commanding officer had come that day, Nasir insisted that Daniels be allowed to stay on with him once he was healed. He would accept a new agent being temporarily assigned to him. However, if Daniels was not allowed to return to his post, he would see his half-million dollar contract moved to another firm. 

It was during that interaction that Daniels saw a side to his client that he had never seen before. His back was straight and his eyes were flashing with challenge as he stood but a few inches from the man, looking up into his face. When it appeared that the C.O. was not going to take him seriously, Nasir’s mouth had twisted into a wicked little sneer that even wrinkled his nose. It was then that he dropped the financial bomb. With the bottom line in jeopardy, the C.O. assured him that Daniels would remain assigned to his person once he was released. 

“Trust me, I hate the idea of some other goon keeping watch over you while I am forced to stay here just as much as you do. But… we have what? One more week of classes?” Daniels smiled a little and then sighed. “I’ll tell you though, I do feel better knowing that Mitchell is in the house with you. That guy is good. Wish he could go with you to campus.”

Propping himself up, Nasir stretched his neck and placed a chaste kiss on Daniels lips, “Perhaps, but he is not you.”

“Hey! Day dreamy!” there were two snaps in his face with fluorescent green nails. “Are you still with me?”

Nasir was suddenly thrown back into the present. It was “Study Day” and they were sitting in the safe house library, pouring over all of the lessons he had missed. He was nearly a week behind, but Betty had been coming over every day since he had got home to help him to catch up. He had made the decision not to go onto campus. He was still on a medical excuse and part of him did not want to deal with the questions that everyone would be asking regarding what had happened.

While his instructors felt he would benefit from being in class for the review, Betty had worked it out for those sessions to be recorded for him. For her it was a “Win-Win” situation. First, she got to go over a lot of her coursework with him and thus study for her exams. Second, she finally got to find out where Nasir lived and she had been awestruck by the house.

“You live here?” she had asked at least five times after arriving. Of course this was after she had smothered him with hugs and kisses. She had also spent nearly three minutes fretting over his healing cut to the head. Once all of the fussing stopped she insisted on a tour of the house. She was allowed to see the first floor and basement, but that was all she needed. Once all that was done, they finally got their noses into the books.

“Where did you go there?” she asked.

He smiled, “Forgive me. My thoughts were on the snow from last night.” 

“That was nice wasn't it? I think we'll have a white Christmas this year,” she said, also looking out the window for a moment. “Hey, are you going home for Christmas?”

His brows knitted together, “No, I will be here until classes begin again in January.”

Seeing his odd look, she gave herself a face-palm, “Duh! Do you even celebrate Christmas?”

He shook his head. 

“Well, you’re in America now and nothing says Christmas like lots of lights, a huge tree and tons of presents under it.” She clapped her hands, “We’ll have to go shopping… once all this is over. Oooo, what are you going to get Norbert?”

Nasir laughed at her still thinking that was his first name, “I do not know what to get him as a gift.”

“Huh, how about a can of mace.”


	2. John Edwards calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is trying to study for exams, but his mind keeps returning to his time with Daniels. 
> 
> **Chapter 2: Language**

“What is mace?” Nasir asked her. 

“Some nasty crap you can spray in a bad guy’s face.” 

He shrugged, knowing that Daniels carried something a little stronger.

“Hey! In case some other shithead decides to jump you two,” she said rather matter of factly. “You guys need to be careful out there. Not everyone is as open minded to the idea of two men as a couple as some of us are.” Her voice now reflected her general unease. 

“None of that was a concern. The man wanted my wallet,” Nasir said. He and Daniels had rehearsed their story over and over again before he had left the hospital. It was now so ingrained in his mind that he almost could not remember the truth of what happened…

“We were on our way to the car to go to dinner…” Daniels was sitting up eating his cherry Jell-O, “…and some homeless guy with a knife came out from between two cars and demanded your wallet. In shock, you told him no and he jumped you.” He slurped in the cup, trying to get the last bit of it out. When that didn’t work, he tipped the cup back over his mouth and started smacking the bottom of it. 

After nearly ten seconds of this, Nasir reached out and grabbed the cup away from him.

“Hey…I wasn’t done with that,” he whined

“Yes, you were. I will have Robin get you another,” he threw the cup into the recycle bin and then pressed the nurse’s call button on his bed. “When this man jumped me, is that how I was injured?”

“Yeah, and then I rushed him.” Daniels sighed, looking over at the bin. It was filled with nearly ten empty cups. He was finally able to eat something other than ice and he was stuck with Jell-O. He had already missed Thanksgiving yesterday and his stomach was starting to protest. Kit-Kat had promised him a turkey dinner once the doctor had cleared him for solids. “You know, it really looks bad that I got taken down by some homeless guy.”

“Your pride will survive.”

“Yeah, but it just…”

“Move past it,” Nasir snapped.

Daniels looked over at him, “Who pissed in your Cheerios?”

“No one urinated in my breakfast cereal. Must you be so vulgar?”

“Alright,” Daniels cleared his throat. “Pray tell, why dost thee be so crabby?”

Nasir rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair with a huff. “I have no desire to speak over and over to people concerning what occurred.”

A laugh, followed by a quick cough erupted from Daniels, “That’s such an easy fix. Tell Betty the story and then tell her that you don’t want to answer everyone’s questions. Problem solved.”

Leaning on the armrest, Nasir smiled knowing that he spoke the truth. He was about to respond when Robin came into the room.

“Yes?”

“Prithee fair maiden, I do beseech you,” Daniels said placing his hand onto his chest. “Dost thou believe I may imbibe with more Jell-O. Forsooth, I am still peckish.” He winked at her. 

Her balled up fists went to her hips and gave Nasir a look, “Is this guy for real?”

“He did enjoy literature class,” he replied with a shrug.

She waved her hand at him as she walked out of the room, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Fare thee well in your travels and may by fate we meet again...soon… with more Jell-O,” he called after her, laughing. When he looked over at Nasir, as much as he tried to remain serious, he broke down into laughter. 

 

“Hey, you went away again,” Betty said. “Should we call it a day?”

Nasir shook his head, “No. Forgive me…I was just… thinking about…” he trailed off again looking out the window once more. 

“You miss him,” she said setting down her pencil and leaning her smiling face into her hands.

“Yes, I do.” He nodded and felt the tears threatening at the edge of his lashes. To keep them from spilling over, he quickly rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Her smile broadened and there was a twinkle in her eyes, “You have been apart for too long. Now that you have found one another again…separation is unbearable.”

“What?” Nasir asked in shock.

Shaking her head, she cleared the fuzz that had come over her, “Oh, I hate when that happens. Sometimes you know… just woosh! It has a mind of its own.”

“Who? What?” he asked again, his voice breaking with his confusion. 

“Sometimes I get messages from the other side. I mean if you can believe it. Most people don’t.” she sighed deeply. “I always told you that I felt something between the two of you. It is almost like you have been searching for one another your whole lives.”


	3. Little theif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is trying to adjust to life without Daniels. It isn't working though. 
> 
> *short one. And bear with me... these chapters sort of bounce around in time. Trying to see it works or not. *

He couldn’t get comfortable. The bunk was too hard and even too small now. After those nights in that big bed and then the hospital, the closet suddenly seemed so much smaller. He had started sleeping in there again after his first night home. He did not even make it two hours before he had to leave the safety of his curtained bed and withdraw back into the small room. Even surrounded by the thick drapes, knowing that his door was locked and that there were five agents in the house, he did not feel safe. He wanted Daniels back on the other side of those bathroom doors. 

The Company had assigned two agents to Nasir’s detail when he returned to the safe house. The C.O. was still piecing together what had happened at the museum and how Nasir had been found. Until he had that mystery solved he wanted twice the eyes on him. 

The first agent, Drake, was an older man, but even bigger than Daniels. Nasir was unsure where his shoulders ended and his head began. He had no chin and eyebrows that were in such a permanent frown that you could barely see his beady eyes. He was also balding and had wrinkles on the back of his head where his neck was supposed to be. He was not in the least bit friendly and that suited Nasir as he did not want to have to talk to the man unless absolutely necessary. 

The other agent, Tanner, was smaller and younger. He had longer hair and wore it back in a short pony-tail. He was from California originally and it reflected in his speech patterns and many of his mannerisms. While he was more pleasant than Drake, Nasir had a hard time getting past his ego. After a few conversations with the man, he was positive that the gods were punishing him for his animosity towards Achilles fame as a hero. Now, it seemed, the man himself was to be following him around. 

Within the first thirty minutes of these men arriving at the safe house, Nasir had to assert himself with both of them. He wanted them to know that he was not going to be pushed around like the agents at the hospital had tried to do. 

“I’ll take Daniel’s room and you…” Drake started to say.

“You most certainly will not,” Nasir snapped, his eyes burning holes into the man. “Neither of you will enter that space. There are other rooms in this house, find them.” He turned on his heel, flipping his hair and marched up the stairs into his room. Once he locked his door, he quickly ran through the bathroom and locked Daniels’ door as well. He knew Mitchell had one of the card keys needed to unlock it and he secretly dared him to try it. 

While it had seemed like a good idea at first, now he regretted it. He had not been in Daniels room since he had spent all day in his bed resting. Looking around the room, while the furnishings did not reflect his character, the items strewn about the room did. When he had packed for their city trip he had left several outfits behind on the bed, the chair and the dresser. His pajamas from that morning were on the floor. The desk and a large semi-circle around it were covered with school book and papers. The man was a slob. 

It would not do. Nasir spent the next 30 minutes picking up his room and returning it to a tidy state. He did not touch the school papers, but put the clothes back on hangers in the closet. He also decided to strip the bed. When Daniels did return home, clean sheets would be waiting for him. As he began to pull the case off one of the pillows, he was halted be the scent. Oh, how he missed that smell. Burying his face into the pillow, he inhaled deeply and smiled to himself. Starting that night, he had an extra pillow in his bunk. 

He rolled over onto his right side…nope. He rolled onto his left…nope. He tried lying on his back again…that did nothing either. Grabbing Daniels pillow, he tried his right side again and wrapped himself around it. His scent was starting to fade and he had contemplated spraying it with his cologne, but that was too much. With his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow he allowed his mind to wander once more. By losing himself in his thoughts, the hardness of the bunk became more tolerable. 

*What was the meaning behind Betty’s words yesterday? Daniels had never crossed his mind before that day he met him at the Company headquarters,* he pondered, absent mindedly running his hand over the pillow. *How could they have been searching for one another when they had never met?* 

Something chirped and he jumped. He wasn't sure what it was or where it had come from and he peeked over the edge of the bunk. It chirped again and there was a light coming from his backpack. He had forgotten that Mitchell had given him a new phone two days ago and he had just thrown it into his bag. He never used it. 

Climbing down, he pulled it out as it chirped the third time and tapped the green ‘accept’ button, “Hello?”

“Heya.”


	4. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 10 days since Nasir has heard Daniels' voice...
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 4: Language**

“Agron?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Calling you to see if you’re sleeping.”

“If I was sleeping, I would be unable to answer your call.”

“So, what are you doing then?”

“Speaking with you.”

Daniels laughed, “Seriously, did I wake you?”

“No, you did not,” Nasir said, climbing back up onto the bunk. “I am unable to rest.”

“Yeah, me too. You would think that I’d be used to all the noises around here, but I’m not.”

“You are healing well?”

“It’s going good. They removed the tube last week and my lung function is at 90%.” he sighed into the microphone. “My ribs are still sore, but Kit-Kat said that could take another couple weeks.”

“Weeks?” Nasir blurted out. He didn’t mean to, but the thought of it being weeks before he saw him again was unacceptable. 

“Well, I won’t have to stay here for those couple weeks. I will be able to finish healing at the house.” There was a pause and an intake of breath, “Miss me?”

His words struck into Nasir’s heart. “Yes, I do,” he replied quietly. “When will you return then?”

Daniels voice was hushed as well, “Early next week maybe. Depends on the doc.”

*Five more days,* Nasir thought. Could he make it that long? “How will you… you…” he couldn’t figure out the word he wanted. “Will the Company provide transportation?”

“Yeah, they’ll pick me up and drive me up there. I’ll be on restricted duty…well, more like bed rest. But, I’ll be home for Christmas!” He almost sounded like a child when he said it. 

Nasir laughed, “I must look into this Christmas. By your tone and what Betty has said, it must be extremely important.”

“Oh yeah, more epic than Thanksgiving and Easter combined.”

“Easter?”

“Never mind, we haven’t got that far yet,” he laughed loudly. There was a long pause, “I’m kidding actually. I’ve never really celebrated Christmas. I’m always working. I guess I’m hoping this year will be different.” His voice took on a husky tone, “Maybe we can start a new tradition.”

“What would that be?”

“Staying in bed all day together and just…well doing nothing, but each other.” 

His words were shocking and exciting at the same time and Nasir felt a heat in the pit of his stomach. It spread up through his chest and down his legs as he breathed in the scent from the pillow. The idea of spending an entire day in his arms and tasting his lips was sheer bliss. Without having to worry about nurses, doctors and agents interrupting them, his hands would have time to explore his solid shoulders, broad chest, sculpted abdomen and his…

“Hey? You still there?” Daniels asked and Nasir opened his eyes. His hands had begun to make a path over his own body, pretending that they were not his hands. 

“Yes, I am here,” he coughed. “That sounds enjoyable.”

“I figure Eamon is going to head back to the city and that’ll get rid of Conrad and Foreman. Mitchell will stay along with Agnes and Lenny. How many goons they got on you right now?”

Nasir sighed, “Two. Drake and Tanner.”

“Drake? Really…” another long pause. “I’ve never heard of the other guy, but Drake… He is a by the book, protocol Nazi. Mind yourself around him.”

“I informed him that he could not have your room,” Nasir said and laughed as he remembered the look on the man’s face.

“Really?” Daniels let out a fairly loud laugh. “Oh, I would have paid to see that.”

“I then ran upstairs and locked him out.”

There was more laughter, followed by a sudden burst of coughing. 

“Agron? Are you…”

“I’m fine, just hacking up stuff. It is good to laugh because it… Oh shit. Busted!”

“Is that my cell phone?” a female voice could be heard in the background.

“Yes,” Daniels replied. “You can’t use it while you are working anyway.”

As it grew louder, Nasir recognized Kit-Kat’s voice, “Take out a man’s catheter and he steals your stuff! Really?”

“Wait, let me say good bye,” he pleaded. “Oh… okay. I have to go Nasir.”

Nasir was laughing, “You robbed her of her phone?”

“Well…yeah… and now I have to pay the price. I bet I am back on Jell-O,” he laughed again. “Look, I’ll see you soon and if I can lift another phone I will call you again. Chin up!”

“I look forward to seeing you soon. Good night,” Nasir said as a smile broke across his face.

“Good Night,” Daniels said. 

“Good Night Nasir,” Kit-Kat yelled out right as Daniels hung up.


	5. No parking spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING! What girl doesn't love shopping.... hahah!

It was Friday evening and the weatherman said it was supposed to snow tomorrow. Most of the snows so far that year had happened at night. This was to be the first storm to hit during the day and, of course, he was all set to go shopping with Betty in the morning. She planned on borrowing her friend’s car, but as the weather began to change, Drake felt it wouldn’t be in his best interest to have an inexperienced driver. 

“I’ll be driving you,” Drake said.

“How will I explain this to my friend?” Nasir asked, folding his arms across his chest and lifting his chin.

“You hired a driver so you two could enjoy your day and not worry about parking. In addition, Tanner will go with you.”

“How is he…”

“She has seen him in the house and…,” he interrupted, only to get interrupted himself.

“Do not ever think to cut me off from my words again. You do not dictate to me what I can and can not do,” his voice was raised enough that Mitchell came into the room.

“Problem?” he asked.

“Nope.” Drake turned and walked out, muttering under his breath, “You deal with the little shit.”

Nasir’s eyes went wide, he had heard the man. “Remove that man from my service immediately. I do not care for his manner or his treatment of me.”

Nodding, Mitchell said, “I will talk to H.Q., but he has a point. I’m not comfortable allowing Betty to drive you both to the mall either. Not to mention, how do we get an agent there?”

“Let them follow in another vehicle?”

“Sorry, doesn't work that way kiddo. So, how about what we did before. I am sure Eamon and Conrad wouldn't mind doing a little shopping for the holidays before they head back to the city.” Mitchell put his hands in his pockets. “As for extra security, Tanner will be going with you. No argument.” 

There was a snigger from Nasir, “That man could not guard a goat.”

“That may be true, but he is going with you.”

Nasir knew there was no fighting this man. “Very well,” he said nodding. “Daniels holds you in much high esteem and reason for this is now understood.” 

“No worries. I’ll go talk to Conrad and you call Betty.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The snow did not come in the morning. The weatherman ended up pushing the time out six hours and they all went shopping according to the plan Mitchell had come with. When they arrived at the mall, it was a circus. Nasir spent most of his time glued to Betty’s arm. She laughed at first, but then saw his general discomfort. 

“We can go,” she said after about an hour. 

He shook his head, “No, I am enjoying myself with you. The people are just numerous.”

“Alright, well here…” she grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her arm. “Ohhh, I’m a special girl to have such a handsome man with his arm in mine.”

He could not help but smile at her. 

As they walked around, she kept pointing out ideas for a gift for Daniels. This included everything from a personal grooming satchel to a beer making kit to a mechanical sock folder. All of them were great ideas, but none struck Nasir as something he would really want or enjoy. From what he had read about the gift giving of Christmas, some gifts were supposed to be frivolous and common, such as socks and clothing. However, according to a few websites, at least one gift had to be from the heart. 

Of course, in all of this Nasir still did not understand why this giving only occurred on one day of the year. Master Boethius lavished gifts on his beloveds year round. On numerous occasions, Nasir recalled him returning from abroad and bringing each of them something. At times it was simply a sweet, but once he had received a necklace made of gold. The talisman, as his master had been told, would ward of sickness in whoever wore it. In the three years that it was around his neck, he was never ill. 

“What about jewelry?” Betty asked.

He shook his head, “He has never worn any.”

“Well, we are running out of time. They said it could start snowing by late afternoon.”

This time he nodded and turned to find Eamon and Conrad in the crowd. Because of Betty, earlier in the day Tanner had said he was going to be doing his “own thing.” Nasir had come to recognize this as him standing nearly 50 feet away and gawking at women. “Perhaps we should complete our shopping.”

“Yeah, I want to get back and finish studying for that Chemistry final on Monday,” Eamon said as he turned to Conrad. “Where's Tanner?”

As they began to look for him, Nasir turned and saw something. Releasing Betty’s arm, he walked up to the window where it was displayed and stood there staring at it.

“What did you find?” she said coming up behind him. “OOooooo, that’s pretty.”

“And perfect.”


	6. Gift wrapped

After they dropped Betty off, they headed back to the safe house and just in time. The skies were beginning to go grey and the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Nasir rushed upstairs with his two bags. He was so excited over his purchase. He wanted to take it out and see how well it worked. After he tested it, he was going to have to find some place to hide it where Daniels would not find it if he performed a sweep of his room. 

At the top of the stairs, something caught his attention. The door to Drake’s room was open. Feeling bold, he crossed the hall and peeked in. The room had been cleared and the bed was stripped. He couldn't help but smile. 

“Drake left this afternoon,” Mitchell said, coming out of the service hall. 

He scared Nasir enough that he almost dropped his bags, “Oh, I see. When will I meet his replacement?”

Turning and going down the stairs, Mitchell laughed, “Soon.”

Walking into his room, he put his bags down on the bed. He had not bought much, only the gift for Daniels and a set of warmer pajamas for himself. Those would be his Christmas day pajamas. Betty had insisted that he buy them as it was a tradition in her family to wear a brand new set to bed on Christmas Eve and then wake up in them for gift opening the next morning. 

Thinking of Christmas, he remembered how Daniels had said they would spend the day and felt that warm sensation that always started in his belly. But, this time there was another feeling that came over him as well. The heat he felt turned to fear and his stomach became knotted. 

While he enjoyed being in his arms and their kissing, he knew by Daniels words that there would be more expected of him. He longed to explore his body, but could he give himself over to him? Could he allow this man to join with him in the most intimate of expressions? His master’s words, *Keep them at a distance. Prevent their hands from being upon you… else they will strip from you your honor and make you unclean.* 

His hands came to his face and he covered his eyes. He had already been taken by another. He was without honor and more than anything else, he was unclean. Certainly if Daniels knew the truth he would not have him. He had gone weeks without feeling shame, but it returned to him and nearly knocked him to the floor. He could never tell Daniels the truth. 

Choking back the tears, he rushed into the bathroom to wash off his face. The cold water was enough shock that he did not begin to weep. Taking several deep breaths, he pulled the towel from the bar and dried his face. As he replaced it, he heard a noise. Someone was in Daniels’ room. 

Mitchell’s words *Soon.* That no good, dirty snake had given Daniels’ room to the new agent while he was away. He would have none of it. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open ready to do battle. 

All the air he had in his lungs came rushing out as he was faced with a breathtaking sight. Daniels was sitting up in his bed with his laptop, looking over at the door with a rather shocked expression.

“Hello to you too,” he said as he smiled and held up his hands. “Surprise!”

Nasir could not believe his eyes. He blinked several times and then cocked his head to one side. His expression was precious, but his confusion was rather plain. 

“How… are you,” Nasir stammered, looking over at the bedroom door and then back at him. “I thought…”

Daniels gave him his own adorable little smirk and shrugged his shoulders. That look was all it took. Nasir darted from the bathroom door to the bed so quickly that it almost appeared like his feet never touched the floor. Seeing him coming, Daniels pushed his laptop off to the side before opening his arms. 

“Oooof,” Daniels couldn't help but say as Nasir hit him on his still ailing left side. But, he really didn’t care. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, he held onto him like a drowning man does to that one thing that could save his life. He squeezed him hard, but his hands could not help but wander. He was stroking his back and eventually made his way into his bound hair. All the while, he nuzzled against the top of the head that was pressed into his chest. His scent, that splendid combination of vanilla and clove filled his nostrils and over ran his senses. 

Nasir completely forgot about Daniels’ mending ribs as his threw himself into his arms. His hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt as he clung to him. He buried his face into his chest and reveled in hearing his heartbeat. He was here…he was here…kept repeating over and over in his mind as he inhaled his musky scent. It was a little off and Nasir could still smell the hospital on him. That was no matter. He had the real thing in his arms once more, not pillow. 

They held one another, both silently rejoicing in their feelings. As Nasir felt him nuzzling into the top of his head, he laughed quietly. He knew how much Daniels loved to play with his hair. He longed to have him twirl it in his fingers once more. It was something he had done in the hospital, absent mindedly, whenever they were snuggled up against one another. 

For Daniels, feeling that warmth pressed against him, clinging to him, grabbing his shirt…it was all the affirmation that he needed. Reaching down he found Nasir’s chin and managed to get his hand under it. Lifting his head slowly, he brought their lips together and they melted into one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Behind on writing... stupid job!


	7. Catching up with the weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here... have some happy. Just, don't get used to it. *mwahahah*
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 7: Language**

Neither of them counted the number of kissed that they showered on one another. Some were quick and cute while others were long, drawn out and passionate. Nasir no longer flinched with Daniels’ tongue pushed past his lips, in fact his now joined in the dance. Each of them played into each other’s hair and along their shoulders. 

Shifting his weight, Nasir caused Daniel’s to suck in his breath. “It’s okay,” he said, through slightly gritted teeth as Nasir’s face became one of grave concern. 

It was then that Nasir realized that he had come to rest on Daniels’ wounded side. He uttered what must have been a curse in another language and quickly got off him. “Apologies. I was overwhelmed to see you.”

Daniels laughed a little and then drew in another sharp breath, “It was worth it. Come around this side.”

Almost running around the footboard of the sleigh bed, Nasir quickly came to his left side. Daniels had to move his laptop again, but this time, he made sure that he saved his work. When Nasir climbed up on the side of the bed, Daniels lifted his left arm so he could wrap it around him. 

“When did you arrive?” Nasir asked, coming to sit up against him. 

Daniels began shutting down his laptop, “I got in about noon. We wanted to beat the storm. They say this one could be bad.”

“Indeed, I heard this as well. It is why we returned as early as we did.”

Turning his to look into those big brown eyes, Daniels smiled. “I heard you went shopping. I’m glad I got to surprise you this way and not in the driveway.”

“You truly caught me off guard. I thought you were the new agent trying to move in while I was away.”

“Is that why you almost ripped that door off of its hinges?” Daniels chuckled. 

“Yes. With these replacement agents, I have not tolerated any… any…”

“Bullshit?”

“Mistreatment,” Nasir said, punching him lightly in the chest. 

“Same thing. My word is just more direct.”

“Drake is gone,” Nasir said with a smile. 

Daniels nodded, “Yeah, he took a lift back with the car that brought me. He didn’t look too happy.”

“I fired him.” Nasir’s face was stern and it was not a look that Daniels had ever remembered seeing on his client before. “To Mitchell, he referred to me as “the little shit” and I demanded his removal.”

There was a genuine look of shock on Daniels face, he had never seen nor heard Nasir be so assertive. “You must have really hated the man.”

“I do not hate anyone. I no longer wished to endure his arrogant behavior.” Nasir sighed and nuzzled tighter up against Daniels warm chest. “Mitchell said that I would meet the new agent soon. This is why I believed someone to be in here.”

Daniels got a mischievous smile on his face, “No one will be replacing him.”

Brown eyes met green ones in surprise, “How can this be?”

“Eamon is heading out on Tuesday and Conrad is going with him. However, Foreman is staying behind for an extra week. On the Monday before Christmas I come off restricted duty. So, both Foreman and Tanner will be leaving that day as well.” He grinned from ear to ear and gave Nasir a little squeeze. 

“We will be alone on Christmas?” he asked looking up at him.

“Mitchell will be there, but he is like a ghost that haunts the house. You only notice him when he is making noise,” Daniels chuckled again.

“He is a good man as you said.” Nasir said looking back at the arm draped over his shoulders. He noted that his left hand had an awkward bandage on it. 

Seeing him looking at it, Daniels moved his fingers. “There is gauze under there, but this is the kind of wrap that boxers wear. They did surgery on it Monday and…”

“You were in surgery again!” Nasir exclaimed, flipping around on the bed to face him. “Why did you not tell me?” 

“Easy little one,” he reached out to rest the bandaged hand on Nasir’s knee. “They didn’t put me under, I was awake.”

Nasir’s eyes went wide and his hands shot to his face to cover the gasp that escaped him.

“No…no…they numbed it and there was a little curtain thing so I couldn’t see what they were doing. It’s okay,” he rubbed his knee of reassurance. “Robin sat with me too and talked to me the whole time.”

“Why did you require more surgery?” Nasir took his hand into his own.

Daniels sighed deeply, “There was substantial nerve damage. I still had no feeling in any of my fingers and I couldn’t grip anything either. This doctor was a specialist and he went in there to repair all that.” He smiled at Nasir, “I would have been back yesterday, but they needed the swelling to go down a little more before they let me go. But, with the storm, there was no way in hell I was waiting for it to blow over to get back to you.”

Carefully crawling up alongside him once more, Nasir kissed him deeply. At times he could be an unbearable ogre, but he always seemed to have the right words.

As their lips parted, Daniels looked over out of his bedroom window, “Look! It’s snowing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also: Made a critical error during their phone conversation. There is no way Daniels would have used Kail's name in such a casual manner. I took it out and he simply said, as he does here, that Eamon would be returning to the city. Yeah, Daniels is NOT on a first name basis with him.... yet. Sorry.


	8. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more (short) cuddling fluff... before....(see chapter title)

They both sat in silence, just holding one another and marveled at the snow as it floated past the window. Part of Nasir wanted to get up, get on his snow boots and go outside with Daniels. However, the other and logical part of him knew that it was not in his best interest to move about so. There would be more snow when he was fully healed. 

“Did you know that this city is ranked fourth in the states for the highest average of snowfall?” Daniels said, his bandaged hand rubbing against Nasir’s arm. “Yeah, I was really bored in the hospital. Thank the gods for the internet. We’ll go sledding when I am in one piece.” 

Nasir just turned to look at him and then shook his head. How did he always seem to do that?

“I am going to have a pretty huge favor of you,” Daniels said. “But, only if you are willing.”

“You have but to ask.”

He smiled as his always formal speech, “Will you able to help me with my bandaging on my hand and the binding of my ribs?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you. I didn’t want to have to hire a nurse.”

Nasir cocked his head to one side, “Are you able to do most things for yourself now?”

Daniels laughed a little knowing what he was referring to. He remembered his shock and disgust at the hospital when he had found out about the catheter. Kit-Kat had explained it very eloquently, but it still seemed to be an uncomfortable subject for him to bring up. “Yeah, I am able to get out of bed, use the bathroom, eat solid foods and even shower like a big boy now.”

He was met with an eye roll, “Very well. Again, please feel free to ask for my assistance. I have experience taking care of injures in my ma…” He stopped himself. “…in my home in Hamadan.”

He so often had to stop and search is mind for words that Daniels thought nothing of it. “Oh yeah? I thought you had a very nice bedside manner. Maybe you should go into nursing.”

It was Nasir’s turn to laugh, “I may have a manner, but I have no patience.”

“Amen,” Daniels replied. 

Grabbing one of the pillows off the bed, Nasir beat him upside the head. But once was not enough. Daniels did what he could to ward off the attack, but it was no use. He finally resorted to brute strength and grabbed it away from him, only to begin his own hailstorm of puffy, packaged feathers. Nasir fell backwards and rolled into a ball at the foot of the bed in hysterical laughter. 

He hit him a couple more times, but only to keep him laughing. He loved the sounds he made when he was in sheer joy, but it wasn’t just that. When Nasir laughed, he did so with his entire body. His smile went from ear to ear. His eyes lit up and his cheeks went rosy. Up and down his entire form you could see him giving himself over to happiness. Daniels had always been told that he had a beautiful smile, but his was nothing compared to Nasir’s 

Walloping him one more time, he laughed and said, “Oh, speaking of pillows…”

Daniels wished that he hadn’t said it. Nasir laughter ceased in an instant and he sat straight up. Looking up at him, he was wearing his guilt like a T-shirt, “I will retrieve it for you at once.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Daniels said softly. By his tone and his face, he could see that Nasir truly felt that he had done something wrong. “I think it's cute…and…I made Kit-Kat give me your pillow when you left the hospital.”

A smile returned to Nasir as he crawled back up the bed. Daniels loved this smile as much as his laughter. This was his cute, coy smile that came with the lowering of those dark lashes over his eyes. “You slept with my pillow?”

Reaching out to him, Daniels cupped his face in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss, “As you did mine.” One kiss led to four then five and that led to a certain amount of giggling from them both. 

Eventfully feeling his knees growing wary, Nasir once again sat down up against Daniels. He nestled into his side as Daniels rested his chin on the top of his head and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. His eyes went back to the window and the snow. They were both quiet again for some time, just appreciating their closeness without a concern for the world. Nasir’s hand rested on Daniels leg while he in turn twirled a piece of hair in between his fingers. It was a good exercise for them, but the sensation still was not the same. It wasn’t until the room began to darken at the setting of the sun that Nasir broke the silence. 

“I have returned to the closet,” he said quietly with a little sigh. 

“I know,” came a quiet response. Though part of Daniels wanted to laugh at the idiom, he knew it was a brave step for Nasir to admit it to him. He had already been in his room, looking for his pillow, and noticed that the bed was once again not in use. “I’m here now,” he kissed the top of his head once more. “No more monsters.”


	9. House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is coming and so is a visitor... but that's okay... she's cool.

There was an urgent and loud knock at Nasir’s bedroom door and he shot off of Daniels in a millisecond. There was an expression of panic on his face as he looked through the bathroom towards his room and then back to the bed. 

“It’s okay. Go answer it,” Daniels said. “No worries” With a bit of work and a few painful grunts, he got himself up off the bed.

Nasir crossed through their bathroom and went to his door. “Yes?” he said, not opening it.

“Hey, Betty’s here,” Tanner said rather breathlessly. 

Turning the knob, he disengaged the lock and opened the door only a few inches. “What?”

“Yeah, she’s downstairs with a suitcase.”

Opening the door, he rushed past Tanner and down the stairs. They had just dropped Betty off and she did not express any distress. Why was she here and with a bag? He found her in the foyer looking at the wooden crown molding with stars in her eyes. When she heard his footsteps, her face broke into a grin, but Nasir knew her well enough to know that she was upset. 

“Betty?”

“Oh Nasir, I am so sorry to impose. I just am getting this awful feeling about this weather. They said it could be bad and my roommate already left and I just… don’t want to be all alone. Last time I got this feeling it was pretty bad and so I just… you know I just…” She was wringing her hands. “If it really is a problem, I can go…” She started to pick up her bright purple suitcase. 

“No,” he interrupted her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She dropped her bag and bear hugged him. Through her ample bosom he managed a muffled reply, “Allow me but a moment to converse with Mitchell.”

“Okay,” she said letting him go and taking a deep breath. 

“Please, come sit while I speak with him.” He picked up her bag and carried it into the drawing room where a fire was already burning. Once he saw her seated, he excused himself and walked out of the room. He was not sure where to find Mitchell and began to walk towards the kitchen to ask Lenny.

“How do explain Daniels?” Mitchell said. He was standing in the shadows by the stairs and nearly sent Nasir to the floor when he spoke. 

He clutched his chest as his heart threatened to burst in fear, “Please stop that.”

“No, it’s fun. So, if she is going to stay for a night we can put her in the guest room across from Daniels.” He said, taking a sip from the mug he was holding. “But, how do you explain him being under the same roof as well?”

Nasir had not completely forgotten Daniels, but in his distress over his friend, he had not thought about what to tell her about him. “Perhaps it is time I tell her the truth.”

“That’s up to you, but she’ll have a lot of questions. Are you ready to answer them?”

“No.”

“Alright then. Daniels was only allowed to be released under care and supervision. His roommates wouldn’t do it, so you offered.” He took another sip.

“I would have told her that he was coming when we were together today.” 

“I wasn’t finished. Keep with the truth when fabricating a lie. He wasn’t supposed to be here until early next week. But, like her, he was afraid of the storm, so he came early and surprised you.” He turned on his heel and began to walk to the kitchen. 

Without thinking, Nasir reached out and touched his arm, “Thank you.” Mitchell looked at his hand in such a manner that Nasir quickly removed it and he disappeared into the shadows of the service hall. 

He almost skipped back to the drawing room. The look on his face told her what she wanted to know and she clapped her hands together, “Sleep over!”

Laughing, he went over to collect her bag, but stopped. “I have yet another surprise.”

“What?”

“Daniels is here as well.”

While he was beaming, she appeared in complete shock. Her bright pink lips fell open as her brown eyes surrounded in electric blue lashes went wide. “Oh my god! How? When?”

“Come upstairs and I will explain all,” he said, picking up her suitcase. She followed him up the stairs, somewhere she had never been before. For security reasons she had only ever been allowed on the first floor. Her eyes danced over everything from the ornately carved banister to the polished wood of the stairs and the detailed gold and green wallpaper. The landing of the stairs had a large pane glass window trimmed in wood that had a lovely view of the grounds. Nasir never lingered in front of any window, but he paused for a moment as they both looked out. 

Through the last bit a light in the sky he could see that the snow was already beginning to accumulate on the grass and in the trees. Perhaps there was truth to Betty’s words.

As they finished their ascent of the stairs Nasir told her the story that he and Mitchell had just reviewed. She was only bobbing her head as they turned to the right and walked down a short hall. The guest room was directly across the hall from Daniels’, but his walk-in closet was between the two rooms. 

“I regret that the room is so small.” Nasir turned on the light and Betty gasped. His idea of small was a 13 x 15 foot space with an oversized single bed that was canopied with a sheer curtain. The furniture in the room was dark wood and more Victorian then Federal style. The theme colors of the room were a burgundy and forest green and that reflected in the wallpaper, the draperies and the large area rug. 

“Oh my god! Remind me not to touch anything,” she said following him in. 

“Sadly, the closet space of this room is lacking.” He opened the door and sure enough, it was actually the only thing that was truly small about the room. Pulling down the luggage rack, he placed her suitcase on it gently. “You do have your own bathroom and there is room for clothing in there as well.”

She walked in and he heard her gasp again before she popped her head out, “That’s a clawfoot bathtub.”

“Does that present a problem?”

“No…” she began to gush, “I have always wanted one of them. I can’t believe you live here! This is just so awesome! I feel like I am staying at some really posh bed and breakfast.”

“Dinner will be served within the hour, if you like,” Nasir said.

“Oh no, I couldn’t put you all out like that. I brought my own snacks.” She twirled around the room a bit and then turned to look at him with eager eyes, “Where’s your room?”

His room! His mind went on alert. She would want to see all of his room, including his closet which currently had a made bunk in it. He would have to explain that. He began searching for a reason why he would be sleeping in there and it could not include Daniels not being there. Not to mention, how did he explain that his closet was a panic room. That was not something that was in every house on the block. 

“What is it a mess?” she asked, seeing his distress. 

“No, just that…there are unclean clothes in my closet,” he replied, swallowing hard. 

Laughing, she said, “I have a brother, I’ve seen dirty underwear before. But, if you are uncomfortable, I won’t look.”

He sighed, “Gratitude.”

He walked her back out in the hall and towards the stairs. His door was just at the top of them. He had not locked it when he left and opened the door for her. She didn’t make it through the doorway before she started her “ooos” and “aaahhs”. He couldn’t help but laugh at her.

As they walked in, he noticed something was off. His bed was made and the curtains drawn back. Someone had been in here. His eyes darted about and he found his packages had been moved to his desk and he cursed under his breath.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” he replied. 

“I love your bed!” she said going over to it and sitting down. “Do you close these at night?” she asked, her fingers running along the heavy brocaded fabric. 

“Yes, it helps to keep me warm.”

She was taking in all of his room as he made his way around the bed to the open closet door and poked his head inside. The bunk was folded up and everything was put away. He sighed quietly, but knitted his eyebrows. 

“I love the furniture and these colors… wow! I had no idea that that color of yellow could go so well with gold and grass green.” She stood up and walked over to his desk where his mall bags were. “You haven’t even put this stuff away yet.”

“I was surprised by Daniels upon my arrival and I did not…”

“Is that Betty I hear?” Daniels' voice came from the other room. “No fair making the hurt guy wait!”

“Oh!” she exclaimed and ran into the bathroom, not really realizing what she was doing. 

“One more door,” he said hearing her in the bathroom. “Yeah, I have to share a bathroom with Nasir for a couple of weeks.”

As she went rushing into the room, Nasir heard him call out, “Left side! Left side!” followed by a very loud “OOoooffff!” Before he went into Daniels’ room, he picked up the bags and placed them in his recently cleaned closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Longer chapter because I couldn't find a good breaking point. Mostly dialogue.  
> Also, had a little fun describing the house. Hope it isn't too dry and that it makes sense.   
> I have the floor plan and numerous photos of the house... but trying to convey it in writing.


	10. Mad Libs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Betty said... YAY Sleepover!
> 
> **Chapter 10: Language**

For the remainder of the evening, the three of them sat on Daniels’ bed like it was their grassy knoll in Plastic Park. Daniels got to tell his epic tale of hospital food and overly friendly nurses. With all the talk about Kit-Kat, Betty’s hackles went up. She would not be replaced. Once he had told her everything, it was her turn to catch him up on all the latest gossip. Though she insisted on not eating any of the house food, Agnes fixed her a plate for dinner anyway. She was excited that there was finally another female in the house, at least for a little bit. Once their plates were ready, Betty and Nasir were allowed to bring them up to Daniels’ room to eat. 

“Where are you at with your finals?” Betty asked Daniels.

He swallowed the bit of bread he was chewing on, “I did quite a bit while I was in the hospital with a laptop. I'm almost caught up enough to take them, but I want to go over the reviews first.”

“Well, Nasir has voice recordings he can share with you that’ll help. I was ready to riot if they hadn’t allowed you two to at least take incompletes,” she said and her eyes flashed with defiance. 

“I am pleased it did not come to that,” Nasir chimed in. Once they had all finished their meals, he collected their plates and silverware onto a tray and ran it downstairs. When he came back into the room, Betty was absent. 

“She went to the bathroom and to put on her pajamas,” Daniels said, seeing him looking for her.

It was the moment that Nasir had been waiting two hours for, “Did you enter my room?”

“Yeah,” Daniels replied, motioning for Nasir to come to him. When he came to his bedside, he spoke in a hushed volume, “I heard what that guy said and got up after you. I didn’t go downstairs though. Mitchell radioed me and told me she was going to be staying the night. He advised me of the “story” and I knew she would want to see your room.”

“Thank you,” Nasir replied and popped a kiss onto his lips. 

“Not that you’ll be sleeping in there anyway,” Daniels winked.

“What?” 

“Oh oh! I’m sorry,” Betty said from the doorway. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

Nasir turned and looked at her, “You are not interrupting.” 

As she looked at the both of them, her eyes twinkled and she smiled. “You two had a break through while you were in the hospital.” 

Daniels back at her, “You could say that. I think I finally admitted to myself that I have feelings for him and he did the same. We’re not getting married or anything.”

“Well, it is legal in this state,” she replied and burst out laughing. Daniels laughed as well, but Nasir was still confused. 

What followed was a discussion that lasted until nearly 2 am regarding the laws of same sex marriage and the fight to have it legally recognized in the United States and around the world. Nasir had never heard of such a thing and explained that both men and women were killed in his part of the world for having same sex relationships. Daniels in turn explained that the views were changing and Betty stuck to her fortified position that what happens in someone’s bedroom is not one else’s business. 

That moved Daniels to discuss legalities with her and given his recent hospital stay, what if he and Nasir were a couple. What rights would Nasir had had? It was too much rhetoric and as Nasir began to nod off, Daniels said they should call it a night. Betty hugged and kissed each of them on the cheek before heading off to her guest room. 

“I will bid you good night as well,” Nasir said, starting to get off the bed. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Daniels reached out and took a hold of him with his good hand.

Nasir squirmed away from him and managed to get his feet on the floor, “To bed.”

“To change into your pajamas you mean and coming right back.” There was a sly wink.

“Do you believe it wise for us to share a bed?” Nasir asked. As much as he wanted to sleep in those magnificently formed arms and against his broad warm chest, he was nervous of them getting caught. He had just explained to Betty that she could say nothing to other guys in the house about his relationship with Daniels. Even though Mitchell knew of their farce, he was unsure about the others. He emphasized to her that, to them, they were just classmates and friends no different than his association with her. Now, Daniels wanted to risk all. 

“We’ll lock our doors, no worries.” He smiled again flashing those dimples that there was no arguing with.

Nasir sighed and went into his room to change. When he came back, Daniels was attempting to get his own sleeping clothes on. He had managed to get his scrub pants off, but he was stuck in his shirt. It was half on-half off and caught on his head. He was grunting and panting, trying as hard as he could to get his left hand to get a hold of it. 

“Here,” Nasir said rushing to his side. He quickly pulled it over his head and set it aside. 

“Fuck!” Daniels yelled once it was off him. His face was bright red while his nostrils flared with every breath. “If I could… You know…I wouldn't have killed that son of a bitch. I would have taken off his feet or maybe a hand. I’m like a fucking invalid!” He pounded his good hand on the top of his dresser. 

“Shhhh,” Nasir said going to him. Reaching up, he caressed the side of the angry man’s face to soothe him. “I am here for you and we will survive this. I promise.”

“We?” Daniels said, with a bit of a smirk. 

“You will survive this, but if I have to endure outbursts such as this…” Nasir rested his hands on his bare shoulders while his eyes looked over the wrapping of his chest. “If you continue to be an ox head, I will be forced to call Kit-Kat. Now, please let me help you dress Agron.”

That was the last thing on Daniels mind at that moment. Wrapping his arms around Nasir, he pulled him tightly up against him and kissed him deeply. His hands found their way into his now unbound hair and he couldn't help but release a low growl as he bit Nasir’s lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little ahead of schedule. This weekend is the last hurrah before summer school starts on Monday and I do not plan on being sober until Sunday. 
> 
> However, no need to fret... I am good through Chapter 15. mwahaha! and mwah!


	11. Reflections of Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green light... RED LIGHT!
> 
> **Chapter 11: Agron and his potty mouth**

After biting his lip, his kisses threatened to become more passionate than Nasir was ready to handle. Placing a hand gently against his chest, he pushed him away. Daniels’ growl became a groan when he realized that he needed to cool his heels. He was not going to force Nasir into anything that he was not ready for. 

“I will share your bed, but I must ask that you allow me to…that I…” 

Once again, Daniels knew what was on his mind. Pulling his hands out of his hair, he tucked his finger under Nasir’s chin, “No worries little one, your time, your pace… I just lose it a little when you say my name like that. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard it.” He placed a chaste kiss on his nose and turned to get his pajamas. 

 

_It was closest he had ever come to complete and sheer joy. Next to him was the man he loved more than his own life. Both of them were dressed in their armor as they stared across a manmade chasm filling with the bodies of their enemies. His body hurt, but there was no time for that now. This was it…fight or die. From this there would be no turning back._

_His weapon was lashed to his arm, his hands still ailing. Yet, this pain was nothing when compared to the thought of losing sight of the one next to him. He kept him close by no matter where they fought. They had sworn to one another the night before that they both would meet the same fate. He knew what capture meant and would not allow either of them to suffer that demise._

_“If I fall and you cannot craft escape, you must take your life. Do not allow them to take you alive,” he said holding up his bandaged hand. “I couldn't bear to see you upon cross from the afterlife. Promise this.”_

_Full lips kissed wounded hands while tears welled up in dark eyes, “I promise. You swear the same to me.”_

_“I swear that I love you with all my heart and I will not leave your side in life or in death.”_

_Running, slashing, bashing and yelling. Blood splattered into his eyes as his blade pierced the man before him. No fear. He was right beside him, he could feel him and they fed on each other’s energy. Their combined battle yells filled the air. All around them their enemies were falling, but not without cost. Friends and loved ones also fell in a crimson frenzy._

_“It is a glorious day to have so many Romans to kill.”_

_Romans_

_Romans_

“Romans to kill…Romans?” Daniels was mumbling out loud as he opened his eyes. Why was he dreaming about killing Romans again? What had the Romans ever done to him to warrant death? Still in the fog of war from his dream, he forgot for a moment about his bedmate. However, his stirring brought forth a grunt of disapproval on his left side followed by a fist to his ribs. 

He looked over only to see a mass of black hair splayed across the pillow and his arm that was resting just above his head. Nasir’s face was tucked completely into his side, where his fists were balled up against him. It was a precious sight and brought about a smile. If only every morning could be this way. 

Morning? Was it morning already? There was a faint amount of light coming through the curtains in his room. As strange as it felt, he had moved his watch to his right hand. It was still too dark to see the face and he had to bring his other hand over to press the illumination button. This brought about another grunt and caused Nasir to roll over. He had flipped his hair out of his face and was now pressing his backside against Daniels hip. 

“8:37,” he muttered.

The light through the window was not as bright as it usually was for this time of the morning. In fact, it seemed a much darker than normal. He double checked his watch. He knew the solstice was a week away, but did the sun really come up that much later here than the city? Couldn’t be. As nature called anyway, he decided to get up and take a look out the window. As he dislodged himself from the blankets, there was a bit of grumbling in a language that he didn’t recognize. This made him chuckle. They had not gone to bed until 2:30 am and it appeared that without 8 hours of sleep, Nasir was a little crabby.

Daniels shivered when his feet hit the floor. It was colder than he remembered. How much things could change in less than a month. He walked around his bed and went to the windows that looked out over the front of the house. Pulling aside the curtain, his vocal response was uncontrollable. 

“Holy Fucking Shit!” 

His exclamation brought Nasir awake in an instant. He sat up on the bed with the blankets still half over his head, “What is amiss?”

“C’mere.” 

Groggily, but without protest, Nasir pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to where Daniels was standing. He was rubbing his eyes when Daniels pulled back the curtains once more. 

“I don’t think we’re sledding any time soon.”

There was a gasp from Nasir at what he saw out the window. Everything was buried in at least 3 feet of snow. It was so deep that the shrubs in the front of the house were just white lumps with no definition. Neither of them could see the street which was normally visible from his window. The most shocking of all was that the snow was still falling heavily and being whipped around violently by the wind. 

“What is this?”

“This would be a blizzard.”


	12. "This is calm and it's Doctor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when it is snowing outside? Well, I honestly wouldn't know... so I made stuff up. hahah!

They had been trapped in doors for three days as the nor’easter raged outside. At times, the snow would stop falling from the sky and become what Mitchell called a ground blizzard. The intense winds would pick up the loose snow and blow it around taking away all visibility. This would last for a time before it would once again come down from the black clouds above. On two occasions, there was a flash of light followed by rolling thunder. Tanner was the most affected by this as he had never been in a snowstorm that had lightning, nor had he ever heard of such a happening. 

Betty had repeated several times how fortunate she was to have followed her gut. She would have been trapped in her little apartment without anything to eat other than her little snacks. She was not prepared for a storm of this magnitude. The house however, thanks to Lenny, Agnes and Mitchell was prepared for everything from a snowstorm to the zombie apocalypse. 

For Eamon, Betty, Nasir and even Daniels the storm granted them all an extension on their finals. The campus was shut down along with the entire town and most of the north east. No one was going anywhere. When they weren't studying, they were watching the news. There had already been two fatalities in nearby Rome due to the weather and that was from an automobile accident. Officials were calling for a state of emergency in the up-state area and knew that the death total would be climbing if the blizzard pressed on. 

Betty was able to talk to her parents every day and reassure them that she was fine. Her father expressed his concern over her being in a house of young men, but Mitchell spoke with him for a time and soothed his fears of them corrupting his daughter. 

Lenny and Agnes also had family that they were concerned for. Their daughter and her children lived 20 miles south in a much smaller town. They also spoke with her every day and assured her that they would still be coming for Christmas. Eamon too made his welfare phone calls as did Conrad, Foreman and Tanner. 

Meanwhile, behind closed doors Daniels and Nasir spoke directly with one another while they were wrapped in each other’s arms. In the mornings, Nasir would help Daniels out of his bandages and aid him in wrapping his hand in a plastic. He was allowed to shower, but he was not allowed to get his stiches wet. Of course a bag over his hand made for an awkward showering experience, so the second day Nasir asked Lenny for a dishwashing glove and some clear plastic wrap. 

The first time he wrapped his hand in this manner, Daniels couldn’t resist chasing Nasir around the rooms pretending that his hand was possessed. He eventually pinned him down on the bed and tickled him relentlessly before finally getting in the shower. However, his lack of grip made dispensing things such as shampoo a chore that was more frustrating than anything else. The first day, he had blamed it on the bag, but with the glove he felt there was no excuse. His frustration could be heard flowing out of the bathroom along with the steam. 

Overhearing him, Nasir came to his aid, “May I be of assistance?”

“Yeah, I just need some damn shampoo,” Daniels replied, clearly disgruntled. 

Nasir slid open the shower door a little, not wanting to invade on his privacy, but also trying to keep his own curiosity at bay. “Place bottle in hand,” he said. When he was flustered, his language would sometimes fail. He stuck his hand into the shower, but not his face. Daniels put the bottle into his hand and then put his right hand under it. Nasir had to look for a moment so he did not miss. He squeezed out the white liquid into the open palm in front of him.

“Whoa! That’s enough. I have a lot less hair,” he laughed and then moved his hand up to his head. 

Through the frosted glass doors Nasir could see him lean his head back and close his eyes to begin shampooing. He still had the bottle in is hand and decided that he would set it down on the edge of the tub. As he bent over he stole a peek into the shower. What he saw was so shocking that he dropped the bottle and hit his head on the door as he stood up abruptly. 

“You alright?” Daniels asked, opening his eyes and looking out the door at him. 

“Yes, I dropped the bottle.”

Daniels smiled at him, “S’alright. I’ll get it when I'm done.” He went back to washing his hear and had a quiet chuckle. *Drop the bottle my ass. Your face was bright red you little stinker.*

Nasir made his way quickly out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He couldn't breathe. Perhaps his knowledge of the male anatomy was rather limited by his experience and reduced interactions with others. Albeit, in all of his years he had never seen a man’s organ that was that big. Even more alarming was the metal through the tip of it. Was that from the hospital? He did not know and knew that he could not ask. If he did, then it would be discovered that he had looked. It took several minutes of him pacing his room to regain his composure enough so that when he heard the water shut off, he was straight faced. 

When Daniels called him from the bathroom he was able to enter and not show any outward sign of his new found knowledge of his agent’s anatomy . Meanwhile, Daniels decided that he would wait until the right time to bring up what Nasir had more than likely saw. It certainly wasn't at the study table downstairs. 

They had been at it all afternoon, only breaking for dinner. As soon as the plates were cleared, they had made their way back to the library. The fireplace was well stocked and it kept the entire space cozy while the storm carried on. 

“Do you think this is from global warming?” Betty asked all of them as they sat around the table pouring over various notes. 

“How can it be warming if it is snowing?” Nasir asked. 

“I heard it called ‘Global Weirding’ in Chemistry class,” Eamon said. “The term was coined by Hunter Lovins, co-founder of the Rocky Mountain Institute. It basically is the theory that there is so much going on that is out of whack that you can’t just call it warming. In fact over the past ten years you can see that some areas of the world have had a substantial temperature increase while other areas are affected by storms like this.” 

Daniels rolled his eyes. If Betty was Penelope Garcia, then Eamon was Dr. Reid. The kid had a photographic memory and absolutely no social skills. He was finally adjusting to having other people around him, but it had taken a couple of months. When they had first arrived, Eamon had locked himself in his room for two days. If you looked up the word eccentric in the dictionary, there was a picture of him. Nonetheless, he wasn’t unpleasant to look at. He had a mop of brown hair that reached his chin and framed his face. His eyes were a brilliant green, not quite the same color as his…more yellowish green. They were complemented by his straight nose that sat over a set of full lips. But, he wasn’t Daniels’ type. 

“Eamon,” Mitchell said, coming to the doorway. “You have a call.” 

He smiled a big stupid grin as he jumped up from the table. They all had a good laugh before they went back to their books. Daniels was finally starting to grasp the concept of the Pythagorean theorem with Betty’s explanations, but the quadratic equation was beyond him. 

“So, if I plug it back in then it should…. Oh really!?” he yelled at his calculator. “I call bull…”

Nasir cleared his throat and Daniels did not finish his sentence. “Rework the problem. Do not forget that it is all divided by 2a.” 

“Oh yeah…” Daniels went back to work. Two minutes later…everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Had a shit night... decided to post this chapter because it makes me happy and I wanted to share a little joy.
> 
> I love you all who read this. I can't even begin to express my joy.  
> Thank you SO much!


	13. Who let the cat out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Daniels was finding his algebra stride... the power went out. Was it the storm? Or is someone coming for Nasir? Either way, he still does his job. Even if he is on leave. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 13: Language and not Daniels this time**

The entire house shut down and no sooner had all the rooms gone dark, the house alarm sounded. In the library the cracking fire gave the only source of light. There was a default on the house security system, if the power went out then the house went on an instantaneous automatic lock down. You were able to get out, but nothing would be able to get in.

Daniels was up with his weapon drawn in half a heartbeat. He may not have been on active duty, but he wasn’t going to be without his sidearm. For Nasir, the entire situation put a lump into his throat. Betty meanwhile, came out of her chair when the alarm sounded and screamed when she saw the gun come out of seemingly nowhere. 

“Holy shit!” she exclaimed. 

“Nasir…here…” Daniels barked. “You lock your thumb in my belt loop and it doesn’t come out. Clear?”

“Yes,” his fear was evident in his voice. He quickly came up behind Daniels and did as he was told. Daniels meanwhile, backed them against the wall. The fireplace was on his right and the sealed sliding door to the drawing room was on his left. From this position, with the light from the fire, he had a line of sight on the whole room. 

In darn near hysterics, Betty cried out, “What the hell is going on?”

“Betty, I need you to be quiet right now, okay. Not a sound. Get over here with Nasir and stay behind me.” It was not a request. 

Not sure what to be more afraid of, the loud electronic blaring alarm or the hand cannon her friend was holding, Betty flapped her hands in the air as she ran over to stand just beside Nasir. She was trying her best to keep quiet, but she was quite clearly overwhelmed. Nasir reached out, took her hand and whispered to soothe her. 

“Thirty-one, Five, Seventy-seven!” A voice called out in the hallway. 

“Twenty-nine, Ten, Eighty-one!” Daniels called back. 

Tanner backed into the doorway with his weapon drawn and Betty screamed. 

“Betty please!” Daniels snapped and she whimpered. Nasir let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. 

Tanner took up a position with his back towards them. He stood protectively in the doorway looking back and forth between the front door and the door to the service hall. 

They all remained motionless for what felt like an eternity until as quickly as it had sounded, the alarm ceased. Once there was silence, Daniels took a deep breath. Tanner, without seeing him, did the exact same thing. Both of them lowered their weapons almost in unison, which Nasir took as a mark of their training. He however, did not release his hold on either Betty or Daniels’ belt loop. 30 seconds later the lights came back on. 

Daniels holstered his weapon, “You can let go Nasir.” He turned and looked at him. If Tanner was not in the room, he would have taken him into his arms to alleviate the fear in his eyes. Instead he could only smile and nod. 

He nodded back and slowly pulled his thumb out, allowing his fingers to gently brush against his hip. It was just enough for Daniels to notice, but no one else in the room. 

“Whew…” Tanner said, putting his own weapon away and catching his breath. “That was scary.”

Mitchell appeared not a moment later and startled Tanner. “We have gone onto our emergency battery power. I ask that everyone conserve as much energy as they can. Those batteries will only last so long before the generators have to come on and they’re noisy.” He turned and went up the stairs. 

It was at that exact moment that Betty lost her mind. “What the fuck was that?! Who the hell are you guys?! Why do you have guns?! What the hell is this place?!” 

Nasir tried to calm her, but she smacked his hands away. “Please Betty, allow me to explain.”

“Start talking or I start screaming. There may be a snowstorm, but they will hear me in Oneida!”

“I have not been honest with you and for that I offer sincere apologies.” Nasir swallowed his fear and thought carefully on how to tell her what he had wanted to say for so long. He decided to simply be direct, “Daniels is my bodyguard.”

“What?”

“He’s in the protective custody of the Company.” Daniels said, stepping forward. It was not that he didn’t trust Nasir to provide a decent explanation. He just wanted to save him the pain of trying to find the right words. “We are a private security firm hired by individuals who are in need of close protection services for both the short and long term. In Nasir’s case, that included attending the university. He is under 24-hour surveillance which includes living in this safe house.”

Her mouth gapped open for a few moments as he explained, but when he mentioned the house she gasped and then covered her mouth. “Oh my god! This place is a safe house?”

“Yeah, pretty awesome eh?” Tanner interjected.

Daniels turned and gave him a look that said quite plainly, ‘Fuck off!’ He got the hint and left the room, going up the stairs. Once he was gone, Daniels turned his attention back to Betty. He knew she would not sit down if he offered her a chair, but the excitement had pushed him a little too far and he needed to rest. “I am going to sit. You may do so if you like.”

Nasir could see that he was ailing and poured him a glass of water before walking over to close the sliding stained glass doors into the library. “Daniels lives here with me,” he said. “He has done so since the day of my arrival. I am disgusted that I had to lie to you Betty, you are my dearest friend.”

“However, for his own safety, we decided not to.” Daniels interjected, taking a drink of the cool water. He nodded to Nasir who smiled back at him. 

As quickly as she had flipped out, she turned into her old self. “Wait a minute, so I was right! When I said you were following us,” she said, shaking her finger at him. “I knew it!”

“You have the privilege of being the only person who has ever made me in the field and I have been doing this for several years.” Daniels made a clicking sound and winked. 

“I knew I should have trusted my gut.” She walked over and leaned against one of the high back chairs at the study table. “When you said you were interested in Nasir, I knew that was truth... but there was just something else. I couldn't put my finger on it and I was so excited at the idea of two hot guys that I didn't trust myself to explore what I was feeling.”

Daniels couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Nasir too, smiled. 

“Wait…so if you’re his bodyguard that means that you are not really a couple,” she said, pouting. 

“That’s where you’ll have to swear yourself to secrecy,” Daniels said and Nasir stiffened. If she had just learned the truth, he somehow felt it was best that they leave it at that. “It’s okay. I trust her,” he again knew what Nasir was thinking. Reaching out, he took his hand into his good one. “We do have feelings for one another. However, if anyone in the Company finds out…I will be fired without benefits and Nasir will be shipped off to another location.”

She gasped again, “Oh no! I won’t say a word.” Taking her fingers, she locked her lips and threw away the key. 

“Thank you,” Nasir said, walking over to her and giving her a hug. “I hated lying to you all this time.”

She gave him a squeeze, “You did what you had to. But, why are you in protective custody in the first place?”

This was the question that Nasir had been dreading. The answer to this not even Daniels knew and he was not prepared to tell either of them, no matter how close they were. 

“Sadly, that can’t be disclosed,” Daniels declared. “Nasir’s assignment is rather sensitive and the less you know, the better it is for you.”

She bobbed her head and hugged her friend again, “Well, no matter who you were before you came here I love you now.”

“Thank you,” he said again, giving her one more squeeze before returning to the table. 

Betty smiled and started to take her seat. “Holy shit!” she cried out, causing Daniels to jump. “Your attack at the museum! I saw him…in a vision…beady eyes and a gold tooth. He was pure evil. That wasn’t some homeless guy was it?”

Daniels looked over at his client and then over to her. Only the agents investigating the incident at the Company knew about the gold tooth. Nasir did not even know. “No, it wasn’t. Someone was trying to kidnap him.”

“Thank goodness you stopped him. I mean if you hadn’t who knows… Wait, did you stop him or…”

“He no longer is of this world,” Nasir said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To research this chapter, I had to watch the Dogma scene where Jay starts screaming... Except, Betty doesn't have that kind of potty mouth.


	14. Getting to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowbound and on back up power systems... what is there to do? 
> 
> Oh... you have such a dirty mind. haha!

Agnes put an oil lamp and a fire extinguisher in each room, one for light and the other for emergencies. She was actually more concerned about conserving the heat and asked that they did not open the curtains. They had enough oil to last them into the next millennium, therefore using the lamps, even during the day, would not be a problem. To keep everyone a little warmer she also handed out extra blankets. However, if anyone wanted to sleep in the library or drawing room, there would be a fire burning. 

Mitchell in turn handed out flashlights for late night trips to the bathroom. He had discovered that their loss of power was due to an outage within their grid. While the safe house had underground power lines, their substation was not so lucky. If they conserved their energy, the battery would last them 96 hours. After that, he would have to fire up the diesel generators to recharge them. From what the news was saying, the storm would be blowing out the day after tomorrow and hopefully crews would begin arriving the following day to restore power and clear the roads.

As for their finals, the school sent out an email that advised students that instructors were being urged to offer online finals to their students. Betty found that hilarious, “If I was at my apartment, I would have no power. Yeah, I am going to use my limited laptop battery to take your test…Not!”

There were still moments in which Betty asked for clarification on their professional relationship, but never pressured Nasir for any information about his past. She was quizzical about Daniels status as a student. He explained that, while he was resistant at first, he was actually enjoying learning for the first time in his life and he would still be completing his courses. 

“Wait,” she held up her finger. “Is your name really Norbert?”

“Um… no,” he laughed.

They had all bundled up in blankets around the fire and Agnes brought them hot chocolate. Granted the temperature outside was below freezing, but the inside of the house was in the low 60’s. Since they did not have to go anywhere, everyone was wearing their warmest pajamas and thickest socks. Everyone that is, except Mitchell. 

“So, what’s your story Eamon? Are you protector or protectee?” Betty asked.

He smiled at her, while he was apprehensive at first he seemed to find her non-threatening. “I would be a protectee…but, I don’t think that’s a word.”

“Are you the son of some rich guy?”

“No, I never knew my father and my mother died when I was eight.”

She was genuinely shocked, “Oh? See, I didn’t get that at all. I get this pampered vibe from you.”

“Well, I guess I am a little pampered,” he blushed. “Let’s just say that I don’t have a want for anything. Kail sees to all of my needs.”

“Ooooo, who is Kail?” Betty asked, her eyes lighting up. 

Eamon’s blush deepened, “He is my benefactor.”

“That’s awesome,” Betty said, sipping her hot chocolate. “If he decides he wants to sponsor someone else, drop my name will you? I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”

“I’m afraid you are out of his age range. He mostly deals with children.”

“Oh?” Daniels said. He had heard Eamon speak of Kail before, but didn’t really know that much about him. 

“Yeah, he has several schools around the world where he provides boarding and an education for those that society has seemed to forget.” While he may have been socially awkward, Eamon was not one to beat around the bush, once he got to know you. If you asked him a question, you got an answer. “He takes in runaways, street rats, orphans and just about every other scenario you can think of in which a child no longer has a home. I believe he has nearly 500 children that he cares for.” 

“How does he do that legally? I mean, I am sure child protective services would get a little pissy about foster care going into the private sector. I’m surprise, they haven’t tried to shut him down,” her tone was very serious and Betty sat down her cup. 

Eamon physically shut down and his voice grew quiet, “Many have tried. That’s why most of his work is done in other countries that don’t have such a farcical system for the supposed care of children that no one wants.”

Daniels nodded. If only this Kail had been around for him and his brother all those years ago, maybe things would have turned out differently. “How does he afford that?” he asked with skepticism. 

“While I’m not privy to his financial records, it is my understanding that he owns an international shipping company, a substantial share of a computer chip manufacturing firm and a chain of five-star resorts worldwide.” He took a drink of his hot chocolate and Daniels nodded and did the same.

“Oh. He also owns the Company.”

Daniels choked and spit cocoa all over his blanket. Coughing, he asked, “As in the Company that I work for?”

“Yes,” he replied, nonchalantly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Daniels was still in shock that under his roof was a young man being sponsored by the owner of the Company. He had called him his benefactor. Was his last name Kail? He didn’t know since he had never met the man. Could that be the reason his C.O. was so concerned about him on this assignment? All this was buzzing through his head as he relieved himself before bed. He decided to do a little research of his own when he got the chance. 

After washing his hands he walked out of the bathroom and froze in his tracks at the sight before him. Nasir was sitting on Daniels’ side of the bed and holding his gun. He didn’t have it pointing in any kind of threatening manner. He was simply looking at it. 

Quietly and calmly, Daniels said, “That’s loaded.”

“I do not know what that means,” Nasir responded, looking up at him.

“It means that you could pull that trigger and do some damage right now.” It was a half-truth. The safety was on and he assumed that Nasir would not know how to release it. 

With a deep sigh, Nasir sat it down on the bed. Daniels took the moment to sweep in, grab it, eject the magazine and pull the slide to the rear, ejecting the chambered bullet. Once it was clear, he sat it back down on the bed.

The adrenalin rushed out of him and he went to his knees in front of Nasir. “Why would you touch my gun?”

Dark eyes clouded over as his lips pouted.

“I’m not angry with you,” Another half-truth. He wasn’t angry…he was furious on the inside. But, it wasn’t all directed at Nasir. He was pissed at himself for leaving the weapon within his reach. When he had come upstairs, he had placed it into his pillow holster before going into the bathroom. 

“I want you to teach me how to use it,” Nasir responded, looking him in the eyes. “As that man tried to kill you, your weapon was there before me. Yet, I was afraid.” His eyes grew serious, “I do not want to be afraid anymore.”

Daniels nodded, “Alright. As soon as this weather blows out, we’ll get to the range.”

“May I ask another…service of you?” 

“Of course, anything.”

“Teach me to fight.”


	15. The path of discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir hasn't really been himself and Daniels is trying to be understanding, but touching his gun...well, can Nasir handle his weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post until later tomorrow night... so for y'll... haz 2 today.

Daniels had piled an extra three blankets on his bed for him and Nasir. Their combined weight was enjoyable for him, but Nasir seemed to be getting lost under them all. Nasir had never been this cold in his life and it was beginning to take its toll, but he said nothing. Instead, today he appeared to be in slow motion. It had taken him an extra 45 minutes to get out of bed this morning and when they had decided to call it a night; he had shuffled his feet up the stairs. Once they had gotten into the room, there had been the gun incident. Daniels instinctively knew that something was off, but wasn’t sure why. 

“Do you want to sleep downstairs? We could go down by the fire like Agnes said,” Daniels said pulling back the covers. 

“Truly?”

“Yeah, but we can’t sleep together down there.” It didn’t come out the way he wanted. He felt like he wasn’t giving Nasir a choice…judging by his reaction, that was just how he took it. “I didn’t mean it like that. I have no problem sleeping down there with you. We’ll just be on separate couches.”

Nasir still looked heartbroken. “I will stay here with you.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Daniels asked, crossing the room and taking him into his arms. 

Nasir wrapped his arms around the big man’s waist and nestled into his warm, flannelled chest. “Forgive me. I grow weary of this cold and darkness. My body aches and my mind is numb. I am just…I am done with this…”

Daniels stroked his hair, “Then let’s go back downstairs and get you warm, eh?”

“In truth,” he almost purred as he was caressed, “I would prefer the warmth of your arms over a fire.”

“Alright, do you want to switch over to your bed? It has the curtains.” Daniels asked, but Nasir shook his head. “Then into bed with you.”

They were both shocked at how cold the sheets were when they climbed in, however it only took a few minutes for their combined body heat to warm them up. Wrapped around each other, they exchanged a few longed for kisses. They spent the entire day alongside one another, but were unable to touch or show their feelings. Here, in the dark and behind closed doors they could make up for it. 

“It’s called a Prince Albert.” Nothing prompted him to say anything. Daniels just decided it was time to call him out and hopefully lighten his mood. 

“Who?”

“Not a who, a what.” Daniels said, kissing him once more. 

“I do not understand.”

He made sure that he had a good hold of him, “When you peeked at me in the shower…that piece of metal you saw…” 

Sure enough as he began to speak, Nasir started to squirm, “Oh! How could you say such a thing?”

“Because you wacked your head on the shower door,” he was still holding onto him. “So, I am telling you that what you saw is called a Prince Albert.”

The wriggling stopped and Nasir looked up at him, “It has a name?”

“Yeah, that’s what the piercing is called.”

“Piercing?”

“The metal bit.”

“That has a name too?”

“No, that’s its name,” Daniels said, with a little laugh. “Did you think I named my junk?”

“Junk?” Nasir shook his head, clearly confused.

“My manbits are not named,” he clarified. “The metal you saw in the tip, that’s a piercing and it is called a Prince Albert. Got it?”

Nasir processed the information for a moment and then his hand gripped Daniels’ shoulder, “Who did this to you?”

There was another burst of laughter, “I did it to myself, when I was like 17.”

“What? I believed it to be from the hospital.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “They actually took it out and Kit-Kat put it back in for me.”

Nasir sat up, “She did this?”

“Hey, you are letting in the cold air,” he said, trying to pull him back down. “Yes, she’s a nurse so… no big deal.

As he snuggled back into the blankets, there was a shudder in the darkness. 

“What?” Daniels asked. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Another shudder, “Why would you do such a thing to your body?”

“Well,” - his hand found and caressed the side of his face – “you’re going to find out someday aren’t you.”

He started to sit up again, but stopped himself, “You do not mean to put that inside of me?”

“Oh yeah,” Daniels said and licked his lips, though it wasn’t seen. “You wanna feel it?”

“No!”

“C’mon, I know you’re curious.”

“I said, no.”

Daniels laughed again and reached out his right hand to find Nasir’s. “I know you too well little one. Your mind is running circles. It has been making you crazy for the past three days. I have seen your eyes wander down to my cock several times.”

He was trying to pull his hand away, but not really fighting him. He was correct. He had not stopped thinking about it. “You are so vulgar.”

“Touch it…it won’t bite,” he said, his voice going husky. “It will answer all of those questions now racing around in your mind.” As he spoke, he began to guide his hand down his chest. Growing nearer to his destination, it took a little maneuvering to get both of their hands into his pajama bottoms. He had thought to just let him feel it through the fabric, but he wanted to know what those smooth hands felt like on his most sensitive of skins. 

Nasir paused for a moment, when he felt him move aside the soft material of his pants. Could he do this? Could he touch his… he couldn’t even think the word. His fingers brushed against the fine hair that made a path from below his navel to his most intimate of organs. They both sucked in their breath when his fingers made contact with the soft flesh. He was flaccid and trying to do everything in his power to remain so. 

Delicate fingers found their way to velvet skin, but the hard metal of the piercing was a stark contrast. Just as Daniels had expected, once Nasir had it within his fingers he could not resist exploring it. It wasn’t sexual, in fact Daniels could imagine him having the same look on his face as he did when working an algebra problem. He however, had to close his eyes. 

He discovered the upper sphere of the curved barbell first and he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. There was no pulling or tugging, he was simply trying to measure the size of it. Daniels had never wanted to get anything larger than his original 10 gauge, but had changed to the barbell after having trouble with a ring. He kept trying to think of things other than the fingers that traced along the head of his shaft to the underside where the other ball was. Again, he pinched it, seeing if they were the same size. Still curious as to the length of the bar, he started to wrap his hand around him.

It was too much and his cock bucked against Nasir’s hand. There was a gasp and the warm hand quickly withdrew, snapping the elastic of his pants against his stomach. 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen…” Daniels said quietly. He expected Nasir to move away from him, but he did just the opposite and snuggled back into his chest.

“Will you really put that inside of me?”

There was another buck under the covers, “Yes.”

“Agron,” his said his name with a timid voice. “Will it hurt?”

“No, Nasir,” he said, kissing the top of his head. “It will feel marvelous, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all good out there?


	16. Day dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day stuck in the house...but neither one of them will let it get them down.

As the boys readied themselves the following morning, Nasir could not stop smiling. On a couple occasions, he actually laughed out loud, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Daniels was in the shower and popped his head out, smiling. He had been so bold last night. To touch…that… it was exhilarating. His mind recalled the lessons he had been taught so many years ago. He knew how to pleasure another. As a child, he did not comprehend why he had been forced to learn such things. But now, as an adult, he understood. 

His master had never called on him to perform such duties, but he had been present many times when he had coupled with one of his women from the harem. Once he had grown old enough, it was his responsibility to assist Master Boethius in cleaning up his person after copulation. It had never been a pleasurable experience. It was simple his duty. 

What he touched last night opened a whole new world to him. He had been curious about the piercing, as it was so called, but more stimulating was holding Daniels’ in his palm for a moment. He marveled at the thickness of him. He could just barely touch his finger and thumb together as he had wrapped his hand around him. It sent a shiver down his spine and into his own loins. 

*It will feel marvelous, I promise,* those words echoed in his mind. Would it really? As much as he tried not to think about it, his body had only ever known pain. Even that other man’s touch had been cruel. It was nothing compared to the way that Daniels’ hands on him made him feel. Every caress he received was beginning to wash away the unseen bruises that still haunted his memories. 

*No worries little one, your time, your pace,* for some strange reason, he loved it when he called him that. If it was anyone else, he may have taken offense. When Daniels said it, it was a term of endearment. He smiled and laughed again while he brushed out his hair. *My pace…* Daniels had said proving he was considerate of his feelings. He understood that their exploring of one another was not something like one of the movies he had watched. They would not be ripping off their clothes after every kiss. He treasured him for that. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he did not hear Daniels come out of the shower. He was already in his towel and walking up behind him before he caught the movement in the steamy mirror.

“Oh,” he jumped. 

“Whoops,” Daniels said, not realizing that he had not been heard. “Where were you?”

“I was enjoying the warmth of the room,” he lied. 

“I see.” Using a second towel, Daniels dried himself off. He was able to hold onto the large towel in a light grip with this left hand. In addition to everything else that had been going on, he had been doing extensive physical therapy on his hand. This included squeezing a rubber ball while he sat at the table studying. He still had a long way to go, but he was making progress. 

Once he was dried off enough, he set down the towel on the vanity and Nasir came over to remove the rubber glove and apply the dressing. 

“It is beginning to heal,” Nasir said, applying the ointment. 

“Yeah, but it's going to be interesting to the next gypsy that reads my palm,” he laughed. “I see a farm in your future, with cows and goats and a freeway running through it all.”

There was a sharp ‘tsk sound, “Do not think such thoughts. Believe it will heal. You become what you believe.”

“I’ve always believed that I'd be rich, that hasn't happened,” he retorted. 

“Wealth does not make happiness,” Nasir fired back, wrapping the hand in the red tape he had been provided. 

Daniels guffawed, “I would like the chance to prove that money can’t buy happiness.”

“Does my contract not pay well enough for you to be happy?”

“Touché”

Completing his task, Nasir returned to his side of the vanity and began brushing his hair again. It was a sight that Daniels would never grow tired of. This beautiful young man, standing there in his plaid flannel pajamas, brushing out his long raven locks. 

“Do you believe that Conrad and Foreman converse as we do in their bathroom?” Nasir asked, not knowing he was being watched. “I did not know that they also shared the space until yesterday.”

“Something tells me that they don’t have these little chats,” Daniels said, walking over to him. He could no longer resist. Reaching out, he took the brush from Nasir’s hand. He tried to hold the handle, but it was too narrow. He simply could not grip it and adjusted it to hold the wider part, opposite the bristles. He could have just grabbed it with his right hand, but he wanted to push himself. With extreme care, he began to run it through his hair from scalp to tip. He didn’t want to pull too hard, but he needed to apply enough pressure to do some actual good. It took him a few passes, but he finally found an appropriate stroke.

Watching him in the slowly defogging mirror, Nasir smiled. Daniels’ face was so serious as he pulled the nylon fibers through his hair. He was intent on not causing him any pain and that reflected in the set of his jaw and the determination in his eyes. For Nasir, it was the closest he had come to paradise in a long time. The women of the harem used to brush his hair and put it up with braids and ribbons. His master always chastised them for making him appear too feminine, but Nasir had enjoyed the attention. 

“It is getting long,” Daniels said, noting how much it had grown since they had met. 

Nasir sighed, “This is much shorter than it used to be.”

“Yeah? How long was it?” Daniel asked.

Reaching around to his back, Nasir indicated that it used to touch the top of his buttocks. 

At seeing that, a large “Game Over” sign seemed to flash on the back of Daniels’ eyelids. He looked over Nasir’s head and into the mirror. When they made reflected eye contact, he melted into him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man in front of him, he dropped the brush into the sink and buried his face into his hair. Nasir was already purring from the hair brushing and his body reacted to the warmth that was now pressed against him. 

Daniels was not content to simply breathe in his sweet scent. His lips slowly kissed their way from the top of his head and began their decent down to his ear. He swept that luscious black waterfall aside and exposed the flesh of his neck. Lips, teeth and tongue all began to dance over the flesh just below his earlobe. 

It was once again something Nasir had never experienced and the ecstasy that rose up from within threatened to collapse him to the floor. His hands went to the marble vanity to brace himself as he gasped and arched his back. 

There was a soft moan of pleasure as teeth skimmed their way back up his neck to an undefended ear. He bit the lobe once and produced another gasp from his captured prey. This only fueled his desire. As his tongue traced along the same path back down his neck, one hand run up his chest and the other slid down to his navel. 

From behind, Daniels adjusted his stance and pushed his knee in between Nasir’s thighs, parting his legs. Once he had him straddling his thigh, he pressed himself against his backside. It was the most exquisite feeling. Even through two layers of cloth, he could feel his body heat against him. The pressure caused his shaft to begin filling and hardening. The mere thought of being allowed to enter Nasir’s warm body produced a low growl to erupt from Daniels’ throat and his teeth sunk a little deeper than he perhaps wanted to. 

The teeth biting into his neck and nibbling on his ears thrilled Nasir enough that he felt his own organ begin to respond. His hand came off the cold stone in front of him and sought Daniels’ hand that was diving down his abdomen. He caught it and began to unconsciously guide it to his desired destination. However, the knee that parted his leg and began spreading him open was his undoing. It pushed him over the edge. Breathlessly, he gasped, “Agron…please…” – a sharp intake of breath as teeth sank into his neck- “…stop.”

One word and he was released. Mouth, hands and even other parts instantly severed from his body and Daniels took a step back. He was short of breath and had to grab his slowly slipping towel. He was not quite fully erect, but enough that the plush cotton couldn’t conceal him. He could see Nasir’s face in the mirror as he leaned forward over the sink. His eyes were closed and he was taking deep mouth breaths. Goosebumps appeared along his arms and they sent a ripple down his back to his legs. For a brief second, Daniels thought he was going to have to catch him again.

“Too much?” he asked quietly. 

Soft brown eyes opened and looked at him through the mirror before he turned around. “Yes,” he said, still breathless. “Forgive…”

As soon as he started to say it, Daniels stepped forward and placed his finger on his lips. “Don’t apologize. Never apologize for something like that. You tell me to stop and I will. Alright?”

Even with the finger on his lips, Nasir nodded. With that validation, Daniels bent down and replaced his finger with a quick kiss and then enfolded him into his arms.


	17. You are not prepared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest storm on record has taken its toll. Yet, within the safe house everyone is as fit as a fiddle. But, what happens when they decide to go outside for the first time in a week....It's a fight!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 17: Language**

They were taking longer and longer to get ready in the morning. They always made some excuse or would try and come down separately, but Daniels honestly didn’t give a shit. It was his time with Nasir without scrutinizing eyes. He knew the consequences of their discovery, however so long and no one ever saw them, then nothing could be proved. 

After pushing Nasir perhaps a little too far the previous morning, Daniels decided to back off a little bit. However, he did ask to brush his hair again and Nasir was more than glad to comply. He was able to grip the brush a little better the second day and his strokes were more certain. He didn't have the motor control, or the skills set to assist him in pulling it back for the day though, that was still up to Nasir. 

The storm had finally blown itself out last night. While the sky was not yet blue, the winds had stopped and there was no new snow falling. Road crews would be busy for the next 48 hours trying to get the city reopened. The internet said that “650,000 homes and businesses had lost electricity as wet snow, freezing rain and howling winds caused havoc throughout the northeast.” More than 37 inches of snow had fallen in their area alone, but those numbers were higher in other places further north. The blizzard had effectively shut most of the state down for six days. One of the longest on record.

Agnes opened the front door for the first time in a week and was met by a solid white wall. Not wanting to clean snow up from inside the house, she quickly closed it and chose to exit the house through the door off the porch. Once she and Lenny had cleared enough of the snow, they came back in and let everyone know that they could go out the back if they wished. 

Nasir was the first up the stairs to get his snow gear on. Daniels came up behind him and did the same. His ribs were healing nicely, yet he was still binding them. To prevent any damage to his hand, he put on his rubber shower glove under his winter mits. Once both of them were dressed they were met in the hallway by a pouting Betty. 

“I didn't bring my snow stuff,” she almost whined. 

While it took a bit of work to find items that fit her, they were able to get her enough to be able to join them. Tanner too dressed himself and the four of them burst out the backdoor like kids. The snow was still powdery and deep enough off the side of the deck that when Nasir jumped into it… he disappeared. Daniels laughed and went in after him. 

Just like children, it only took five minutes for all four of them to descend in a snow ball fight. At first it was every man and woman for himself. But, Betty and Tanner formed an alliance and quickly got the upper hand on Daniels and Nasir. This turned a polite little fight into a holy war. Battle lines were drawn and defenses quickly formed. Betty had a completive spirit and took this as an opportunity to expend all the energy she had been forced to keep bottled up for too long.

“Pray to your gods mother bitches! Not even they will hear your screams!” she called out across the courtyard. 

“Wow!” Tanner responded, looking rather shocked.

“Go bold or go home to Cali surfer boy! We will not lose!”

She was quickly making ammo from behind the snow covered table and chairs that gave them an adequate amount of cover. Meanwhile, Daniels and Nasir had taken up a position behind the line of trees that framed the quad area.

“Never give up, never surrender,” Daniels said to Nasir and they quickly piled snow up in front of them enlarging the drift. “And no quarter is to be given.”

Nasir smiled and then laughed. Daniels was truly a sportsman and was in his element. “Do not forget your wound,” he said quietly.

“That's of no concern, only victory.” He quickly showed Nasir the best way to make compact and highly accurate snowballs. 

Suddenly, without warning the first volley came in from across the battlefield. The snowballs were thrown high and they hit the trees above them. It began to send down a light cascade of snow. 

"Ha! You missed!" Daniels yelled out, not realizing their actual strategy. No sooner had he said it, the snow that had been weighing heavy on the branches to come lose and descend upon them as well. Daniels was ill prepared and quickly grabbed Nasir, covering him with his own body to shield him. Most of the snow landed on his back and Nasir remained unscathed. 

He lit up in a smile as he looked up in Daniels’ face directly over him. “You save me once again,” he said quietly. 

“It’s my job, remember?”

Forgotten was the opposing team and their next volley. Nasir put his gloved hands onto Daniels’ snow covered beanie and began to brush him off. Daniels took it as an invitation and brought his mouth down to his. There was no chance of them being seen by anyone and they allowed themselves to be lost in the moment. Warm lips and a hot tongues fought back any cold they might have been feeling. Betty and Tanner fired another volley and snow fell down upon them again, but it was of no matter. For them, they were the only two people in the world. 

An out of place yet familiar sound took Daniels by surprise. His head popped up and he looked in disbelief. It was the last thing that he expected, but a helicopter was coming in close over the tops of the trees. He watched as it circled the house and the grounds before coming back out over the courtyard. The remaining snow in resting on the branches of the trees was first affected by the rotors. Between the reverberation of the air and the vortex of wind coming from the blades, visibility for those on the ground was diminished to nothing. Daniels was glad he was still lying on Nasir and quickly covered him again. As it came lower and lower to the ground, he wrapped his arms around their heads to shield their faces from the snow being driven about. 

Hovering for some time, it appeared that the pilot was trying actually trying to clear a position to land. It was a success, but as it was doing so it began to bury Daniels and Nasir in powder. For fear of them being suffocated, Daniels kept throwing his up his head and shoulders every so often, to try and keep the pile from covering them completely. Nasir was terrified and on several occasions, he screamed. The man on top of him tried to console him at first with soft words, but they could not be heard. He decided it was best just to allow him to get it out. 

Neither one of them could see the helicopter that landed only 25 feet away. They both heard and felt it more than anything. As the loud engines began to power down, the massive rotor slowed its revolutions and it ceased to propel more snow onto them. Reaching for his weapon, however, was a bit of a chore given how many layers Daniels was wearing. This was further complicated by the fact that they were now buried under nearly 2 feet. 

Using his bandaged hand, Daniels covered Nasir’s mouth for a moment. This brought him out of his hysterics. His terrified eyes look up into those above him. Once Daniels knew he had Nasir’s attention, he brought his finger gently to his lips and told him, “Shhhh.” By being covered, they more than likely had not be seen. This gave them an advantage if those in the helicopter were any kind of hostile. Nasir knew and nodded at him, going completely quiet. 

As cautiously as he could and without potentially giving up their location. Daniels pushed himself off of Nasir and created enough room for him to crawl out. Once they were both free, Daniels found them a defensive position where they could see the both the helicopter and the house. He looked over toward the patio furniture where Tanner and Betty had been hidden. Were they still there and was Tanner providing any kind of protection for Betty? He could only hope. 

Peering over the berm, Daniels got a look at the aircraft. It was private, non-military, and it wasn't anything cheap. It was professional and definitely corporate by the large logo on the tail boom. He couldn't quite make it out because the snow was just beginning to resettle. 

“O’Connors,” he muttered as the door slid opened and a large man in tactical gear stepped out. He was armed and holding his weapon in such a manner that Daniels knew he was a professional. “Shit,” he said a little louder and Nasir looked up at him. “First guy off has a gun. Not a good sign.”

“Did you say O’Connors?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

It was Nasir’s turn to glance over their snow fortifications at the large blue aircraft. As his did, another man exited the sliding door. “Kail O’Connors,” he said, looking back at Daniels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentleman meet Kail O'Connors. He is an OC that I created back in 2004 when I used to RP with my best friends. (For a visual, imagine Gavin Rossdale. I drew Kail a LONG time ago and then one day saw a pic of Gavin and had an "Aw crap!" moment.) The man he is in this story is severely played down from who and what he really is. (Vampires and werewolves don't really fit here.) Anyway, I have another little piece about him and Eamon that was handwritten years ago. I am going to type it up on the bus and throw it up here with a link a little later.


	18. Bing or Google?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their snow day has been cut short by the arrival of Kail O'Connors. Daniels gets to meet the owner of the Company, but is reminded of his place in the world. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 18: Language**

“You can’t be serious?” Daniels said in complete shock. He looked back out to see another man, just as tall, but less bulky stepping out. Judging by the way he was dressed, Daniels would have never thought that he would allow himself to be ankle deep in snow. That suit looked like it cost more than he made in a month. He wasn’t as old as Daniels would have thought either. He pegged him in at late 30’s to early 40’s. His long hair was pulled back into a tight knot and he had a very pronounced widow’s peak on his forehead. He wore dark, wide glasses and was holding a coffee cup. Unless this guy was actually Bruce Wayne, it was not at all how he had imagined the multi-billionaire. 

“Yes, that is him,” Nasir said, standing up. 

“What are you doing?” Daniels hissed.

Nasir looked down at him and smiled, “We have met.”

“Wha…” Daniels said. He was dumbfounded as Nasir began to climb out over the berm. “Wait,” he said, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him back down. “I don’t know that guy he is with.”

There was a grunt and a grumble as Nasir was rolled over and landed on his backside in the wet snow. He glared up at Daniels, “That is Turner you ape! He is the private guard of Kail.”

“Well, we have protocols that have to be followed,” he said. Still holding his weapon, he called out, “Twenty-nine, ten, eighty-one!”

Hearing this, the armed man looked out into the trees. He couldn’t see them, but now he knew they were there. 

“Thirty-one, five, seventy-seven!” Tanner shouted out. Judging by the distance, he must have moved Betty when the helicopter was landing. He sounded as if he was closer to the house. 

The man Nasir had called Turner, looked back into the direction of Tanner and then back towards Daniels location. “Twenty six, ten, eighty,” he called out to the both of them and there was a collective sigh. 

Standing up, Daniels put the safety on his weapon and stuck it back into his holster. He held out is hand and helped Nasir up. 

“I told you,” the little man snapped as his eyes flashed with anger.

“I can never be too careful.”

That was met with another grunt as Nasir climbed over the berm and out into the courtyard in full view. Daniels rolled his eyes and followed. 

“Rizq Sabih?” the one Nasir had identified as Kail said seeing him. “What are you doing out here?” Daniels heard his brogue, but could tell that like himself, he had been in the states for a while. 

“We were enjoying the snow, khvadata,” he said, bowing to him. 

“There is no need to call me that, Rizq,” Kail replied. He started to reach for Nasir, but Daniels quickly came up beside him. 

“Good morning, sir,” he said, nodding his head. He was met with a cool stare. 

Kail looked him up and down with scrutinizing eyes, “You must be Daniels.”

“That I am, sir.” Daniels did not baulk at this man’s examination. If he truly was the owner of the Company, he wanted him to see his dedication to his work. He didn't puff up, but rather treated the man before him like he was his commanding officer. His back was straight, eyes forward and his hands were folded behind him. 

Recognizing what he was doing, Kail gave him a slight smile, “How are you healing?”

“Well, sir. Thank you.”

“Come then, let us get in the house.” Kail reached out and placed his hand on Nasir’s shoulder. The two of them walked side by side while Daniels took up a position behind and to the right. 

“Turner,” the other man said rather curtly.

He nodded, “Daniels.” 

As they got closer to the house, Tanner and Betty came out from alongside the porch. She was visibly flustered and Tanner was trying his best to calm her.

“Who the hell lands a helicopter in a backyard?!” she yelled at Kail. She had no idea who he was, but she didn’t care.

Turner stiffened, but Kail released Nasir and walked over to her, taking her hands into his, “Forgive me, young lady. We didn’t know anyone was outside. I would never have permitted my pilot to put any of you in danger like that. Are you alright?”

It was like someone popped a balloon, “Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry for yelling, I was just a little…ya know... excited and…”

“It’s alright. I imagine that we frightened you.” Kail smiled at her, “You must be Betty. Eamon has told me about you.”

Her mouth fell open, “Oh my god… you’re….”

“Kail!” Eamon called from the porch and everyone else was forgotten. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The reunion between Eamon and Kail raised a few eyebrows. Their embrace was that of more than a benefactor and his charge. It was pretty obvious that they were excited to see each other, but that they were also both holding back. Kail was the one to break the embrace and Eamon’s eyes told everyone who could see him that he was severely disappointed. 

Agnes and Lenny went to work quickly to create a brunch worthy of their employer. It was the first time that Daniels had ever seen Lenny act so humble. He was actually apologetic for not having anything prepared for him. Even Conrad and Foreman seemed to change in his presence. They were normally a couple of happy-go-lucky guys, but suddenly they were stiff and unresponsive. 

The only person in the house whose mannerisms did not change was Mitchell. Kail simply shook his hand and said, “Good to see you, old friend.”

As they were back inside the house, Tanner was no longer required to follow Nasir. Both he and Daniels seemingly became part of the furniture and weren’t even acknowledged. Betty however, being a guest, was including in the conversation between Eamon, Kail and Nasir regarding the quality of education that they were receiving. 

After five minutes of being completely ignored, while sitting at the same table, Daniels thought, *Fuck this.* He excused himself, went upstairs to his room and closed the door. Pulling out his laptop, he decided to waste a little of the battery power to get some answers. 

“Kail O’Conners,” he typed into the search engine and pressed ‘enter’.


	19. Can you handle the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir meets with Kail and discusses his past, present and his potential future. Meanwhile, Daniels gets some intel from Turner, but the pieces of the puzzle don't seem to fit. 
> 
> **Chapter 19: Language**

After their brunch, Kail asked Lenny if he could take his tea in the drawing room. Once he excused himself from the table and he asked Nasir to accompany him. Eamon looked put out, but a squeeze on the shoulder and a wink told him that he was not forgotten. Nasir looked at his roommate, but then complied and followed Kail into the room at the front of the house. 

Agnes was just setting out the tea tray and he thanked her. There was a generous fire burning while the oil lamps illuminated the room from the wall sconces. The velvet drapes were still drawn to ward off the frigid temperatures and it was difficult to tell whether it was day or night. In front of the closed window was the 10-foot Christmas tree. The lights were not on as they attempted to conserve energy, but the decorations reflected the fire light and that made it twinkle. 

Once Agnes had completed her task and left, Kail slid the stained glass doors closed. As he did so, Nasir felt a certain amount of anxiety come over him. This man was a close acquaintance of his master. If he did anything to offend him, surly his master would be displeased. While they had been at the table it was acceptable to act like the others, yet here, in private, all of his training came back. 

Walking over to the tray, Nasir asked, “Shall I pour for you, khvadata?” 

“If you wish, but please calm yourself, Rizq,” Kail said in a quiet voice. “I only wish to speak with you.”

Nasir nodded and began to pour the tea. From his time at his estate, prior to coming to the safe house, he remembered how he took his tea, two sugars and a splash of milk. He placed the cup on the saucer, with a linen napkin and handed it to him. 

“Thank you. Now please, sit,” Kail said and Nasir did so, yet he cast his eyes onto the floor. “I have spoken with Nileas and he is delighted to hear of your excellence in academics and is looking forward to you final grades”

“Thank you,” it was the first times in months that he had actually heard anyone say his master’s name and his first name at that. It was a sudden burst of reality. This was not his life, only an interlude.

“He heard of the attack you suffered last month and it was of great concern. My security force is looking into it and they have made some progress on determining who exactly it was that attacked you.” Kail took a sip of his tea and then gave Nasir an admiring look. “Perfect.”

“Thank you,” Nasir said again, bowing his head. 

“As I said, Nileas was troubled, but we both are fairly certain that your living here has not been compromised. We believe it was someone in the museum that saw you and made a call.” Setting down his tea cup, Kail reclined into the wing back chair. “If you’re content to stay here, would you like to complete another semester?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied. Outwardly, he was respectful and courteous. Inside, he was screaming in excitement over the idea of spending another six months with Betty and Daniels. “I have enjoyed my studies and would be pleased to remain.”

“Your English is sounding much better.”

Nasir nodded again at him and a smile graced his face, “Daniels has worked to correct my mistakes.”

There was a slight narrowing of Kail’s eyes as Nasir had said Daniels’ name. He had some been given some information regarding the two of them, but now having Risq in front of him, he could find out the truth for himself. “Mitchell advised me that you asked for a man’s removal. Drake, I believe. So, be it, but are you both satisfied with Tanner and would you like to retain him?” Kail asked. “Or do you feel that Daniels will recover enough to continue on with you exclusively?” 

“Drake was dismissed for his disrespect of my person. Tanner is an acceptable man, but I do not desire to keep him. Daniels,” - he had to contain his excitement at just saying his name - “has been excellent and his healing goes well. He returns to active duty in the near future without defaults.”

Kail picked up his tea cup again, “Hmmmm, alright then. I will advise his commanding officer that you will be retaining him for another semester.”

“Thank you,” Nasir nodded again. If he was allowed to show his true feelings, he would have been jumping up and down on the couch. 

Looking over the brim of his cup, Kail’s lowered his voice and he spoke in Nasir’s native tongue, “Pure intention juxtaposed will set two lovers' souls in motion.”

Nasir’s eyes widened at his words and his heart slammed against his ribs within his chest. 

“Shall we discuss the nature of your relationship with him?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
There was a light knock at Daniels’ door. He pulled out his ear-buds and quickly closed his laptop. Getting up off his bed, he opened the door. It was Turner. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

“You got a moment?” he asked.

Daniels held his door open, “Sure. C’mon in.”

“Pretty nice set up you all have here,” Turner said, looking around his room. 

Meanwhile, Daniels was sizing him up. This guy was in his late twenties and in top physical condition, just like most of the agents in the Company. His dark hair was cropped very short and it made Daniels nervous as his had grown out considerably on this assignment. Turner came in just at about his height, but maybe an inch shorter, but their green eyes were level with one another. Daniels could make out at least three weapons on his person, but only one of them was not concealed. He was a good looking guy and probably had not paid for his own drinks in some time. But, he was not his type.

“Yeah, it has its moments. With the power failure, were on backup systems. It is usually a lot brighter in here.” Daniels had engaged him in the proper amount of formalities, but wanted to skip anymore and get rid of him. “What’s up?”

Turner pulled out a thumb drive and handed it to him. “That is all the information that has been gathered on the man you killed. Facial recognition pulled up at least six different aliases from twelve different countries.”

“So, we don’t know who he was?”

“Oh no, we know who he was. We’re just not sure what he real name is.” Turner pulled out the desk chair and sat down. “He has affectionately been called the “Egyptian” and is a hired gun, well blade. However, he isn’t the run of the mill thug. This guy is known mostly for his…brutality. But, he got most of that from his boss.”

Daniels swallowed the lump in this throat, but didn’t let the other agent see, “What do you mean?”

“Alright,” Turner pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and spread it out on the desk. Daniels came up behind him to have a look. There were a bunch of faces on it forming something that looked like a family tree. “This is your guy right here.” He pointed to a rather blurry shot of the man he had hoped never to see again. The sight of him made the still mending ribs tingle. “We know he worked for Vasily Chudovisce. He’s a fairly big player over there in the Middle East when it comes to supplying arms to the highest dollar and I am not just talking about machine guns. Chudovisce has the ability to get stuff that can wipe out an entire village in under 5 minutes. ”

The guy he pointed to was an overweight beast of a man with thinning, stringy hair who appeared to enjoy the finer things in life. The photo had been taken in an Italian restaurant and he was dressed in a very expensive suit with a gold ring on every finger. Also in the photo were two teenage girls who were obviously providing him with entertainment. 

“In the photo with him,” -Turner pointed to a just as ugly, but younger version of the man- “is his son, Konstantin Chudovisce. He seems to be learning the business from his father, but occupies most of his time spending his father’s money in more exotic locations around the globe.

“Both of them have ties to Doku Umarov, the “Russian Osama Bin Laden” with a 5 million dollar price on his head. He is one of the major rebel leaders in Russia and has claimed responsibility for numerous attacks, including the 2010 Moscow Metro bombings and the 2011 Domodedovo International Airport bombing. The attacks killed 40 and 36 civilians respectively, and injured hundreds.” Turner looked up at Daniels, “He is a religious fanatic with ties to Al Qaeda as well. From what we have gathered, he gets his guns from Chudovisce.”

“How the fuck does Nasir fit into all this?” Daniels said, not realizing that it was out loud. 

Turner stood up, “Nasir, as you call him is connected to this guy.” He pointed to a rather husky, balding man with bushy black eyebrows and equally thick glasses. “This is Nileas Boethius. Born in Athens, but he discovered back in the 80’s, after a brief stint in the military, that there was money to made in the Middle East and relocated to Hamadan. He is a business man who deals in construction materials and electrical supplies for rebuilds.”

Daniels was confused, “Is Nasir related to him?”

“I don’t have that information, but I know that Rizq or Nasir has been in his care for some time. I believe there is some kind of connection.”

“I still don’t get how he ended up here,” Daniels said, looking at the man’s picture. “In my initial packet it said refugee. This is pretty fucking far from refugee.”

“It is not entirely false. Boethius and Kail are long time business associates.” Turner said, picking up the piece of paper. “He knew he could trust Kail with his safety. Judging by his choice of locations, I believe that Nasir was generally interested in an education.”

It was bullshit and Daniels could smell it. “So, how does this Egyptian and gun running Russian tie into the picture?” 

“From what we understand, there were some construction deals that went sour between Boethius and Chudovisce in Suez. A lot of money was involved and Chudovisce is seeking a way to hurt Boethius. Back in March, Chudovisce sent a group of mercenaries to attack Boethius’ place in Hamadam. They leveled it and killed everyone. So, I am guessing it must have been a fairly large deal that went sour.” 

“What’s on the drive?” Daniels asked, holding it up.

“The longer version of what we just talked about,” Turner replied. “Oh, but it’s G-14 so don’t share it with your client. However, if he gives you anything else, aside from this, you need to let me know. We want to make sure we are ahead of these guys and not get caught again with our pants down. ”

“I've done the math enough to know the dangers of our second guessing.” He held up his hand. 

“Yeah, I heard how you killed this guy. When this assignment is over, if you want to make some bucks and play with the big toys, give me a call.” He handed him a card and went to the door, “I run the Special Ops unit and I am always looking for guys that are worth something. Nice meeting you.” He smiled and walked down the hall. 

“You too.” He called after him. It was a lie. Half way through their conversation, Turner’s green eyes had turned brown he was so full of it. His C.O. told him that he didn’t have the clearance to get the full story. Now he was only getting half of it. 

Daniels thought about going back down to the library, but when heard Betty and Eamon laughing from the stairs, he went back to his room and closed the door. Why be ignored when you can keep to yourself. He spent the rest of the afternoon going over the files he had just been given. He knew the pieces fit...but how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some fun with lyrics in here. They are not mine and the copyrighted property of Tool... I just think they are awesome and it was the song that I was listening to writing this. 
> 
> http://youtu.be/vs0GvGnKJ9U


	20. Like a Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As d4rdy said... the plot thickens. Daniels looks into who Kail and the men from Nasir's past... while Nasir shows a strange new independence. 
> 
> **Chapter 20: Language**

After losing himself for hours in reviewing the information given to him by Turner, Daniels was more confused than he had been when he had started. He had begun with his initial search regarding the owner of the Company. Kail O’Connors was indeed a multi-billionaire, but it was family money that stretched back centuries. 

O’Connors International had existed since ships first sailed across Atlantic bringing both people and items to the new world. Once in America, his family evidently grew deep roots. When the railroad was built through the pioneering west in the 1800’s, O’Connors moved goods from east to west and back again. In the 1920’s when roads and highways were paved and began crisscrossing the United States, there they were again with overland trucks. However, in the past fifty years it had spread and O’Connors International now operated in 23 different countries. 

In addition to the shipping company, there was a chain of Five-Star luxury resorts worldwide with nearly 183 hotels in 66 countries. The amount of revenue created by just the European destinations rivaled the Hiltons. Then there was the computer chip manufacturing company and the continued advancements there. Of course he almost forgot the Company itself, which offered services to clients from weekend tourists up to royal dignitaries in 23 countries. At the end of his research, he determined that he had to be the richest man on earth...but he had never heard of him. 

Once he had finished with Kail, he moved to the thumb drive and looked over the documents there. He knew that Turner had fed him only part of the story and he was fairly certain that there would not be anything enlightening there. His main concern was the relationship between the three main players, O’Connors, Boethius, and Chudovisce. Boethius used O’Connors for the movement of his goods around the Middle East. On several occasions, it appeared that he had also used men from the Company to protect the shipment. 

The information he had for the connection between Boethius and Chudovisce were copies of build receipt that had been scanned. They gave him nothing. Included was a newspaper article from Hamadan concerning the destruction of Boethius’ estate. He didn’t know the language, so he couldn’t read it, but the pictures told him everything he needed. The placed was razed to the ground. That was pure hate.

Nasir had said the day they met that he was from Hamadam, but had recently spent time in Suez. That was where Chudovisce had his own estate. Could Nasir have been there when... There was another light knock on his door and it startled him. He had left it unlock and just hollered out, “It’s open!” 

The door cracked open and a set of beautiful brown eyes looked in at him. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Daniels said, quickly closing the files and ejecting the drive. 

“You have taken of nothing since morning,” Nasir said, coming into the room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned on it with he hands folded behind his back. “Are you unwell?”

“Nope, just know I’m not needed.” He gave a sarcastic little smirk as he signed into his Tumblr.

“I need you.”

Daniels looked up and his heart melted. He suddenly felt like an ass for his sarcasm. It wasn’t Nasir’s fault. Closing his laptop, he got up off the bed and went to him. He pressed the red button that locked the door and then took him into his arms. “I didn’t mean that. I just felt a little pushed aside this morning with Kail showing up and all.”

Reaching up, Nasir caressed his cheek and ran his thumb over Daniels lip. “Strike Kail and the others from thought. I would have them of no concern to the one who holds my heart.” Rising up onto the balls of his feet, Nasir kissed him deeply. It was a bold move on his part and it took Daniels by surprise as much as his words. “Will you sit beside me while we all dine tonight?”

“For you…anything.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dinner was an interesting experience as Kail insisted that that all sit together at the table. This included Agnes, Lenny and Mitchell. Everyone was packed around the table, elbow to elbow. Nasir was squished in between Betty on his left and Daniels on his right, so there was no one bumping into him that he didn't mind. 

Agnes kept trying to get up and help folks with various things, but Kail repeatedly asked her to sit down. Mitchell looked like a fish out of water. He never dined with them and to have so any people packed around him and all talking made him uneasy. He ate his dinner as quickly as he could and then made the excuse that he had to check on the batteries and house defenses. Kail gave him a sly wink as he left the table. 

After dinner everyone found their way in between the library and drawing room for conversation and dessert. Kail announced that he would be staying the night and be taking Eamon back with him in the morning. Along with Eamon, he offered to take Tanner back to the city.

“I must be misunderstanding, sir,” Daniels spoke up. “I thought that Foreman and Tanner would be staying on until I was back on full duty next week?”

Kail patted him on the back, “You seem fit enough.” And it was done. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They were curled against one another under the mountain of blankets. Nasir was purring, having fallen asleep with Daniels running his fingers through his unbound hair. Daniels thought of it as therapy. Nasir just enjoyed it. It could have been classified as a snore, but calling it a purr sounded better. 

Daniels had just drifted off to sleep when the sounds from the room above woke him. His eyes opened slowly as he tried to ascertain exactly what he was hearing. At first, he thought it might be some kind of trouble and his hand began to slip under his pillow. Then as he came around a little more, he was able to tell exactly what he was hearing. 

“Benefactor my ass,” he muttered and Nasir stirred next to him.

“What?” came a groggy little voice.

Daniels couldn’t help but snort, “Nothing, go back to sleep.”

The warm body next to him rolled over then then backed up against him. He lay motionless for nearly 15 seconds and then, without a sound, he propped himself up and looked up to the ceiling as well. Daniels could see his perplexed face. After a few midnight mishaps, they had decided to leave one of the lamps burning in the bathroom where nothing could catch fire. Through the partially open door, it provided enough light into the room to prevent stubbed toes on furniture. 

“What is that sound?” Nasir asked. 

There was a laugh, “It appears that Eamon and Kail have a….uh deeper relationship than anyone thought.”

“You do not mean?”

“Yep.”

“Ohh,” Nasir said, settling back down “He never spoke of it.”

Unmoving and quiet, for nearly 10 minutes, the two of them just laid there listening to the sounds of passion coming from upstairs. Eamon and Kail had been separated for four months and judging by the amount of noise, they were making up for it all in one night. 

As much as he tried to keep himself under control, it was beginning to stir him. The sound of their combined moaning was only slightly suppressed by squeaking of the bedspring and the thudding of the headboard against the wall. Given the layout of the house, only someone in the drawing room would be subjected to those sounds if he and Nasir were to… His mind set to wandering. Would his bed even make the same sounds? What position were they in to be causing the bed to move that much? Had to be doggy style. He could imagine Eamon being bent over the bed or even on his hands and knees with Kail, the owner of his company…. *Oh dear god!*

With a disgruntled groan, Daniels shot out of bed and threw the covers aside. 

“What are you doing?” Nasir asked, clearly concerned and perhaps thinking that he meant to go upstairs.

“I’m taking a shower!” he snapped going into the bathroom.


	21. Watching the show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bathroom is where these two seem to do their real bonding... will tonight be any different?

Bandages and pajamas be damned. He began ripping both of them off as soon as he started the water. He had managed to get his clothes off and was beginning to work on the re-usable elastic wrapped around his hand when Nasir pushed the door open. 

“You just showered this…” he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of nude and fully erect Daniels in the low lamp light. Shock registered on his face and he began to turn away. But, he stopped himself. No, he would gaze upon that which he had long since desired to see. Boldly, his eyes began at the floor and slowly examined every inch of exposed flesh below his belt which was normally concealed from view. Just as he had suspected, he had strong calves that were nicely defined, but not bulging. Perplexing was the scar just over his knee on this left leg. He had never seen it before. Perhaps it was simply the low lamp light that made the discolored skin stand out. 

What impressed him most was the sculpting of his thighs. He had several sneak-peeks at them over the past few months through towels and shorts. Albeit, to see them now, stripped of all cloth was truly breathtaking. And there, at his right hip was the tattoo. His eyes lingered there for a moment before brazenly shifting over to look at his erection. His eyes only flicked over the length of it before continuing their journey up his abdomen, over his chest and directly into his eyes. 

It was the second time that night that his reaction took Daniels by surprise. Awkwardly enough, for the first time in their relationship, he was the one to feel modest and he turned his back to him. “I just need to shower, okay,” he said quietly, trying once more to remove the bandages. He did not hear nor see Nasir come behind him, he was only suddenly aware of his hands on his arm. The contact of their flesh caused him to suck in his breath. 

Nasir’s voice was as soft as his hands, “Allow me to assist you.” Slowly, he walked around to the front of him and took his hand into his own. Over the past week he had become an expert at the binding his hand and could now make short work of it. Tonight, he took his time. Though he was looking down at his hand, he could see past it. It was stirring him to see Daniels’ hardened member but mere inches from his own flesh. The metal in the tip reflected in the soft light. Prior to this, he had only glimpsed him flaccid and the night he had touched him, it had been the same. It was obvious that the sounds of passion above them had stirred his own. Seeing him now in his full glory, he was fairly large. Certainly the biggest he had ever seen. Simply thinking about it, his own loins quivered.

His fingers traced over the wound which was looking better every day, “It has been a week. I believe you can safely get water upon it now.”

The tenderness of Nasir’s voice and the gentleness of his touch caused the sheer lust that Daniels was feeling to dissolve. He was not a rutting stag who only sought to mount the nearest doe. His eyes swept over the man before him and his heart warmed. “Thank you,” he replied. Nasir smiled, moved aside and allowed him to climb into the shower that was now steaming up the bathroom. 

The hot water hit Daniels’ body and it caused him to release a long moan of his own. Turning around, he slid the shower door closed and leaned his head forward onto the cold tiles. He sighed deeply and decided that he had made the right decision. The water always seemed to ease him. It had been that way since he was a kid. He was always in the pool while his brother was inside with his nose buried in books. *Christmas is in a couple of days, I should call him,* he thought. 

“Why do you choose to satisfy yourself in the shower?” Nasir asked and surprised Daniels.

He pulled open the shower door to find him sitting on a towel on the vanity. “What are you doing?”

“It is warm in here now and I have no desire to listen to those upstairs,” he said. “Or can you not perform with me here?” It was a cheeky comment and he followed it with an equally playful look. Daniels mouth fell open. It was apparent that he was not used to such shameless and brazen comments such as these from the likes of him. Certainly, he had heard rough speech from the other men of the house, but never him. He smiled an impish little grin knowing that he had truly shocked him. 

“No… I uh… I no longer need to…yeah,” he slid the door closed. 

Nasir couldn't help but giggle a little. However, he was genuinely curious, “You did not answer my first question.”

“You seriously want me to tell you why I jerk off in the shower?”

“Unlike some, I do not ask frilly questions,” Nasir answered. 

“I believe you mean frivolous…as in trivial or useless.”

Nasir thought about the word he had used. He had seen it in a book and thought that he had used it correctly. “What word do I mistake?”

“You said ‘frilly’ which means… like pretty and with lots of lace.”

No one was allowed to correct him on his language mishaps except for Betty and Daniels. Drake had done it three times and once in front of Tanner. It was another reason that he had detested the man. While in classes, he never spoke up for fear of making a fool of himself, but around his friends he was open to try and speak his mind. When he could find the right word. “Yes, frivolous. Too many waste breath with useless remarks.”

“Gotcha.” He snorted, “You must think I am a windbag.”

“I have moved past that.” He replied and a second later a handful of water was thrown at him from the other side of the glass doors, causing him to squeak. He was just sitting there, watching Daniels’ figure move through the frosted glass. Every so often he could focus on a bit a flesh through the design. However, in the low light it was difficult. 

Nasir noted that he was honestly showering and not giving himself gratification. This perplexed him. Judging by his erection before entering he assumed that was the reason that he had decided to bathe. He had interrupted him once before in the bathroom while he was stroking himself, but acted as though nothing was amiss. Why now was he holding back? 

“I have spent all of my life sharing a space with another. The only real place I could get privacy was in the shower.” Daniels said, beginning to answer his question. “Over at Company headquarters we live in these like barracks and commonly have to share a room. You don’t want to get caught by the guy on the bed next to you, so I started taking a lot of showers.”

“Did this start when you were younger?”

Daniels looked out at him from behind the glass, “You mean my showering habits?”

“Yes and no. I mean your seeking privacy by bathing?”

“Yeah, I guess. After my mum died, my brother and I had to share a room at our uncle’s house. I guess that’s where I first discovered that was the only place that I could be truly alone.”

All of the wind was taking out of Nasir’s mischievous sails. “Forgive me. I did not know that you had lost your mother.”

“Well, I never told you,” he replied, rinsing himself off. “She got sick when I was eight and died two years later.”

“What of your father?”

There was an annoyed chuckle, “He ran off right after I was born. Mum remarried when I was three. I thought he was a decent man, but we weren’t his. As soon as she was gone, he ditched us. We were sent all the way across the fucking country to go live with our uncle in Perth.” Another chuckle, “That hell lasted two years before we ran away.”

“And you have a brother? You have never spoken of him.”

The water turned off and Nasir jumped off the counter with his towel. “Yeah.”

He handed it to him as he opened the door. “Where does he live?”

“Thank you," he said taking the towel. Given Nasir's new found lack of modesty, he began drying himself off with the door open. "Darren? He’s a pastor in Bracken Ridge, outside Brisbane.” 

“Pastor?”

“Yeah, he found God when we were teenagers.” He laughed and stepped out, “Meanwhile, I found everything else. What about you? Back home…you have family there?”

It was one of those questions that he had avoided for the duration of their time together. He dreaded speaking about his past and with just cause. His master had warned him that those of the western world would not understand how he was raised and that he was never to speak of it to anyone. Yet, this was Daniels. “I have no siblings nor do I remember my parents.”

“Oh,” Daniels replied. “Wow, was there an accident or something when you were young?” His mind flashed to the information he had received from Turner. If his family had been killed, then perhaps that was how he was caught up with construction contracts, gun runners and religious extremist. 

“I honestly do not remember. I have been told that I was nearing two when they died,” he said, picking up the bandaging supplies. 

Used to their routine, Daniels placed his hand on the counter to receive his antibiotic treatment. He was excited that Nasir was opening up to him and hoped that he would help answer some of his questions and fill in the gaps. “Did you go live with someone else after that?”

Nasir’s heart began to pound in his chest. He had already said too much. “Do you not think that it should get some air?”

“What?”

“Your hand, it needs to breathe in order to heal.”

He had closed himself off again. Daniels could tell not only by his tone and his change of subject, but by his body posture as well. He decided not to pressure him further. If he showed him that he was approachable and allowed him to share without browbeating him over it, then perhaps he would open up to him again. “How about we call Kit-Kat and ask.”

Nasir’s face lit up and he smiled. However, it quickly turned to a look of concern, “Is it not too late?”

“Please. She woke me up at all hours of the night. Time for a little payback.”


	22. Who is sleeping with whom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light and funny chapter with a bit of serious at the end...
> 
> *Since it didn't get written into the story... I added a note with a bit of their conversation with Kit-Kat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "... Hello?"... came a groggy voice over.
> 
> "Oh, I'm sorry...did I wake you."
> 
> There was a pause followed by a deep intake of breath. "Do you know what time it is?" she asked.
> 
> "Yep, it is 1:52 am," he replied.
> 
> "I'm hanging up..."
> 
> "No wait! Nasir said that my hand should breathe... I mean it's been over a week."
> 
> She grumbled, "You called me at 2 in the morning to ask me about bandaging?"
> 
> "You used to wake me up at 3 in the morning for..."
> 
> "Good bye Daniels!" -click-
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Ring...

The following morning at the breakfast table there were a few anxious looks sent Daniels’ way by Eamon. Across the table, Betty was looking at Nasir with an awkward yet apprehensive look. Kail on several occasions looked at both Daniels and Nasir, while Tanner was looking over at Betty. Mitchell walked by with his coffee, looked at all of them and laughed to himself.

“Where’s your dressing?” Conrad asked Daniels.

“Oh,” he said, holding up his hand that was wrapped in only light gauze. “Talked to the nurse last night, she said it was time to give it some air.” He smiled at Nasir and bumped his knee under the table with his own. 

Once the dishes had been cleared, Betty was the first to act and grabbed Nasir by the arm, dragging him into the library. 

“I’m sorry for being rude like this, but did you guys… you know…?” Her eyes were almost sparkling and her hands were clasped in front of her like a child asking for a treat. 

Nasir’s eyebrows knitted together, not understanding her meaning.

“I heard quite a bit of noise last night,” she whispered, leaning in closer to him. 

As soon as the words cleared her lips, he jumped back from her shaking his head, “Oh no, those noises were Eamon and Kail.”

“What?!” She said it perhaps a little too loud and looked over Nasir’s shoulder to make sure no one was coming to see if something was wrong. “Oh my god. I had no idea.”

“Neither did we.”

“Wow and Ew! Isn’t he old enough to be like his father?”

“That I do not know.”

Meanwhile, Eamon asked Daniels for a private word. He took him into the reception room at the front of the house and closed the door behind him. “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

A small smile came to the young man’s face, “Nasir has told me what a gentleman you are, aside from your gruff exterior.”

“Pardon?” he asked, as a sincere look of inquiry came over his face.

“I am fairly certain that you were woken up last night by the…well the noise coming from my room. I mean, I heard your shower running.” His cheeks turned a rosy pink, “I would just ask that you don’t tell Nasir. I don’t know if he would understand. You know?”

“Yeah… right, right. No worries. You good? I mean, is this consensu…” Daniels was a little concerned.

Eamon leaned back against the wooden doorway and smiled, “Oh yes. He has never forced himself on me. In fact, it was more difficult for me. He wouldn’t touch me until I was an adult and I wanted him at sixteen.”

It was perhaps more information that Daniels actually wanted, but he could see by the stars in his eyes that Eamon was truly in love. “That’s wonderful,” he said with sincerity. “Oh, and no worries. I won’t say anything to Nasir.” 

Betty walked out of the library with stars in her own eyes. Nasir had told her everything that they had overheard. But, out of respect for Eamon, they both agreed not to speak of it to anyone else. 

“Betty?” Tanner asked, catching her as she started up the stairs.

“Yeah?” she turned.

His cheeks were flushed and he looked generally concerned, “Look, I know it isn’t any of my business, but Daniels could get in a lot of trouble for having relations with a friend of his client.”

She came back down a few steps and propped her hands on her hips, “What are you talking about?”

“I heard you guys last night,” he said, quietly coming up the stairs to meet her. “I was going to get a glass of water and well…”

Her hands went from her hips to her shocked face, “Oh my god, no! I’m not sleeping with Norbert.”

“Who?”

“Never mind,” it was her little joke to still call him that. Suddenly, she realized what she had said. If Tanner thought the sound was coming from Daniels’ room and it wasn’t her in there with him, where would he look to next. Deciding to throw her little pact out the window in order to protect Nasir was her only option. Besides, was this guy really going to say anything to his boss? Reaching out, she grabbed his shirt, “Look, let what you heard last night go alright. Let’s just say there was a very…very happy reunion yesterday.” She winked at him.

It took a full thirty seconds for Tanner to process what he had told her. She waited and watched as the small gears in his brain grinded to the end result. “Oh… wow… ewww. But, okay.”

“I know, right?”

“Yeah, so you and Daniels aren’t an item?” he hadn’t seemed to grasp that part.

She shook her head, sending her large blonde curls about her face, “No.”

“Sweet! Well, my contract with Nasir ends today and I was wondering if I could get your number.”

Daniels was walking past the drawing room when Kail appeared in the doorway, “A moment of your time if you would please?”

He turned, “Of course, sir.”

Kail closed the door and gestured for him to sit. “I spoke at length with Nasir yesterday and he advised me of your outstanding job performance. Mitchell has said that you are dedicated and Turner discussed with me the gravity of the situation you had found yourself in last month. You’ve performed your duties remarkably”

“Thank you, sir,” Daniels responded in astonishment. 

“Consider it a Christmas bonus, but I would like to give you an additional months pay and a vacation to a destination of your choice.” He folded his hands into his lap, “That is, at one of the resorts I own.”

Without thinking, he blurted out, “Got anything in Brisbane?”

“I believe there is one just south of there, by the Gold Coast,” he said and actually smiled.

“Really? I’m just… wow. Thank you, sir.”

Standing back up, he straightened his jacket, “In fact, if you would like, Rizq could go with you. I already have agents in place at most of my establishments for higher end clientele that do not wish to be seen.” 

Daniels stood as well, “Seriously?” For some odd reason in his mind that didn’t add up. He was offering him a vacation, but telling him to take his work with him.

“Think it over, look at my listings and the two of you discuss it. Have Mitchell contact me when you have made your choice.”

“Thank you again, sir.” He reached his hand out and then realized it was probably a stupid move. He was pleasantly surprised when Kail did in fact shake his hand. “If I may ask, sir… I haven’t been able to place your accent. Irish?”

“Yes. Most people guess Scottish.”

“I get confused with South African. What part of Ireland, sir? I was there two years ago on assignment, beautiful country.” Daniels asked. He was fishing, but keeping it casual. 

“My family home is in County Shannon,” Kail responded, eyeing him with suspicion. 

“Oh yeah, very lovely there. I showed Nasir some pictures online and he couldn’t believe that any place could be that green.”

“Thank you, Daniels. Risq Sabih is very precious to a friend of mine and it gives me comfort to know that you have taken such a personal interest in him.” His handshake turned into a bit of a tighter squeeze. “I am sure that when he returns home at the end of this next semester he will sing your praises as well.” 

Daniels let go of his hand and nodded. The message was received loud and clear.


	23. The "Safe House" exodus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm is over... time for everyone to head their separate ways. After all Christmas is in three days. 
> 
> Potpourri chapter... trying to wrap everything up nice under the tree.

Later that afternoon, it seemed that everyone was packing their bags. Even Betty was collecting her things. Nasir came to her room and asked her where she was going.

She gave him one of her monstrous bear hugs, “Kail has offered to give me a lift to Schenectady so I can be with my folks for Christmas. They have power so… yay! I’ll be back the second week in January.”

He was happy for her, but sad that she was leaving. 

Conrad, Foreman were packing up for the break. When Eamon returned with Kail to his estate, they would get a month off. Conrad was heading for Florida and Foreman was going to spend the time with his folks in Saint Louis. Not coming back in January was Tanner and he was sorely disappointed. He had spoken with Mitchell and asked if anything ever opened up, that he give him a call. Betty also walked away with his number. 

What was the most shocking to Daniels was that Agnes and Lenny were pulling out their luggage. He began to panic, “What am I supposed to eat?”

Lenny gave him a dirty look, but Agnes smiled at him. “There are plenty of things to eat in the fridge and the freezer. I am sure you will figure it out.”

“Don’t burn down my kitchen, Dundee.” Was the last thing Lenny said before boarding the helicopter with Agnes and Betty. That was the first trip that it made. Dropping the older couple off where their daughter could pick them up and then flying over to do the same thing for Betty. While dropping her off, it refueled for the next segment of its flight. 

Once it returned, the engines were not cut and the rest of them loaded up. Within a manner of two hours, the house went from utterly full to eerily empty. 

“Well,” Daniels said. “Looks like we’ll be conserving a lot of energy, just the three of us.”

Nasir smiled, “I am sure that Mitchell will appreciate that.”

“I do,” he said, coming up behind the two of them in the library. 

“Damn! What are you like Batman or something?”

“Nope. So, I figure we can all just do our own thing for the next few days.” He turned and began to walk out of the room. “Don’t touch the veggie lasagna, that’s mine.”

“What shall we do with our time?” Nasir asked. 

After a moment of deep thought, Daniels got a huge smile on his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Daniels released a long and slow moan as Nasir straddled him on the floor. His hands were holding tightly onto his waist as he rocked back and forth. He thrust upward with his hips twice, but the smaller man was stuck to him. His buttocks resting against Daniels’ swollen and throbbing groin as he looked down into his face.

“You did not say hold!” he screamed. “I would not have connected if you had called the proper hold.”

They had been in the gym for the past two days and nights as Daniels began to teach his very eager pupil the fundamentals of self-defense. Nasir's training as a dancer was coming into play and his body was more agile than Daniels' would have thought. That training also gave him the edge when it came to hand to hand combat. Still, being that his trainee was a novice without any real experience, Daniels decided to forgo using pads. He was gravely mistaken. He now bore a mild black eye, a fat lip and his shins were bruised to a shade of green. He had worn a little more protection today, but forgot one crucial piece. 

As they grappled, the bandaging on his hand came loose. It was only a momentary distraction, but Nasir’s knee met with his testicles at a high velocity of speed. As he rolled over, his sparring partner went with him and was now resting on the very area that he wanted to hold on to. 

“Get… off…” he groaned. “My… nuts…”

“What nuts?!”

Coughing and rolling his eyes, he managed to grind out, “Your knee… my junk…” 

Nasir understood that reference and got up in an instant. His eyes were wide, “Apologies, I did not know.”

The weight lifted from his hips, Daniels was finally able to get his hands down between his legs and roll over into the fetal position. It was the end of their training for the day. 

That night after Nasir showered, he came to bed sporting his new pajamas. Daniels noticed and gave him a whistle, "When did you get those?"

"The day I went shopping with Betty. She told me that it is her family tradition to wear new sleeping clothes to bed on the Eve of Christmas." He smiled a huge grin. "I am learning your customs."

Looking down at his own worn out cotton pants and 'Slayer' T-shirt, Daniels felt a little put out. His family didn't have traditions like that, at least not after they had lost Mum. "Well, I can sleep naked, that would be a change." Nasir rolled his eyes and handed him the brush. "See, now... brushing your hair before bed everynight...this is a tradition I can get behind."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


_It was heavy in his hand, heavier than he had ever imagined. He had seen them hanging on the belts of the men around him his entire life. He never thought that he would have one in his own hands._

_“It will lighten in time,” he had said, but how long would that take?_

_Swinging it left and then right, he body ached from the blows he had received earlier. Yet, now in the cover of darkness, he could practice what he had learned without scrutinizing eyes. He imagined a foe dressed in heavy armor. He had seen the guards dress on a regular basis and knew exactly where their weaknesses were. Could he strike them in the heat of battle in the days to come? Approaching the wall, he connected with the hard bricks a few times. The sound echoed in the dark courtyard and he backed away. There was no wish to wake anyone._

_The gladiators had killed not only the men of his dominus, but also those that had arrived on patrol. From the ground, he had watched his every move. The way he held the sword, how he swung it and even the movement of his feet. When the time came to act, he had done so. He had taken a man’s life…he thought he would feel remorse. He did not._

_While he was treated well and even held a position of respect, there had been a collar around his neck. He was nothing more than a piece of property. He could be sold away at any moment. Traded like a commodity. Even put to death if he displeased his master. No, his life was not his own. Nothing was. He was nothing… Now he would be something._

_“Never strike blade against stone, it dulls killing edge,” someone said coming up behind him. He turned, still holding his weapon and the big man responded. Seeing the blade, he quickly drew his own. “Do we have quarrel?”_

_“No, I was startled. I thought myself alone,” he replied, bringing the steel down._

_The man who had called him a 'wild little dog' laughed and put his sword away, “Truly? Is anyone ever alone Nasir?”_

_For some reason, he turned the ‘s’ sound in his name to a ‘z’ and it was pleasing on his ears. He blushed and lowered his eyes for a moment. This man stirred something inside him, “You hold position in this army, do you not?”_

_“Perhaps, it could be considered that way. Yet, we are now freemen and all equals.” He smiled and two dimples appeared on his cheeks._

_Nodding, he understood his meaning. Looking up into the green eyes before him, he asked the one question that had been on his mind all day, “What are you called? “_

_Perhaps trying to be silly, he tipped his head and touched two fingers above his eye in mock salute, “I am Agron, from the lands east of the Rhine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... you guys are fast... I didn't get a chance to get this up.
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/Kail.jpg.html)


	24. The eve of knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve.... did the boys remember to leave cookies out for Santa? And I wonder what he will bring them.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 24: Language and allusion to rape**

“Agron… Agron…” Nasir said in his sleep. He wasn’t thrashing about, but his head was moving on the pillow. 

Years of training caused Daniels to wake up with the slightest movement or sound. Sharing his bed, while enjoyable, made for some restless nights. Hearing his name being said softly and sweetly woke him up in an instant. Rolling over, he placed his hand gently on Nasir. 

He gasped as brown eyes snapped open from slumber and his hand grabbed the one his chest. 

“Whoa,” Daniels said quietly. “I hated to wake you, but you were saying my name.”

Leaving his pillow and section of the bed behind, Nasir rolled into Daniels and hastily sought his lips with his own. He nearly missed and smashed his mouth into his chin. But, the error was quickly corrected. Their lips joined and the two of them melted into each other. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Had he dreamed of Agron his whole life? Or now, was he merely replacing the image of the man of his dreams with the flesh and blood pressed against him. 

Tongues intertwined and it was not long until Daniel’s hands found their way into Nasir’s hair. He did not pull at it, only ran his fingers through it. Yet, it was not like his exercises. He was stroking it in such a sensual manner that Nasir felt his entire body respond to the touch. 

Wanting to feel his skin, Nasir pulled Daniels’ night shirt up his broad back. His fingers dug into his flesh, but it was not enough. The fabric slid back down and returned the barrier between him and what he most needed. He pulled at it again and Daniels took the hint. Raising himself up and breaking their connection for a moment, he used his good hand to pull the shirt over his head and cast it aside. As soon as it was done, he returned to those waiting arms. 

Without the hindrance of the cloth, Nasir was finally able to glide his hands over the smooth skin that he had fantasized about for so long. Until that exact moment, all of their touching had been made while dressed. He had never been so bold as to touch his naked flesh. The recent events in the gym had seemed to drive him to a maddening desire. While grappling with him only wearing a thin T-shirt, he had been able to feel all of those muscles that he had been staring at for so long. 

Keeping his hands buried in his hair, Daniels rolled them over. Fearing his weight would be too much, he use used his legs to get between Nasir’s. All the while the two of them smothered one another with kisses. Whereas Nasir had drawn back when he had last put himself between his splendid thighs, this time one of his fantasies came true. Those legs, which Daniels knew first hand to be extremely flexible, wrapped around his hips and pulled him down into the body below him. 

He couldn’t help but groan as his filling shaft pressed against Nasir’s warm body. But, the hard buttons of his pajama bottoms were causing him a certain amount of discomfort. Pulling his hand out of his hair, he glided his hand down Nasir’s lithe body to his own waist. He tugged his pants down enough that his cock was able to spring forth and lie directly on the soft flannel of the body below him. 

The pressure of him between his legs, grinding his hips into him was exquisite. He could feel Daniels hardened member pushing against his own and it duly responded. At the same time, there were lips, teeth and tongue again on the flesh of his neck. He was being bit, kissed, and sucked all at once. His head began to spin as he started to pant in sheer passion. 

Feeling himself being urged forward, Daniels’ hunger grew. He wanted to feel a pressing of flesh that was more than their lips. With his hand still near his waist caressing his flesh, he took a hold of the elastic band of Nasir’s pants and pushed them down. A second later, their two shafts touched, Daniels nearly spilled himself. 

“Stop…stop,” Nasir panted, yet so caught up in the moment Daniels did not hear him at first. “Stop!” he finally cried out and the weight on him lifted. 

Nasir pushed himself out from under him and jumped from the bed so quickly that he tripped. Regaining his feet, he walked away and nearly reached the bathroom door before he stopped. After several deep breaths, he leaned against the desk and rocked himself back and forth a few times. “Forgive me, I did not…”

“I told you to never say you’re sorry for telling me to stop, alright?” Daniels said, his own breathing coming quickly. He pulled his pants up and rolled over to look at him.

“It is just that…I find it difficult to…to be with you…” Nasir was honestly trying this time to tell him the truth, but the words failed him yet again. “It is not you… I have been…I was…” He let out a long sigh feeling defeated by a lack of language. 

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Daniels said quietly, “I know what happened to you Nasir. It’s okay.”

Straightening up right away, Nasir’s voice reflected his horror, “How do you know this? How could you?”

“I have heard you in your sleep,” he said, opening his hands and then clapping them back together. “I have seen you struggle against unseen restraints. Not to mention what happened in the hospital. They’re all tell-tale signs. I assume that you were held against your will and raped.”

As he said the word, it became a horrible reality for Nasir. He had looked up an appropriate translation for that word on his computer, trying to figure out how to tell him the truth. The images that he came across along with the definition had traumatized him all over again. Folding his arms across his chest, he threated to shut down again. “I am unclean,” he whispered.

“What?!” Daniels barked, standing up. “Don’t you dare say that!”

“It is truth!” Nasir screamed back. “That man soiled me! I can never share myself without…his filth will always be upon my flesh! How can I touch you with his…”

Flying at him, Daniels grabbed him by the shoulders and practically shook him, “It’s not your fault! You hear me? That man, he is the one responsible. Okay? Not you! You’re innocent.”

“How do you know this?” 

“Because, the same thing happened to me a couple of times,” Daniels said, backing slowly away from him. He sighed deeply and sat back down on the bed. 

“What?” Nasir said, dropping his arms. He could not imagine anyone being able to hurt him in such a fashion. 

“Yeah, if anyone here is unclean, it’s me.” He sighed again and rubbed his forehead. 

“Why do you say such things?”

“When I was younger there were a couple of guys who just took it a little too far.” Remembering the details of what had happened was painful, but if it helped Nasir to get beyond his fears, then it was worth it. Besides, it was time that he came clean about his past. “The first time I was 14 and just too naïve. I told the guy to stop, but he didn’t care that he was hurting me. The second time was a year or so later. I don’t really remember all of it. I was too fucked up to stop him physically, but I remember screaming.” He laughed for a second, “I wasn’t always this big.” 

Taking a few steps, Nasir closed the gap between them and came to stand in front of him.

“The worst was the night before my 17th birthday. This guy picked me up and said he wanted to party. I didn’t know that his idea of a party would involve two of his friends and a basement. They kept down there for almost three days.” As he spoke, Nasir reached out and put his hand gently onto his head. His fingers ran softly through his hair as he told his story. “At one point I remember telling them that it was my birthday and I just wanted to go home. That only served to add to their cruelty.”

He took a deep breath remembering the pain of having all of them take him at once. It was something he never wanted to ever experience again. “When they were done with me, they threw me in the back of someone’s truck and dumped me back where he had picked me up. The worst part is he made sure to stick a twenty in my pocket. I remember him whispering, ‘See, it’s not like we didn’t pay you.’ Assholes.”

Nasir bent down and kissed him sweetly on the forehead, “Why would he say such an awful thing?”

*Truth time,* Daniels thought. He took Nasir’s hands into his own, cleared his throat and looked up at him. “Remember when I told you that I used to do a lot of drugs when I was a teenager?”

Nasir nodded.

“I was a kid and I didn’t have a job. In order to buy those drugs, at first I was a thief, but that didn’t bring in enough cash.” Swallowing hard, he squeezed his hands, “I sold my body to men in exchange for the money to get my drugs. Sometimes I would just trade the sex for them, but most of the time…there was cash involved. 

The whites of Nasir’s eyes seemingly took over his entire face. His full lips parted as his mouth opened in disbelief. “You were a whore?”

“If you want to put it that way, but they don’t use that word for males. We were called ‘rent-boys’ or even ‘hustlers’ by the cops and johns.”

Replaying is story in his head, Nasir began to do the math, “How long did you do this?”

Daniels looked him in the eyes, “Three years.”

Nasir pulled his hands free of him and backed away. His face was a mixture of devastation and resentment. 

“Nasir please,” Daniels said, standing up.

“Do not approach me!” Nasir snarled. “How could you dare hold me in your arms and offer me reassurance. You are nothing like me! You chose that life for yourself.” He backed all the way up to the bathroom door. “I was taken against my will by a man who had no concern for my wellbeing. He kept me in chains. Chains!” he screamed, slamming his fist into his chest as tears began to flow down his cheeks. “I was never paid for my services! I was thrown scraps of food, made to sleep with the dogs and forced to service that beast near every day for three months! Never, NEVER! seek to compare your misery with mine!”

Taking a step towards him, Daniels voice almost begged, “Wait…”

“No! Do not touch me! You stay away from me!” he shrieked going into the bathroom. He slammed the door and locked it. 

Falling to the floor, Daniels buried his face into his hands and wept. *Merry Christmas,* he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because, I feel awful for probably ruining your day... here is a drawing I did about a month ago of the worst time in Nasir's life... too bad he is just so darn pretty. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/SlaveNasir.jpg.html)  
> 


	25. With ribbon, lights and apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas in...June. 
> 
> **Chapter 25: Language**

The sun was just coming up and the window of the drawing room was open with the tree lit up. Crews had worked relentlessly to get the power back on. Instead of leaving cookies and milk for Santa, people were taking coffee and doughnuts out to the utility workers. 

Power in the safe house had been restored at 0317 causing all of the systems to reboot. Daniels wasn't sleeping, so he was able to assist Mitchell with some of the mandatory resets. One of them was on the panic rooms, but they both decided that they would check Nasir’s when he got up in the morning. After that, Daniels had just decided to stay up. He figured there wouldn't be anything going on and he could catch a nap later. 

Sitting in front of a warm fire in his pajamas, Daniels nursed a cup of coffee while he read the paper. It was a guilty pleasure. One he had not indulged in since before the incident at the museum. 

“I’ll be back tonight. Don’t wait up,” Mitchell said in the doorway, pulling on his over coat.

“Wait, you’re leaving? I thought you turned to dust if you left the property,” he jibed and received a look. “Just kidding. Can I ask where you’re going in case there is an emergency?”

Mitchell paused and put his hands into his coat pockets, “I always go to Niagara Falls on Christmas Day.”

“Alright. Drive safe and have a great day. I’ll page you if anything falls apart.”

There was something about his smile that made Daniels uneasy as he turned and left. 

He went back to his paper and kicked his slippered feet up onto the ottoman. It was nice to have the paper being delivered again. Without it, well he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do while eating breakfast. Look at the guy across from him? That had been awkward. He had read the front page, but all it talked about was the storm and how the county was trying to get back on its feet. Skipping all the political news he went to the sports section. They had been so cut off from the world during the storm. He wasn’t sure who was playing the Christmas Day game. He preferred Rugby and soccer, but American football had grown on him over the years. He read the sports section from beginning to end before heading to the funnies. He always saved them for last. 

“Good morning.”

Turning suddenly, he nearly spilled his coffee. Nasir was standing in the doorway in his pajamas and bathrobe. His hair was unbound and he looked as if he had fallen down the stairs. There were dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his lips were swollen. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Daniels stood up and came around the couch. He kept his distance, but his face clearly reflected the distress he felt at seeing him that way.

His obvious worry touched Nasir. Even after his cruel words the prior evening, Daniels was still concerned over his wellbeing. “My words last night struck out at you in harshest manner. For that, I am sorry.”

“Hey,” Daniels said coolly. His body screamed, wanting to take him into his arms and soothe him. However, he had been told quite clearly not to touch him. He wouldn’t do so unless that ban was lifted. “Let me get you some coffee and maybe some fruit. You look like you could use a little something to eat.”

Nasir nodded and looked past him at the multitude of lights that twinkled off the silver decorations. He had seen the tree when Agnes put it up, but it had been dark for so long he had forgotten how splendid it was, “It is beautiful.”

“Yeah, it is. Have a seat by the fire, I’ll be right back.” He said scurrying into the kitchen.

Nasir felt awful. His entire body hurt. No matter what he had done, he had not been able to sleep. At first he had cried himself out on his bed, but that proved to bring back memories of Daniels’ kindness. He then went into his closet, but again, his little bunk had been cleaned up by him as well. He had finally crumpled on to the floor in a little ball and wept for the remainder of the night. He was so upset with himself for being crass with a man who had never sought him harm. Part of him felt that if Daniels decided that they would go their separate ways from that moment forward, he would be completely justified. 

“Here you go,” Daniels said, hurrying back into the room with a tray. On it he had coffee, a craft of orange juice, a banana and a grapefruit already cut in two, sprinkled with sugar. “I wasn’t really sure what you wanted.”

“Thank you,” Nasir replied quietly. He was curled up on the other couch under one of Agnes’ heavy quilts. 

He started to sit up but Daniels stopped him. “Don’t get up. What do you want?”

“I would like some orange juice, please.”

“Orange juice, coming right up!” he said with a funny voice. He poured him a tall glass and then handed it to him.

“Gratitude,” he replied again. 

After refilling his own cup, he returned to his nest of blankets. There were a few minutes of silence where only the fire could be heard crackling as he drank his coffee and Nasir nursed his glass looking up at the tree. The mutli-colored lights reflected off his wide eyes. Daniels remembered hearing the phrase, ‘Like a kid on Christmas,’ but never understood it until he watched Nasir just looking at the tree was such admiration. 

After another few minutes, Daniels finally broke the silence, “Mitchell left this morning.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, he said he would be back sometime tonight. He and I were up pretty early this morning when the system reset after we regained power.” He sat his mug down on the little table next to him. “I need to check out your closet later today to make sure all systems are a go.”

Nasir pouted, “I was locked with in for nearly two hours.”

“What? Oh, shit. Why didn’t you call on the emergency phone in there?”

The look he gave him answered his own question. He was too ashamed. 

Pulling his feet back off the couch, Daniels leaned forward and rested his elbows onto his knees. “What you said to me last night, it was how you felt. You know? I can’t blame you for your anger. I had no idea what exactly it was that you went through. You were correct, okay. What happened to me was nothing compared to…”

“No, “Nasir interrupted, setting his glass aside. “I was wrong to say those things. I had no right. Your pain was no different than mine.”

“Bullshit,” Daniels spat, taking Nasir by surprise. “You were right. I put myself into that situation. I did that to myself…yeah, the guys that hurt me, they were wrong, but you…” 

“You were but a child and did not deserve rough treatment,” Nasir said, his unease plain in his voice and his jumbling of words told Daniels that he was very emotional. “I remembered your words from the shower. You said that you and your brother had ran away from hell. How else could you care for yourself as a child? You had to make sacrifice.” 

He shook his head, “Darren made out okay. I just didn't like rules.” Looking at him, he tentatively asked, “How old were you?”

The question made him very uncomfortable and he shifted his seat, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. It took him nearly a minute before he found his courage. “It was but nine months ago.”

The anger Daniels was trying to suppress threatened to boil over like a kettle. All night he had been wrestling with his demons. What Nasir had said was done to him, being kept in chains, and being forced upon daily… He was going to have to repair the wall in his own closet after putting his fist through it twice. “Tell me that the man who did this to you lives.” 

At first Nasir was stunned that he would say such a thing. Yet, as he thought about his words more, what he was indirectly asking made more sense. “I do not know,” came his soft response. 

His jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth, “Then my gift to you this Christmas Day is the promise that if he yet draws breath, by the time I am through with him he will not and he will go to the afterlife wishing he had never touched you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Better?  
> Wow, poor Nasir... I thought I was going to have to ship him (Pun intended) off with Kail.


	26. Making promises and finding truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniels begin to put some of the puzzle together and Nasir has an epiphany.

Daniels words and the way his eyes reflected his resolve in the matter struck deeply into Nasir’s soul. He was not making an idle threat. However, the idea of Daniels going after him tied his stomach in knots. Turning his head, his voice was quiet and even reserved, “He is a very powerful man and extremely dangerous.”

“Yeah, well so am I,” he chuckled. “And now… I know a guy with a helicopter who has...”

“This is no matter to be laughed at,” Nasir interrupted, his face becoming very grim. “This man is a killer. If not doing the deeds himself, paying a multitude of others to do so.” 

*It’s time to start putting the pieces of this puzzle together,* Daniels thought. What Nasir had just said fir into the timeline in his head. Boethius’ estate had been destroyed on March 15th. “Vasily Chudovisce?” he asked in a cool voice.

It was a name that Nasir had never wanted to hear again and the color draining from his face gave an answer. Buried within the safety of colorful cotton squares, his eyes grew large, “How do you know this?”

“That man, who grabbed you at the museum, had you ever seen him before?” Daniels asked. He feared the answer, but needed to know the truth.

Nasir suddenly wished that he had not come down the stairs, that he had not emerged from the closet and that he had not woken up. His walls were collapsing in on him. Pulling is hands out of the blankets, he rubbed his eyes before resting his chin on this palms. Part of him told him to lie…tell him no. Looking over at Daniels, he took a deep breath, “Once. He came to Suez to meet with…with…” He could not say his name.

“Chudovisce?” Daniels said and bit his lip. That was what he had been afraid of. Why else would Nasir have gone off with the man without raising a fuss? He had to have known him and what he was capable of. 

“Yes,” replied and sighed deeply. “Please, do not be angry with me, Agron.” The name tasted sweet on his lips while he was trying to swallow the bile of his past. “I was…no… I am still so afraid.” Closing his eyes, he covered them with his hands and turned his head down into the blanket. So much pain, always lying, always hiding…it felt like an eternity. The only time he knew true peace was when he was in the arms of the man sitting across from him. The very soul that he had been false with for so long. 

“I am not angry with you. I may have a lot of rage inside of me, but I’ll never direct it at you,” Daniels replied. Risking all, he got up from his seat and came around the coffee table to sit next to Nasir. But, he dared not touch him, “I just wished you would have told me.”

Feeling the shift in the weight of the couch, Nasir lifted his head to see the expression on the big man’s face. It was almost heartbreaking. Once again, in light of his dishonesty, Daniels showed his compassion. Something Kail had said came back to him, _‘Imagine if you were only given this one life. Would you squander it away in fear or live it to the fullest? ’_ Looking Daniels directly in the eyes, he said quietly, “I no longer want to be afraid. I do not want to hide. I do not want to hurt and no longer want to live lies”

Taken aback by his words and the look of sheer determination on his face, Daniels nodded. “Alright then. We’ve started your training, so you’ll be able to defend yourself. As for the rest, after that fiasco last night…let’s be truthful with one another from here on out, eh? I should have told you about my past quite a while ago.”

“Please know, I could not speak truth before…for you would know my shame,” he said. His voice still carried his courage, but was laced with the fear of Daniels’ potential disappointment in him. 

“There is nothing for you to be ashamed of. Okay. Please, understand that. The disgrace is not yours, it’s his.” Being this close to him and not being able to touch him was beginning to cause him physical pain. His chest was tightening and in doing so he could feel pressure on his ribs. As if sensing his anguish not only physically, but emotionally as well, Nasir reached out from the side of the quilt and gently touched Daniels knee. It was if someone released a valve in his lungs and he could suddenly breathe again. He sighed deeply and then gave a little smile. 

“I understand, yet… I cannot help but feel…” Once again Nasir did not know the words he wanted to express his true feelings. He pondered the words and even muttered them in his most spoken tongue and made quick translations to English. “He was bad and wrong and he hurt me. This makes shame with regards to my future with you. I want you, but he touched me, when no other had.”

“You were a virgin when he did this to you?” Daniels eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead in surprise. He had not expected that at all. As beautiful as he was, he had to have them lining up at home. 

Nasir had to think of the word for a second. “I was untouched, yes.”

Daniels flew off the couch. The nearest thing to him was the Christmas tree and he contemplated ripping it to shreds. Once again clenching his teeth, he pounded his fists into his chest. The balling up of his left hand and the strike of it against his flesh sent a shockwave of pain through his wrist and up his arm, but he didn’t care. In his fury, all he saw was red.

“Please, stop…you will injure yourself, “Nasir said, rising up and reaching for him over the high back of the sofa. 

He looked over into that sweet face and relived all of his anger from the previous night. No wonder he had lost it with him. He had no other experience before being put through such horror. He remembered the shy little man that he had met that first day and how he had flinched away from being even touched on the shoulder. He thought of all those nights that he had witnessed him thrashing about and crying out in haunted dreams. And finally, He recalled all the times that he had pulled away or asked him to stop when their intimacy had reached a point that would have taken them over the edge. 

Now, to think that one year ago, before that man had gotten a hold of him, he was innocent… His fist flew out at the wall and connected hard enough to shake the porcelain plates hanging about the entire room. He was going to find, maim, mutilate, torture, and then kill Vasily Chudovisce slowly if it was the last thing he did on Earth. 

Nasir gasped and came off of the couch. “Agron!” he cried out, rushing over to where Daniels had crumpled on the ground. In the manner of mere seconds that it took Nasir to reach him, he found his protector already weeping into his hands. “Why? Why did that have to happen to you?” he whimpered. 

Taking him into his arms, it was Nasir’s turn to provide comforting words and soothing touch. “If this had not happened to me, we would have never met,” his voice was caressing his ears as his hands did his face. “Last night, I had much time to think on this. After my spite, everywhere I looked around me, I saw that you have been my saving angel.”

There was a chuckle in between a sob, “Guardian angel.”

“No, but you have been this to me as well.” He bopped him on the nose with one of his fingers, “You save me from myself every day…every touch and every kiss. You are the kindest man I have ever met and the most pa… pay-tent?”

“Patient?”

“Yes,” he said, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “You give me time, where others would not. You make me laugh and smile. Things I have not done for some time.”

Daniels lifted his head to look up at him, “Betty makes you laugh.”

“Yes, but she does not have my heart.” Now being face to face, he placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “With each day, my fears come down. This is because of you. Know that I am still fearful, but in time I will give you my body as well.”

Reaching up, Daniels took Nasir’s face into his now tattered hand, “I don’t need sex like others do. I’m content to just hold you in my arms forever… if you let me.”

Nasir smiled, “Yes, you may do this. But, never forget your promise to one day make me feel marvelous.” His words were as shocking and the passionate kiss that he planted on Daniels lips. They wrapped their arms around one another and almost fell to the hard wood floor. They would have remained that way for hours if Nasir had not felt the liquid on his cheek. Touching it, he looked down at his finger for a moment and then back up in alarm, “You are bleeding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE YOURSELVES: The next like... 6-7 chapters are nothing but NAGRON FLUFF!
> 
> We've got Christmas gifts and a trip to the Pacific on deck so our boys can get together and get to know one another without the scrutiny of the job or others. 
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you! INTENSE CUTENESS (and sex) LIES AHEAD!


	27. "Love Santa"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love getting PRESENTS!
> 
> *For Alffentz – here are your ribbons*

“Merry Christmas,” a sweet voice sung into his ear through the phone. 

“And a Merry Christmas to you as well Kit-Kat,” Nasir said, smiling. “Am I interrupting you?”

“Nope, I just got home from an overnight shift. I’m going to get changed and head over to my brother’s house for breakfast.”

“Then I will not take much of your time.” He had a pencil and paper ready, “How does one check for broken bones in a hand? And if so, how is it treated?”

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line, “Really?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After extensive icing, it was determined that Daniels had not broken his hand. It was however, severely swollen and bruised. The skin on his knuckles had already been splayed when he had punched through his closet wall. Managing to hit a stud this time only served to shred them further. Placing another ice pack on his hand and after taking two more Tylenol, they both settled back down in the drawing room by the tree.

“I have Christmas gifts for you,” Nasir announced with a huge grin on his face.

Seeing that smile was enough for him, but he liked presents too. “Oh yeah…?”

Bounding off the couch, Nasir dived under the huge tree. After Betty’s arrival, he was able to use her as a distraction for Daniels. Having never wrapped a gift before, he had to ask Agnes for her help. For each of Nasir’s presents she had him use and certain paper and a specific color of ribbon. This color combination made it easy for him to find them. Of course, when he reemerged, he had pine needles sticking out of his already disheveled hair. 

Flying across the coffee table, he landed next to Daniels and dropped the package in his lap. He was beaming, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing up and down on the cushion. It was the funniest thing that Daniels had seen in a while and he had to laugh. Looking down at the box, it appeared to have been wrapped by a child. None of the ends matched. The paper had been torn and re-taped and the ribbons were in knots, not bows. 

“Wow, did you wrap this yourself?”

“Yes,” Nasir said with pride. “Agnes helped, but only little. I know it is flawed, but…”

Bending at the waist, Daniels gave him a quick kiss to silence him. “It’s perfect.” Slowly, drawing out the excitement from the man sitting next to him, he began to remove the ribbons. The knots made it difficult and not having full function of either of his hands, he had to resort to actually chewing on one of them to break it. Once they were off, he began to work on the paper. 

Nasir’s eyes were darting from the package to Daniel’s face. He had never given a gift of this sort before. Sitting there, watching him unwrap it was bringing him more joy then the actual giving of it. With each piece of paper torn away, the anticipation built. 

Once the paper was finally removed, he opened the white box and gasped in shock.“Socks and underwear…?” Daniels said, almost choking on the laughter that was coming up from his belly. “Wow…that’s great. Thank you…I mean…whew…”

“You do not like it,” Nasir said quietly, physically deflating. He stopped bouncing and his shoulders slumped forward. 

Daniels put the box down on the table in front of him and wrapped his arm around Nasir. “I love them. You got my brand and everything…and you know what, my socks are starting to give out. So, it is a very thoughtful gift.” As he said those words, Daniels began to make mental check of all of his undergarments. None of them were stained, torn, or showing any real wear. What had prompted Nasir to buy him new ones? 

“Betty said that you must always give practical gift in addition to one considered frivolous to others, yet not to the one given,” Nasir said, leaning into him and rubbing against him with his cheek.

“Oh! So, I get two presents?”

“Yes,” Nasir said and forgot entirely about their snuggling. He jumped up off the couch again, sending Daniels toppling over for a moment. He caught himself, but winced when his hand hit the couch. “Apologies,” Nasir said, turning when he heard the grunt.

“No worries, you’re excited,” Daniels laughed. Nasir nodded at him, shaking the needles out of his hair to the floor below. He was just about to dive under the tree again when Daniels stopped him. “Wait. Get the blue one over in the corner by the window, with the silver ribbons.”

Looking behind the tree, Nasir saw the package he was talking about. He reached around and picked it up. It was heavier than it looked and he nearly dropped it. Written on it was, “To: Nasir – From: Santa.” After reading it, he glanced back up. He did not remember seeing this package when he had last looked around the tree. Then again, it had been dark for nearly a week. “When did Santa bring this?”

“I imagine last night. That’s when he makes his big trip around the globe,” Daniels smiled and picked up his coffee cup. “Bring it over here.”

Coming slowly back to the couch, Nasir’s eyes were fixed on the silver ribbons. Once he sat down, he placed it in his lap and stared at it. The wrapping was perfect. All of the corners were folded neatly and even to bow had crisp edges. 

After taking a sip, he put the cup back down, “You can open it…it has your name on it.”

Nasir needed no more urging than that. He tore into the paper and ribbons like a cat with a ball of string. Pieces of paper and twirling ribbon were scattered all over the couch, the table, and in Daniels’ coffee. Once the paper was removed, he was presented with a hard plastic case that was locked. He tugged at it several times, before looking over at the man next to him and pouting. “It is locked. Why would he give me a locked box?”

Reaching into his pajama pockets, Daniels laughed, “Well, I happened to bump into him last night and he gave me the key.” He pulled it out and dangled it in front of him. 

The key was snatched out of his hand so quickly that Daniels had to check to make sure he still had all of his digits. Setting the case down on the table, he unlocked it. Removing the key he set it to the side and then opened the lid. It was his turn to be completely astonished. He was so in fact, that he stood up and cried out, “A gun!”

Leaning over, Daniels looked in the padded case and nodded, “Oh yeah… looks like a Beretta Nano 9 millimeter with a custom grip.”

“Why would Santa bring me a gun!?” Nasir said, still stunned.

“Maybe, he knows that I am going to be taking you to the range and he wanted you to have one of your own. There appears to be a note.”

Carefully and not bumping the weapon itself, Nasir picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it. _‘Dearest Nasir, I have brought you this gift so that you might continue your training with Daniels and learn to protect yourself. While this is truly yours, I ask that you allow him to keep it until such time as he feels comfortable giving it back to you. It is not that I do not trust you, just like Daniels, I want to keep you safe. Love, Santa Claus’_

“That makes sense. I will keep it in my closet with the others until we get to the range.” Daniels smiled as he pulled the bits of paper out of his coffee. “I think there is another one for you over there.”

“No, it is your turn,” Nasir said. When he stood, he eyed the gun warily. Daniels would teach him to use it, but until then, it made him nervous. They had had a long discussion about the dangers of firearms and their lethal nature. Daniels had explained to him that if they were ever in a similar situation, such as the museum, that he shouldn’t try and use a weapon until he had proper training. He had told him, _‘You may not know how to use a gun, but I guarantee you that the bad guy does. So, no touching them…yet.’_ He had agreed. “Please, do as Santa has asked. Lock that back again.”

Daniels winked at him and did as he asked while he fished another box out from under the tree. Once the gun was safely put away, he brought the haphazardly wrapped present back and set it on the table. 

“Is this my frivolous to others gift?” Daniels asked.

Nasir nodded and his overeager grin returned to his face, “I picked this out myself.”

Dimples came out in a broad smile of his own, but quickly disappeared as a look of concern washed over Daniels, “Then who picked out the drawers?” 

“Betty.” It was said so matter of factly, that Daniels actually felt himself blush. “I jest! The idea was hers, but I did not allow her to touch them.” He leaned over and kissed his reddening cheeks. 

There was a long sigh of relief as Daniels picked up his next gift. “Hey, while I am opening this…do you want another one for yourself?”

“No, I will watch you open this first.”

He nodded, “Okay!” He did not hold back this time. He too ripped and tore and made a right mess doing it. His enthusiasm caused them both to begin laughing as he reached the box beneath the paper. As he read the title on it, all of his laughing ceased. His smile faded and the corners of his mouth flattened out. “Oh my god,” he breathed. Pulling off the last bit of paper, he freed it completely and sat there in awe. 

\- *Oh I am just so evil* -


	28. What's in the box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas Day fluff...and thoughtful gift giving.
> 
>  
> 
> *I love you guys, man.... so yeah. Have another chapter. Merry Christmas in June!

Daniels’ face was blank and his was speechless as he held the box in his battered hands. He felt himself almost being driven to tears for the third time in twenty-four hours. There was a time in his childhood that he would lie on his back in the grass of his family home and gaze up at the stars for hours on end. He dreamed of one day being able to fly among them. After his life and dreams were shattered, he was forced to live within the city and no matter how hard he tried…he could no longer see the stars. As he grew older, the desires of youth faded and he forgot the beauty over his head. With Nasir’s gift, he would be able to lie in bed every night and see them. He was so engrossed that it wasn’t until Nasir touched his shoulder that he snapped out of his daze.

“Do you like it?” Nasir asked quietly, trying to gage his reaction. 

The box was set on the table in haste and Nasir was swept into his arms. Pushing him back into the couch, he kissed him over and over again. Light kisses, heavy kisses, long kissed and short ones, all expressing how much he loved his gift. After the turmoil of the previous night, the passion between the two of them was refreshing. 

“I love it!” he gasped in between kisses on his lips and his nose. “Love it!”

Wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Nasir threw his head back and laughed. This exposed his neck to a sudden barrage of warm kisses. “I knew you would. After watching your eyes in the museum, I knew it was…” his voice trailed off as the lips on his neck ignited that familiar flame within his loins. His hands left his back and traveled into his hair, holding his mouth onto his flesh. Just as he began to open himself up, Daniels sat up. 

“We should take it upstairs and set it up in my room!” he said with such excitement. He seemed all at once to forget the breathless body that had just been beneath him when he picked the box up again. His smile stretched all the way across his face and he laughed. 

Catching his breath, Nasir sat up and smoothed he rumpled pajamas, “That would be enjoyable. I believe that I would like to shower.”

“Yeah, your hair is sort of a nightmare,” Daniels said, looking over at him and nodding.

Nasir attempted to smooth it, but it was nothing but tangles and one step away from dreadlocks. Standing up, he looked around the room at the mess. “Shall we clean this up before departure?”

Looking up from his box, Daniels noted the mess. “Yeah, I guess…” he sighed and began to pick up all the scraps of paper. He piled all of it next to fire place to be used later as kindling. 

As he walked around the back side of the couch nearest the tree, he handed the scraps over to Nasir who began to make another pile. They were just falling into rhythm when a small wrapped box was placed into Nasir's hand. He almost sat it down with the others, but noticed Daniels’ handwriting on it, ‘To my Little One.’ He looked up and received a smile. He paused but an instant before clutching the small box to his chest. It was his other gift. He had been so excited for Daniels that he had forgotten it. He returned to the couch and sat down as Daniels came beside him.

Despite the pain he felt, he pulled Nasir over into his lap. “Open it,” he said as his fingers attempted to play in his dark tresses. Between the knots and his pain, he finally resolved just to hold a lock and twirl it sweetly. 

Nasir adjusted himself and leaned back against his warmth. He would have been content just to hold the lovely wrapped box, it was so beautifully done. But, he was curious as to what demanded such fine packaging. His fingers played at the ribbons for a moment before untying the small bow. The white paper fell away, having not even being taped. Beneath it was a small, hinged, blue box. He pulled the lid open and gasped for the second time. 

Contained within was a band of plain white gold. It appeared so small in the box that he had to take it out to inspect it further. Setting the box aside, he carefully held the ring in his fingers as his eyes danced over it. As he did so, something caught his attention on the inside. Leaning over and squinting his eyes, he tried to make out the inscription. He turned it slowly and found the beginning. Written in Farsi, the most common language that he spoke, it read, _‘You are the road of love, and at the end, my home,’_

Turning his head, he looked up into those sea green eyes that smiled down at him. “One of the crowd, and yet I see you… crowned; I see you in stars, in the sun, in the moon, Here in the green leaves, and…high on the throne.” he said, though it took a moment on some of the English words. 

“You know it?” Daniels asked, cocking his head to the side.

“It is Rumi. Yes, I know it,” he smiled and then proceeded to say it again in its original form and language. 

Daniels had never heard it as such and for the first time, he was able to enjoy the verse as it was meant to be recited. “That is beautiful.”

“How did you come to this?”

There was a chuckle and a smirk, “Robin and Kit-Kat insisted on bringing me books while I was stuck in that bed. I had read Rumi many years ago…but somehow it just…I felt it more this time.” Reaching over he took the ring from him and then placed it gently onto the ring finger of Nasir's right hand. It fit perfectly. 

"How...?"

Daniels laughed again, "You don't remember Kit-Kat measuring your finger?"

Nasir paused to think on that for a few seconds. He did, in fact, recall her doing something like that the night before he left. He had just assumed it for some medical purpose. "It is the most beautiful gift I have ever received. Lifting himself up, Nasir kissed him gently.

“My heart wanted only a kiss from you; the price you asked for that kiss was my soul. Heart jumped in the deep and flowed alongside soul, advising, 'Close the deal. The price is cheap.” Daniels recited and kissed him again. “My heart and soul are yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s69.photobucket.com/user/Darkstar357/media/51AuyghpqfL.jpg.html)   
> 


	29. Wanna Get Away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still one more gift for the boys...if they can decide.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 29: Language**
> 
>  
> 
> *Not fully proof-re-read. Wanted to get it up for y'all before I went in to work.  
> (please let me know of any AWFUL errors. kailoconnors@gmail.com

Nasir was in the shower attempting to tame his hair. Though they had slept together every night, save one, since he had returned from the hospital, Daniels still respected his privacy. While he bathed, he took the time to set up his star projector and turn it on. He pulled his darkening shades, reclined onto his bed, and stared up once more at the dreams of his past. A large blue cloud swirled about on his ceiling interlaced with green stars. It was the most beautiful thing that he had seen…since the day he had met Nasir. 

So engrossed in his laser light show, he did not hear the shower turn off nor his charge emerge in his robe with a towel wrapped about his head. He even stopped in the doorway and gazed at the beauty it cast on the ceiling. “It is truly breathtaking,” he said startling Daniels on the bed. “Your return stayed my testing it prior to wrapping it.”

“It is just…amazing,” he said, looking up once more. “I think we’ll be sleeping with this on from now on.”

“Will the light not disturb us?”

“I think I’ve gotten used to the light we had coming from the bathroom during the power outage. Fuck the gods I am glad that it over.” He stretched out on his bed, “Oh, to have heat again…that is the best Christmas gift of all.”

“Yes, but I shall miss warm glow of candles and a week of being among friends.” Nasir pulled the towel from his hair and began to rub it dry. 

Daniels sat up and laughed, “Well, I’ll always remember my cock as ice for a week. I am looking forward to…” his voice trailed off. “I almost forgot that we have another gift. This one from Kail.” Jumping up, he grabbed his laptop and opened it up. He paused to look up at his ceiling once more before climbing back onto the bed.

“Us?” Nasir said, raising his eyebrows. “What has he given?”

“An escape from this cold,” he said, finding the webpage that held the listings of Kail’s resorts. “He’s granted us a vacation anywhere we want, in the world, for one week.”

The website listed them by continent and then country. Scrolling down he came to the listings for Australia, sure enough there was a listing just outside Brisbane. He poised his finger over the Sanctuary Cove Resort, but paused. If they went there, he would get to see his brother. But, if Nasir went with him, how would he explain that? I’m on vacation, but I brought my work with me. Sure, he could lie and say it was Nasir’s choice to go there and it afforded him an opportunity to visit. But, it would create to many complications including that he would have to explain his name.

Darren had no idea about how he paid for his drugs all those years ago. He always just believed that his brother was a junkie. When Daniels was 16, he showed up at his brother’s parish, crashing after a five day binge and begged him to help him out. Since he had bailed on him two years ago, he had come by every so often asking for food and money. Normally Darren would kick him a 20, give him something to eat, and allow him to take a shower. That day his brother told him, ‘No.’ It was not the word he wanted to hear.

“Look at you, you’re a mess. I have no way to contact you…I don’t even know where you live! Come back to the church and I’ll get you into a program…”

“I don’t need a program, I just need some cash.”

“Well, I am not going to give it to you,” Darren had said, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re a man of god now! Aren’t you supposed to help the poor?”

“You’re not poor, you’re pathetic! Don’t use my faith to aid your decent into Hell. Mom would be…”

Daniels fist had smashed into his brother’s face, knocking him to the floor, “Never talk about mom!” He had hit him two more times and on the third, he knocked him out completely. After that, he had taken what he had come for. He didn’t talk to his brother for two years after that and it was another five before he had seen him again. No, not Brisbane, there were too many bad memories there.

Nasir paused for a moment from toweling his hair dry. “Anywhere we wish?”

“Yep.” Rather than looking at a listing, he clicked on the link that provided him a map. “So, hot or cold?”

Nasir’s nose wrinkled on his face, “Not cold, I understand we have three more months of this.”

“Not hot, I hate the desert. Everything there either stings or bites.” He said it without thinking, “Oh well, except you.”

“Warm then,” he laughed, striking Daniels with his damp towel. 

“Alright, mountains or water?”

“Water.”

“Lake or ocean?”

There was a sudden light in Nasir’s eyes, “Ocean? Truly? Will I be able to touch it?”

And that was when it hit him, “You’ve never been to the ocean?”

“I have only seen vast sea from…” he paused, gathering his courage, “…from Chudovisce’s home in Suez. It was but a few miles away.”

Daniels seized the opportunity to fish for some information regarding the man he wanted to kill, “Was it the sea or the canal?”

“I could see both. The sea to the south and the canal was some distance off to the east,” Nasir answered. His voice reflected the sorrow he felt. “I watched ships, coming and going, wishing I could stow among them.”

“I didn’t want to cause you pain with my questions,” Daniels said, turning to look up at him. He was within reach and grabbed a hold of him. Pulling him onto the bed, Nasir fell into his arms and lap. His hair was still damp and it stuck to Daniels’ bare arms. “Well, let’s pick someplace where you can touch the ocean then.” He picked the laptop up and placed in both of their laps with the map open. “Where will we go?”

“Do you not wish to visit your brother?” Nasir asked, is hand softy rubbing on Daniels’ thigh.

“Nah, I just saw him last spring and well… this is about us. So, somewhere we both wish to go. Somewhere I have never been,” he said, nuzzling into his wet neck.

Pointing to the screen, Nasir said quite emphatically, “Not here.”

“Yeah, the Middle East and the Mediterranean are out.”

“Perhaps, an island?”

“I like that thinking.” Daniels began to look over various islands. “Not the Caribbean …bleh… Hawaii is overdone.”

“What is this one?”

“Japan?” he shook his head. “Nah, cold water. Let’s stick with the southern hemisphere, its summer there.”

“What it this?” Nasir asked, pointing again. His geography was sorely lacking. 

“That is New Zealand and that is Australia… and that’s Brisbane.”

“Too close?”

“Too close.”

“Here?”

“Fiji… nice, warm, beautiful water. A little touristy but…”

“No, here,” Nasir’s finger bumped the screen and a dot in the middle of nowhere.

Daniels zoomed in and got a huge smile, “Bora Bora.”

“Bora Bora,” Nasir responded. “How do we arrive there?”


	30. Half a world away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to an island paradise. Time to relax, refresh and get to know more about one another. However, We have to get there first!
> 
> *Because I am not getting a vacation this year... I am living through the boys.

After an hour on the plane, Daniels asked the stewardess for tranquilizers. Not for him, but for the panicked man across from him. Nasir had been gripping the armrest of the chair hard enough to put a dent into the leather. His face was pale, his breathing was ragged, and with each turbulent bump he either gasped or whined. The young lady smiled and returned quickly with a glass of water and two pills.

“Two?” Nasir snorted.

“The flight is seventeen hours long and we have a re-fueling stop in Mexico City,” she replied

“Two,” Daniels said nodding. 

After she walked away, he reached across their little table and patted his hand. “I’ll make sure that nothing happens while you rest, as always.”

Nasir reluctantly agreed and swallowed the pills. 

“C-mon,” Daniels said, undoing his seatbelt and getting up. “Let’s put you to bed.”

They were in one of Kail’s private jets. Not only was their seating in the front for 20 people, there was a private office and a stateroom that included sleeping accommodations in the rear. The jet had a crew of four, including the two pilots and two crew members. It was the first time that Daniels had flown on this aircraft. He had been on one of Kail’s jets before, but it was much larger and more like an airliner. This one made him feel like his vacation had begun the moment they boarded. 

Tucking Nasir into the double bed, Daniels pulled the overly large seatbelt across it. “Are you okay with this?” he asked. “I hate to do it, but it will keep you in the bed, if… well if we turn.”

“Will you lie with me?”

“In a bit. I need to look over some stuff and then I’ll be in.”

The drugs began to kick in and Nasir yawned, “Remember that you are to be at rest.”

“I will,” he said, kissing him gently on his brow. 

Emerging from the suite, the stewardess asked if there was anything that else that he needed. “Nah, I’m good,” he replied. “He’s asleep.”

“Poor guy,” she said. “He was like this the last time.”

Daniels spun on his heel. “Yeah? He told me that he was okay with flying,” he lied.

“Oh no, he was a right mess,” she said with her southern drawl. “I could hear him sobbing during take-off. At first, his father was trying to make him feel better, but he was just so scared.” She was shaking her head the whole time she spoke, “I’ve seen kids that could fly better. It wasn’t until his father snapped at him in some foreign language that he stopped.”

“Oh, man. I thought his father was dead.”

“Maybe it wasn’t his dad, but he certainly acted that way, barking at him and stuff.”

“Wow, guy was a real asshole, eh?” Daniels smiled at her, leaning against a chair in the forward cabin. He knew how to use his charms on women when he needed something. Granted, he hated doing it. 

She melted like butter, “Yeah, being that he was all beat up. I mean you think the guy would have had a little compassion. 

*Beat up?!* Daniels thought and felt his blood pressure spike. “That was when he flew to New York…back in June…right?”

“Yeah, I remember the other guy telling him to be brave for his first plane ride,” she said, nodding and twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. 

“Oh well, if that was his first time flying I imagine it had to be rough. I mean, it’s a long flight to the states out of Hamadan.”

“Oh no, we picked them up in Cairo and dropped the old guy off in Paris before crossing the pond,” she giggled. “I tried to soothe him the best I could, but we ended up having to give him some pills too.”

*Another piece of the puzzle.*

After flirting with her for a few more minutes, he yawned and excused himself. There was a recliner in the stateroom where Nasir slept and he explained, given his fear, he should be in there in case he woke up. 

“He’s awful lucky to have a big guy like you to look after him,” she said with a sigh and then sashayed away. She looked back over her shoulder before turning in to the crew mess area. He smiled and winked.

The dose that they had given Nasir was perhaps a bit much. Daniels could hear him snoring before he even opened the door. It wasn’t his normal cat like purr, but rather the rumblings of a sleeping grizzly bear. When he did open the door, Nasir’s mouth was hanging wide open, he head was tossed over the side of his pillow and he was drooling. 

*He is still so adorable.*

When they touched down in Bora Bora’s airport, Nasir was still out. Daniels tried to rouse him, but even with his eyes open, his legs didn’t work. Without regards for the poor man’s dignity, he was carried down the jet way, across the tarmac and loaded onto the awaiting boat. Once they arrived at the resort, Nasir’s head and neck still didn’t work and he was carried to their room. 

_”Never forget! You are nothing but property to do with as pleased!” the man’s voice bellowed at him. His face twisted and evil. Pain! A strike to his face. “You will obey!” Another blow. “To question me is death!” The final blow sent him to the floor where the taste of blood filled his mouth._

_“Apologies…please…will never happen again,” through pain, he cried out._

_“No, it will not!” it echoed off stone walls. The door slammed and he was in darkness._

_Cold stones and the faint drip of water. The hole. Where those that disobeyed were thrown. He might never see the light of day again._  
 _Tucking himself into a ball, he tried to sooth the agony from within. His stomach felt such a pain, like none he had ever felt before. His face ached and began to swell as the tears burned down his cheeks. He missed gentle touch and soothing words. He wanted the feel of the sunlight on his face. But, no longer…was that his life._

_He said his new name over and over out loud. That was who he was to be from now on. The life he had before was lost too him…forever. From his grief a new resolve came. He had survived the beatings, he would survive the hole. A foolish boy. No more. He would serve now and rise to great heights._

_Light, the creak of the door and a shadowy figure. How many days had passed without food or drink? He did not know. Powerful arms picked him up and put him on his feet. “Has lesson been learned?”_

_“Yes,” came a meek reply._

_“Come then Rizq Sabih, you may rejoin the others and learn to please your future master.”_


	31. The stuff of dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall asleep on a flying death trap, have and awful nightmare and then wake up in paradise? 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 31: Language**

It was an unknown noise that stirred him from his slumber. No wait, he knew that sound. It was water, soft and gentle, just as he had heard in his childhood. But, it sounded as if it was lapping at something. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself looking up into a sheer, white canopy. Sunlight filtered through a blind into an unknown room. 

He sat upright, not knowing where he was and the blood rushed to his head, knocking him back to the soft pillows. He grunted and tried to roll over. His body was so heavy that he could not. His heart began to race. Where was he? Why did he feel this way? What was…

“My sleeping beauty awakens,” came a familiar voice. 

Managing to lift his head, he saw the silhouette of Daniels put down something and come into the room. 

“Where am I?” he mumbled.

There was a laughter that seemed to vibrate in his ear. Daniels came into clear view over him. He smiled and held his hands out as if showing him something that wasn’t there, “Welcome to Bora Bora.” 

That made no sense to him. He must still be in some form of dream. He was on that awful plane. “No…” he muttered, raising his hand to rub his eyes.

Sitting down next to him, there were those dimples, “I think we gave you too much. You woke up about half-way through the trip in hysterics. I tried to calm you down, but…your eyes were wild. I got you to sit up for a bit. Sadly, we hit some turbulent air over the Pacific right after that and you freaked out again. So… I had you take two more pills.”

“I do not remember any of what you have just spoke of,” Nasir looked up at him and wondered if his words had actually formed a sentence.

“Yeah, I get that now. You weren’t really awake…so I double dosed you.” He reached over and rubbed his leg through the bedding. “If it makes you feel any better, I never left your side on the plane. I even curled up next to you for a while and slept like you asked.”

“That does give comfort.” Nasir’s eyes began to take in more of the room. It was not wood that he was seeing, but some form of woven natural material that lined the walls. “How long did I sleep?”

“Pretty much the whole flight and you have been out since this morning when we arrived.” Daniels replied looking at his watch. He cleared his throat, “So, noon here now…like almost twenty hours.”

The whites of Nasir’s eyes took over the upper half of his face, “That is not natural!”

“Like I said, I fucked up.” 

“How did I come to be here?”

Another look of guilt washed over Daniels’ face and he grimaced, “I carried you.”

“Agron!” blurted from his mouth. 

“I know, but I couldn’t leave you on the plane, could I? They offered me a wheelchair for you,” he reached out and gently touched Nasir’s cheek. “Lesser of two evils?”

The idea of being seen by people as he was carried from the plane to their room was embarrassing, but at the same time…there was something extremely tender about it. Gaining more focus, he was able to sit up. As he did, he noted that his clothing had been removed and he was in a T-shirt and boxers. He could even feel that his socks were gone as the smooth sheet caressed his feet. Daniels had undressed him and gently tucked him into bed. “Thank you,” he said. Pulling aside the coverlet and sheets he started to get up, but was stopped by the sudden onset of woozy feelings once more. 

Daniels quickly caught him and pulled him against his chest. “Easy now…give yourself another couple moments.”

Leaning against him, his scent filled his nostrils. Yet, there was something different. He cuddled up into his chest and, quite blatantly, stuck his nose into him and inhaled deeply. Still unsure, he pulled the fabric of his shirt off of his flesh and smelled that. No, his clothes smelled no different, his body smelled different. 

“It’s the ocean,” Daniels said, chuckling at his little cat. “Sorry love. I couldn’t resist going for a swim when we got here this morning.”

“You have already seen the ocean?” Nasir asked. It somehow hurt his feelings that Daniels had seen it before him, as silly as that was.

At his words and pouting expression, Daniels burst into a belly laugh. “Yes, I’ve seen it. It’s under your feet.”

“What?” he sat forward again and looked down at the wood floor. 

Wrapping his big arms around him, Daniels helped Nasir to stand. “Easy,” he cooed. This time he did not feel as blurry. He guaranteed that his feet were under him and that they could support his weight as he guided him out of the bedroom. 

Once on his feet, Nasir was finally able to focus on his surroundings. The ceiling was high over his head and the rafter’s exposed. But, it was none like what he had ever seen. It appeared to be made of an organic material. This same material was used on the walls. From the bedroom, he walked through a set of open, sliding doors. They were paned, smoked glass and set into a beautiful cherry wood. In fact all of the furnishings appeared to be made of that same material. The complementary fabric colors of the cushioning on the chairs were white and a pale blue. All the while he kept wondering what Daniels had meant about “beneath his feet.”

As they entered the living room, something caught his eye under the glass-top coffee table. A rug? A mat? It was almost illuminated from below. He started to walk towards it, but was turned to look out a set of patio doors that were covered by a sheer drapery which was blowing gracefully in a warm breeze. At that point Daniels let go of him, walked around and pulled them aside. Nasir gasped at the sight of the crystal blue water in front of him. He could not think of a word in any of the languages he spoke that could truly describe it. 

Daniels just stood there and allowed him to experience the moment without the interruption of words or actions. But, he did smile at the look of sheer joy on Nasir’s face. It almost choked him up.

Taking the last few steps in the living area, Nasir crossed out of the threshold and onto the balcony. All of the air escaped from his lungs. Daniels had to rush forward and catch him before he fell. 

“We are over the water!” Nasir cried out. 

“I told you it was under you.”

“How is this possible?”

“The bungalow is on concrete pillars or like stilts over the lagoon.”

Nasir, still leaning against Daniels, stretched his neck to look around. “Is that what I hear?”

“Yep. Right now we are about eight feet over the water, but that can change with the tide out there.” Daniel pointed into the horizon. 

At the end of the clear crystal lagoon there was a sudden darkening of the water to a deep blue. However, there was no land to be seen…only the sea. Their bungalow was the furthest out from the island and their balcony looked due south. They had no view of anything except for the water. For Nasir it was a little intimidating. For Daniels, he was in seventh heaven. 

“How do we get to the land?” Nasir asked with the worry plain in his voice.

Giving him a little squeeze, Daniels whispered into his ear, “The front door is connected to a pier… like a walkway back to the resort. But, if we want room service,” – he nipped at his neck – “They bring it by a little boat.” 

For some reason, that idea brought a huge grin to Nasir’s face. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around Daniels’ neck and kissed him passionately. On their secluded balcony, only the sky and water were their witnesses.


	32. See you down in AZ bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Daniels get his little cat in the water?

“C-mon!” Daniels called out and gestured for him to join in, “The water is awesome.” He dove under came back up, spraying water as he did so. Nasir noted how much he bore resemblance to one of those fish mammals called dolphins that he had seen on a video at the museum. 

“I am content to sit and watch you,” Nasir said, waving him off. He had kicked off his shoes and was sitting atop a towel on the lower portion of their balcony where it was closer to the water. It was used as a landing dock for the room service and swimming platform as it had a ladder that went into the clear water below. 

To prevent any nasty tangles in the salty breeze, he had swept his hair up into a bun on the back of his head. Trying to get into the spirit of his island vacation, he was wearing a new pair of swim trunks that they had purchased after lunch in the gift shop. It had been a bit of an ordeal at first. As they were packing, Daniels once again noted the inadequacies of Nasir’s possible vacation clothing. Not wanting him to feel put out, he asked Mitchell if there would be time to go to the mall. There was an awkward look for the head of the safe house security, but he said he would check. 15 minutes later, Daniels’ phone rang.

“Hey Daniels, its Eamon.”

“Oh hey! Howaya?”

“I’m good. Kail and I are having a blast in Belize. It is so green and the water… just wow!”

“Oh, I didn’t know that you had gone away.”

“Just like you two, I was done with the cold for a while. I think Tanner took some PTO and went to California as well.” There was a laugh in the background, but the by the way it sounded, he was on a speaker phone. “We all just kind of scattered away to sunny spots. Anyway, I called to address, yet again, Nasir’s clothes.”

“Yeah, poor guy can’t catch a break. By the time he heads home he will need a mule team just for his clothes.” That was said for Kail’s benefit, who was surely in the room with Eamon. “But, what are you going to do about it from there? Send him stuff?”

“No, I’ve arranged for the two of you to have an open credit account at the gift shoppe. Just pick out what you want and need, then show then your Company I.D.”

Daniels was shocked, “Wow, you can do that?”

“He handles most of my personal affairs,” came that brogue over his speaker. Kail was in the room and he was listening. 

“Thank you, sir. I will let Nasir know.”

“That goes for you as well Daniels,” Kail said. “Spare no expense. Everything is covered. I want the two of you to have the time of your lives. You’ve earned it.”

He was still stunned, “Thank you again.”

“Hey Daniels,” Eamon said. “Bring me back one of the cheesy snow globes. I collect them.”

And so… Kail picked up the tab for Nasir’s new beach wardrobe which was just sitting there on the dock…

“If you don’t get in here, I am coming to get you. You came all this way to see the ocean. Now, be in it as well.”

At the threat of being thrown into the water, Nasir stood up and began to climb the stairs to the upper balcony. 

“Aw…C-mon you chicken!” Daniels began to make “brock-brock” sounds in the water. 

He froze halfway up, turned around and shot daggers from his eyes. “I do not know how to swim you ox head!” he screamed. 

It was like an emotional kick in the groin for Daniels that was compounded by the feelings of being a complete ass. “Oh…I didn’t know… I mean…I guess I should have.”

“What do you mean?” Nasir asked.

“You’re from the desert.”

“That is both an ignorant and stupid answer.”

“Maybe to you, but from my time spent in Saudi, I don’t remember seeing a lot of backyard swimming pools,” Daniels said, lifting his feet and treading water. 

“There were two pools at my…Boethius’ estate,” he lifted his head in a haughty manner.

Swimming over to the platform, Daniels climbed up the ladder. As he came up, Nasir retreated higher. “If there were two pools, how come you can’t swim?”

“It is not that I cannot, I just do not know how to do so properly. I have…” he looked for the right word, “played in the water before. But, if my feet cannot touch…”

“Let me teach you,” Daniels interrupted. His voice was sincere and his eyes reflected his compassion.

Nasir shied away, “You have already done so much.”

“Jeez, it’s just swimming. Not like I am giving you a kidney.” He laughed and then winked at him, “But, I would do that too.”

Nasir sighed.

“Seriously, I don’t want to spend the next week swimming alone. Pull off your shirt and get in there with me. The tide is out, so you can touch the sandy bottom.” There was still apprehension in those big brown eyes. “You didn’t come all this way so I could let you drown.” He jumped off the platform back into the water. He came up and shook his head, “I promise, in two hours, you’ll be swimming like a fish."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It only took an hour and Nasir was able to kick his feet off the white sands and swim in circles around the supports of their bungalow. He paused several times to look up through the clear glass panel in the floor that looked up into their living room area. They could sit on their little couch and look down into the water. Daniels told him at night they could turn on a light under the building and it would illuminate enough for them to see the fish. All of it made him smile. 

Once he had finally gotten into the water, it had taken longer for Daniels to talk him out of his T-shirt than it did to kick and paddle. While he had been seen a couple of times in a state of undress by his protector, it had been by accident and brief. He had never paraded around as Daniels had done without a shirt. 

“It’s only me, no one else is going to be able to see you this far out.” Several comments such as that and his promising not to stare were finally enough for him to take off his white T-shirt. As soon as he did it, he had to agree that Daniels was right. The water on his uncovered skin was heavenly. 

Not staring was a promise Daniels found hard to keep. He had never really had the opportunity to see him in such a state for more than a second. Matters were further complicated as he had instructed him on the basics of swimming. 

Squatting down, he had put himself shoulder deep into the water and held his arms out for Nasir to lie across. That smooth caramel colored flesh of his flat stomach resting on his bare forearms made him appreciate just how loose his swim trunks were. What intrigued him most was Nasir’s tattoo. He had never seen it before. When he had caught a glimpse of him shirtless, he was so focused on his upper body that he had never seen the delicate lines of the flower that graced his lower back. It was beautiful. But, he knew he couldn’t ask about it…not yet. 

“Just remember, if you are ever in a situation where your feet can’t touch the bottom, DO NOT PANIC! Tread and float…tread and float,” Daniels called out to his little student. He had said it over and over again while teaching just as his mother had done when she taught him. 

Being in the water and at the beach filled his mind with memories of her, her gentle touch and broad smile. His dimples came from her. She had had such patience with him and his brother. How different his life would have been if only…if…

“Where have you gone?” Nasir said, swimming over to him and putting his feet down in the soft sand.

Daniels looked up, his eyes misty, “My home…before you.”


	33. Surf, Turf and a little Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah.. a lovely and relaxing dinner in the resort restaurant...until the green eyes monster rears his head.
> 
> *Shout out to Tumblr folks for always making such creative Nagron images. 
> 
> **Chapter 33: Language ******  
> Naughty Agron and his potty mouth.

Half of the resort was under sudden “renovations” and this limited the number of guests. In addition, only individuals with long standing reservations were allowed to check in and this was after their ID’s had been verified. Even the current hotel staff was subject to random security checks while Nasir was in residence. On top of that, all guests already on the premises or arriving to fulfill their reservations were subjected to heightened security measures. This included them being required to carry their resort photo card-keys with them everywhere they went. They could be asked at any time to show it to a staff member. 

When an indignant woman from La Jolla, California refused to be put through such outrageous procedures, she was offered a refund and a flight home. She continued to protest and was escorted back to her room to collect her things. Kail was taking no chances with Rizq Sabih’s safety or happiness on this trip. 

The agent assigned to the resort was to treat him like he was his charge while they were on the island. However, that ended on the walkway to their bungalow and on their scheduled excursions. Then, he was entirely in Daniels’ care.

Nasir had not met the agent, as he was passed out when they arrived. He was taken aback when a striking gentleman of obvious Middle Eastern decent approached their table that night during dinner. 

“Rizq Sabih Nasirakam,” he said, bowing his head. “It is a pleasure to meet you this evening.” He spoke in Farsi and had a huge grin on his face.

It instantly set Daniels, who had just received his virgin piña colada, on edge. He had met the man when they arrived, but he hadn't been licking his lips then. 

“Oh,” Nasir said, standing up and formally greeting the man the way his master had trained him. He touched his hand to his heart, his lips and then his forehead as he spoke the words in his native tongue, “May peace be upon you and may God's blessings be with you." 

That twisted Daniels’ whiskers and he decided to interrupt, “This is Izz-al-Din Haris, agent here at the resort. We call him Haris.”

Haris’ eyes washed over Nasir, “Yes, I am to see to your safety while you are here with us.” He spoke now in English, “It will be my greatest honor to do so.”

Nasir bowed his head once more, completely oblivious to the man’s lustful stares and bold words. “I thank you then.”

“Please, return to your meal. We may speak again later,” he said it with far too much anticipation in his voice. 

“I look forward to this,” Nasir responded and sat back down. 

Looking him over one more time, Haris smiled and then walked away. 

Daniels had pulled all the fruit and trimmings out of his drink while the two of them were talking. Without thinking, he began to stand up and handed Nasir the large, blooming hibiscus that had been the centerpiece of his exotic drink, “Here, hold my flower.”

“What?” Nasir said, taking the large pink flower into his hands. “Why?”

“Fucking asshole,” he was balling his hands up into fists as he rose.

“Sit down!” Nasir barked at him, annoyed by his use of language at the dining table. “You will do nothing of what is in your mind.”

He did not question his orders and his butt hit the chair. With a huff, he began to poke at his dinner once more.

Trying to defuse the situation, Nasir said, “I found him to be very well mannered.” 

“Oh! I am sure you did,” he grumbled, tossing one of his shrimp into the cocktail sauce. “He won’t be needing dinner after feasting his eyes on you.”

There was a wry laugh from across the table, “You are…jealous.”

“No,” he snapped back quickly.

There was a twinkle in Nasir’s eyes as he smiled back at him. He set the flower down and reached across the table to gently touch Daniels’ hand, “He may stare until his eyes no longer see. I am only for you.”

His words melted all the anger away and he deflated. They still had to be cautious or else Daniels would have swept him into his arms right then and there. Instead, they would have to wait until their meal was finished and they had taken in the fire dancing show.

“What shall we discuss over our meal?” Nasir asked, picking up his fork. “Would it be permit...would you permit... May I ask of your brother and family?”

“You want to play 20-questions?”

“What is this?”

“A game of sorts. We go back and forth. You ask me a question then I ask you and you only get to pass three times.” Daniels eyes turned an emerald green. This was the color of his mischievous side. “You want to go first?”

Nasir’s face took on a playful expression, “So be it. Is Darren older or younger than you?”

“Older. What is your favorite color?” Daniels asked, picking up one of his shrimp.

Nasir had to think about it and Daniels was able to eat two more while he waited patiently. “I find that I enjoy blue. And you?”

“I like blue as well. Maybe that’s why I chose the room I did…well not really…my closet is just that…” Daniels stammered, realizing that he was giving an answer without a question. “I do like blue.”

“I find the color of my room to be rather…” he mumbled a couple of words in Farsi, “…like rough sand.”

“Abrasive?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, is that why you spend so much time in my bed?”

An impish grin crossed the smaller man’s face, “Perhaps I just enjoy my time with the person within.”

The table cloth was long enough that Daniels could brush his foot against Nasir’s leg without it being seen. The touch startled him for a moment and he jumped not realizing what it was. Once he figured it out, he smiled. The dress code of the restaurant was such that wearing a collared shirt and khaki pants was acceptable, but Daniels had insisted on wearing his flip flops. 

“Whose turn is it?” he asked, still playing at Nasir’s pant leg with his toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, **First:** Here is a link to the lovely cartoon on Tumblr and an awesome artist's work.
> 
> (I had seen the flower joke before... so I can not claim that as my own in here!)
> 
> http://gaylovefanart.tumblr.com/post/53333199009/just-little-joke-nasir-calling-out-agrons
> 
> **Second:** I am officially behind in both story and homework. UHG!  
> I have their 20 questions written out... but I don't think y'all could read my handwriting if I scanned them. HA!
> 
> If there is no update tomorrow, please don't leave dog poop bags on my porch. I will try and get it all written up tonight. But, as someone said...the other flip flop is about to drop and it has to be PERFECT. 
> 
> **((HUGS))**


	34. Who…are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, but comes to a surprise ending when certain aspects of Daniels' past are realized. 
> 
> **Chapter 34:Language**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! Got it typed up... please let me know of any glaring mistakes. 
> 
> Maybe I should hire a Beta instead of my cat?

“I believe that you just asked a question, therefore it is my turn,” Nasir said. He took a bite of his salad and as he chewed, ever so politely, his eyes danced about the outdoor terrace looking for a question. Setting his fork down and dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin, “I do not wish to cause bad thoughts, but may I ask of your past?”

Daniels nodded chewing on a piece of his steak. 

Nasir was a little apprehensive and did not want to cause him any discomfort, but his words had hung heavy on his mind since Christmas Eve. He had thought about asking him a few times since that night, but there was never the right time. “You once said that you ran away from your…uncle I believe…why?”

“Because he beat me and Darren.”

“Oh,” Nasir blurted a little too suddenly revealing his surprise. “Beat you with what?”

“His fists mostly…and that’s two,” he laughed, holding up two fingers. 

“That is not fair. I sought only clarification…not a second question.” He almost whined and pouted his full lips in disapproval. 

“Fine, I’ll hit you with two then,” he said, giving in to those puppy dog eyes. “What does your name mean?”

“Which part?”

“Well, if it is a two-parter…so the first part, Rizq Sabih?” 

It was the first time that Daniels had ever said that portion of his name and Nasir did not like hearing it come from him. He lowered his eyes, “It means nourishment of beauty or beautiful blessing of god.”

“Nourishment of beauty… wow. And Nasirakam?” he asked, holding up two fingers again. 

The smile returned to his face, “This was the name that I chose.”

“You chose?”

“Yes, when I was sent away to school,” - his smile faded for a moment and he sighed - “I was given the name Rizq Sabih by my professor. Yet, when I arrived at manhood, I was allowed to choose my own name. I remembered the name Nasir…I do not know from where. Perhaps my mother? I hear it in my dreams.”

“So, Nasir - akam…” Daniels leaned back in his chair. “Is the Akam like a last name?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Nasir smiled and took a drink of his water. “That was four questions and I did not pass.”

“You’re keeping count you little minx,” he bumped his foot under the table again. “Alright, fire at will.”

“Where does the name Agron come from then?” Nasir asked, as he returned to his dinner. 

Daniels meanwhile put down is fork and took a fairly large swig out of his glass. “We promised to be truthful with on another…so here goes,” he took a deep breath. “Agron Daniels is not my real name. Believe it or not, like you, I chose Agron.” He rolled his shoulders back a couple of times, “It just fit.”

“This is not your name from birth?”

“Nope, that kid died in Los Angeles when he was 17.”

Nasir looked shocked for a moment, but then remembered his story during their coffee date in what felt like a lifetime ago. “When you ceased to use drugs and nearly died.”

“Yep, I left that life and my old name behind,” he sighed and took another drink wishing for a moment that it was something stronger, but then laughing at the idea of it. Here he was talking about nearly dying from his addiction and he was craving a beer. Something he hadn’t drank in nearly six years. “In truth, I think that kid died with his mother. Once Darren and I ran away we changed our names anyway so no one could find us. Then I had a street name after that. I could never really fill out that question of “other names” on a form. There wouldn’t be enough lines,” he laughed.

“What was your birth name then? If it alright for me to ask this… you may pass.”

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He had finally persuaded Darren not to call him by his birth name, but he slipped up every once and a while. He however, had not spoken his real name since he was ten years old. He cleared his throat, “Alastair Gunther Ronson.”

“That is a fine name.” Nasir said, smiling at him.

“Yeah, but in my profession, you can’t really be named Alastair. It was the name of my mother’s grandfather and then her father’s middle name. Talk about hand-me-downs. Anyway, I can still remember her saying it and maybe I just don’t want anyone else to.” He took another deep breath, “Only Darren uses it…every once and a while.”

“Ronson?”

“Okay, so it gets even more complicated. After my father bailed, my mother legally changed me and Darren’s last name to her maiden name.” He let out a little laugh, “I was young enough that it didn’t really bother me, but Darren told me years later that he was pretty upset about it. He’s now called Pastor Ronson.” 

“Was Daniels your father’s name then?”

Taking a bite of his steak, he chewed on it for a few seconds, “Wait, how many is that?”

“You wish to pass?”

He laughed again, “No, I just lost count of the score here.”

“I would not cheat you. I have now asked eight questions, if you answer my last, and you have asked seven.”

“Wow,” he said dumbfounded. He thought he only had asked five. “Alright, Daniels. Daniels was…” he cleared his throat again and then took a drink of his water. “Well, there was this American businessman working in Brisbane. An older guy, like in his mid-40’s who…” he coughed again. “Well, he was married, but she didn’t travel with him, and…” - a deep sigh - “He was my…my most regular…um client if you were.”

Nasir could only nod. “A client like I am now?”

“No… oh no!” Daniels laughed then, waving his hands. “No, back when I was…well… working the streets. He would see me about every two weeks and that went on for about two years.” His humor faded, “He’s the one who brought me to America and on the night I nearly died, they found his card in my shoe.”

“Your shoe?”

“Well, I didn’t carry a wallet and no I.D. so after he… when he…um,” he bit his lip. “Shit, I haven’t thought about this in years.”

“If this is too painful…”

“No,” he tried to smile and swallowed the lump in this throat. “I…um… outgrew his tastes.”

Nasir’s eyebrows knitted on his forehead, “Because you became large?”

“No, I got too old.”

Nasir dropped his fork and then fuddled to pick it up quickly. As it all came together in his head, he could not help but looked aghast, “This man chose to lie with children?”

“Yeah, now that I think about it, maybe I should go out there and bust his ass. But, back then…” he shook his head. “Back then, I had stars in my eyes. He never hurt me. He always gave me more than the tab and he brought either pizza or burgers when he came. He took care of me.”

“You had love for him,” Nasir said as his lip turned up slightly.

A genuine look of astonishment came over Daniels’ face, “I guess I never really thought of it that way. I always thought of it like a boyhood crush.”

Nasir looked down as his plate, “How does this lead to a card found in your shoe?”

“Ah… so he gave me his card and said it was in case I ever had an emergency. No wallet, so I kept it in my shoe. When I was taken to hospital, they found it and called him.” He cut another piece of his steak, but didn’t put it in his mouth. Instead, he just looked at it on the tip of his fork. “At that point I hadn’t seen him in a few months…well since he cast me aside. He made me pull my head out of my ass, get clean, put me through two years of school and then helped me get into the military. Once my tour was done, he helped me get this job.”

“And Daniels?”

“It’s the name he gave me. He bought me a new identity and told everyone I was a second cousin from Australia who needed a fresh start. I chose the name Agron…wow!” Leaning back in his chair once more, he had a look of accomplishment on his face but Nasir’s jaw was still firm. “I’ve never told anyone that before.”

“With this, I will never again call you Daniels.”

“You rarely do,” he smiled and once again his toes tickled at Nasir’s. 

He pulled his feet away and asked bitterly, “Are you still in contact with this man who preys on children?” 

“Easy now. I was young and he was never violent and never took me against my will.” His words were met with a look that told him no matter what he said to defend the man, in Nasir’s eyes he would always be a creep. “Yeah, sometimes he’ll call. He travels a lot for business, dealing with foreign logistics and…” he trailed off and then pondered aloud, “I think he negotiates…. shipping contracts.” 

As a teenager, he had looked at that card numerous times and the logo was firmly rooted in his memory. The blue and black elongated ‘O’ and ‘C’, the exact logo that was on… “Holy Shit!” he exclaimed and slapped his hands on the table. “He works for Kail.”

Even Nasir looked shocked. 

“I’ll be damned!”

“Shhhh,” Nasir chided, looking around at the people who had taken notice. “Lower voice. People are disturbed.”

The wheels of Agron’s mind were spinning, “Didn’t Eamon say that Kail had like boarding schools or something?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

He couldn’t contain his laughter, “I’m sorry little one. It appears that I can give you my heart, but Kail owns my soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a change... I had his middle name as Gregory. I am such and assbutt! Why did that sound right? because it is DAN'S MIDDLE NAME! UHG!! I knew I had read it somewhere. It hit me while I was on the bus where. So...I changed it to Gunther. Good German name!


	35. Down Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like a new couple...the guys are anticipating spending time alone with one another. But, we still have a problem with the language barrier. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to my Beta... jaded79.  
> YAY!  
> With this awesome help, I should be able to keep 'em coming.

Their game of 20-questions was cut short when the fire dancers took the sand at the center of the outdoor dining area. Nasir was captivated by the display and could not help but “ooooo” and “aaaaa” at the talent of the dancers. He looked forward to seeing them perform again. Once the show was over, they took their leftovers and went back to the bungalow. 

It was Agron’s suggestion. He was being selfish, but he wanted them to have time alone without prying eyes. He knew that most of the guests couldn’t care less if they were a couple, but he had to be wary of Haris and the other members of the security team. They knew he was an agent and that he was here with his client. If anything was suspected, it could cost him both his job and his new found joy. Therefore, returning to the room made sense. He wanted to be able to hold, talk, and touch as he saw fit. More than anything, he wanted Nasir. 

Nasir heard his suggestion and nearly leapt from his seat. Over the past few weeks, he had grown accustomed to them spending time alone together without having to contain themselves. Christmas Day had been the best as they had the entire house and were able to cuddle on the sofa, feed each other at the table and play in the snow uninhibited. Now on vacation, he did not want to feel restricted in his displays of affection. His time alone with him was beginning to awaken something deep down inside. He wanted to be able to hug, kiss and touch as he saw fit. More than anything, he wanted Agron. 

Pulling the two lounge chairs together on the upper balcony, Agron sat them as close as he could side-by-side. At first he had put a little table between them, but decided he wanted nothing in his way. They had seen the sunset from the restaurant and it had been breathtaking. Now, in the darkness, the blue sea turned to velvet black and the stars dominated the horizon. He was downright giddy. It had been some time since he had been able to see the Southern Cross. He wanted to sit on this balcony, hold Nasir’s hand and point out to him all the constellations he may have never seen before. 

Excusing himself to the bathroom once they arrived back in the room, Nasir brushed his teeth. There had been a substantial amount of garlic it seemed on his meal and he did not want what Betty had called “Lizard Breath.” If Agron sought to kiss him, there would be nothing but a minty freshness to greet his lips…and not fish. Once he rinsed, he looked at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were finally gone, but it was to be expected after sleeping nearly 20 hours. Would he be able to sleep tonight? The thought troubled him as he pulled his pajamas out of the closet and went into the bedroom. 

Coming through the white sheer curtain, he was met with the sight of Agron half dressed. He had taken off his shirt and was beginning to unzip his pants. 

“Oops,” he said, quickly pulling the zipper back up. “I was going to put on my comfy shorts.” 

Nasir smiled and then looked down at his colorful shorts on the bed. For the sake of appearances, they had each been booked a bungalow. Agron’s luggage had been taken to his when he arrived. Somehow he had expected this and packed two bags. He unpacked his ratty old suitcase in his room, jumped around on the bed, roughed up the bathroom and threw some clothes about. If anyone looked in his room, it would look as if he had slept there. 

Meanwhile, Nasir had three matching bags that had been loaned to him by Agnes. Anyone in his room would never suspect that the largest of the three actually held Agron’s clothing, unless they got nosey. Anyone entering his room would also assume that Nasir was there alone. He had unpacked the small amount of clothing he had brought and the items he had purchased were now on hangers in the closet.

“I would like to change as well,” Nasir said. 

“I’ll wait out…”

Nasir stayed him with his hand, “There is no need. You have seen me in a state of undress twice this day.”

“Yeah, but if you…”

Nasir only raised his hand again, swallowed his modesty and began to undress. 

Knowing that it would be poor form to gawk at him, Agron turned and did his own changing. However, where Nasir kept his undergarments on, Agron took himself to the buff. After pulling down his underwear, he heard a slight intake of breath behind him and looked over his shoulder. He caught Nasir checking out his backside. 

A warm blush spread across his dark face as he looked upon Agron’s form. His sudden nudity was unexpected, yet welcome. When those green eyes met his, his blush deepened, but he did not look away. “You are so perfectly made,” he said quietly as he bit his lower lip. “As if formed by the hands of the gods themselves.”

It was the big guy’s turn to blush and he did so on both sets of cheeks. “I think the same of you,” he said, still not turning around. This was a huge step for Nasir and he didn’t want to blow it. 

“My body is nothing when compared to…”

“Tut-tut!” Agron cut him off. “You have the elegant and lithe form of a dancer. In my eyes and under my hands, that is perfection.” He pulled on his shorts and turned to face him, “Do you mind if I only sleep in these? I love this warm breeze on my skin.”

Nasir nodded, “It is acceptable, so long as you understand that my touch may follow breeze.” He pulled on his own pajama bottoms over his boxers and realized that they were the wrong material. He would be sweltering if he wore them to bed. Thinking of what else he had brought, he sighed. Other than dress shorts and swimming trunks, there were no other options. 

“Just wear your drawers, Nasir,” Agron said. “I’ll keep my hands above your waist.”

“Bold words.”

“Bold tongue,” Agron said and flicked it at him causing him to gasp. 

But, Nasir could be just as brazen, “Couple bold tongue with firm lips and see them both well received.”

The noise Agron made could have been classified as a growl. Whatever it was, he moved in a flash to swoop Nasir up into his arms and kiss him soundly. Yet, as quickly as he had taken his feet from the floor with his heated kiss, Agron pulled away. 

“Mmmm…minty,” he said, smacking his lips. 

“Oaf!” Nasir said laughing and pressing their lips together once more. His fingers ran through Agron’s rough hair. He had not washed it since they had gone swimming that afternoon and the salt still clung to it causing it to stand up at odd angles. His new found boldness also carried forth enough for him to wrap his leg around Agron’s waist and grip him firmly, thus alleviating him of holding some of his weight. 

This brought about another moan. Wearing only his soft cotton shorts and having their uncovered flesh pressed against one another, it was the closest they had ever been. Even when they had slept wrapped in each other’s arms back in New York, they had always been fully clothed and then some given the storm. This was sheer bliss.

Pulling his mouth away for a moment, Nasir whispered, “I can feel your passion building.” He was oblivious to the obvious humor in his statement. “I do not know if I am ready…but my body desires you in ways that are unknown to me.” 

Agron buried his face into Nasir’s neck and took in the scent of him, “Let me pleasure you in other ways.”

Unwrapping his leg, Nasir eased himself to the floor, “This is possible?”

“Yes,” he responded, with a giggle and not a laugh. 

Nasir roughed up his hair, “I am well... aware in forms of pleasure. My concern is for you.”

Big hands found their way into soft raven locks. Agron bent down and kissed him sweetly, “You always want to place me first, love. Don’t worry, I’ll just take…”

“A shower,” he finished his sentence. 

“I was going to say swim.”

Tracing his finger along Agron’s scruffy jawline, Nasir’s eyes held a world of anticipation, “How will you do this?”

“Let me go down on you,” he replied in a husky voice. 

“Go down?”


	36. Staking a claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like you are really going to read this...
> 
> **Chapter 36: Some sexual content but still Teen.**

Kissing from his neck to his ear, Agron whispered exactly what the term entailed. Nasir’s eyes doubled in size as the fire once again began to spread in his loins. He knew what this was, but had never heard it called as such. He had been forced to service that beast in such a manner many times. However, his roughness threw aside all of the intimate techniques Nasir had been taught during his training. Still, no one had ever performed this on him. He had only been rudely handled and forced to undesired climax on numerous occasions. His mind began to burn with the possibility of what it could feel like. 

He licked his lips and whispered, “Yes”

Sweeping him off his feet in less than a heartbeat, Agron turned and carried him the few steps to the king-sized bed and placed him down gently. For all of his bulk and brawn, he was truly the gentlest soul. 

“I would like to start by kissing every inch of your beautiful chest,” Agron said, coming to rest beside him on the white cotton bedspread that was embroidered with colorful tropical flowers. “From there, I will work my way slowly down your belly.” As he spoke, his fingers began to trace the proposed path. 

He knew that Agron was telling him in advance how he would proceed as not to startle him. But, Nasir could not help but shiver as Agron’s finely clipped nails moved against his exposed skin. He smiled and nodded his consent. He was stunned with himself. Just yesterday he would not have permitted anyone to see him in such a state of undress and here he was now, offering his body up as dessert. There was something about this place. Could it be the water? Or was it what Kail had said to him a week ago? He wanted those fingers on his flesh. He longed to have those lips on his skin and he…

His mind scrambled as the first warm kissed were bestowed. Soft kissed on the muscles of his shoulder trailing down to the center of his chest. Lips lingered there as coarse hands slowly moved down his sides to his slender hips. He was unsure of where to place his own hands and his arms fumbled at his sides on the bed.

A kiss to the chest, then the chin and finally the forehead as Agron lifted himself over him. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” he said quietly, once again reading his thoughts. 

He needed no other urging. His delicate hands moved to caress the flesh that covered Agron’s rock hard muscles. Agron did not purr at these strokes, but something rumbled in his chest as he lifted his head enjoying the attention. 

Nasir laughed at how much it reminded him of an animal enjoying being petted. His laugh brought those sea green eyes down to look into his own. There was something silent that passed between them. A thousand words of love that did not need to be spoken, it was just known. He lowered his head and pressed a firm kiss to his lips before seeking his chest once more. 

Following their loving gaze on each other, Agron placed a devoted kiss over Nasir’s heart and then looked up into his eyes. “Mine?” he said quite cutely. 

His question was welcomed with a huge smile and hands returning to tousle his hair, “Yes, yours.”

Receiving a dimpled grin for an answer, Nasir smiled even as that mouth began to move lower. Lips traced a path from his upper chest to the center of his breast. “Mine?” Agron asked again.

Nasir could not help but give him a small laugh, “Yes.” But that laughter turned to a sudden intake of breath as Agron’s tongue and not his lips blazed a path from there to his navel. Once there, both lips and tongue danced around the smooth flesh.

“Mine?” This time it was not said with a cute and animated voice.

This time, it was met by a breathless, “Yes.”

There was another moan from the man over him as not only his lips and tongue teased at him…now his teeth joined in with short and playful nips. 

Sinking lower on his abdomen, he began to cross the short distance between Nasir’s navel and the waist band of his pajama pants. Nasir was already warm to begin with, in the heavy cotton fabrics, and now with the heat rising within, it was almost becoming unbearable. 

Agron’s fingers toyed at the elastic. Carefully, he hooked onto them and only them before looking back up at brown eyes that were suddenly confronting fear. “Let’s take these off. You must be hot.”

In his mind, he was standing at the top of a cliff believing that the drop would surely kill him. Fear had gripped him so tightly for so long, he had not even dared to look over the edge. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he took a step and nodded, “I am.”

“Just these for now, “Agron said quietly as he began to pull them down. 

Nasir lifted his backside and then his legs to ensure that they came off smoothly. Once removed, the air instantly cooled him and he sighed deeply.

There was a laugh, “Better?”

“Yes,” he replied. 

Setting the pants aside, Agron was able to readjust himself on the bed. He had been sitting alongside of him, but now he moved to straddle Nasir’s legs. Something about this position terrified him and made him feel trapped. Without making his intentions known, Nasir pulled his legs up into his chest and then kicked them out to either side of the astonished man kneeling at the foot of the bed. 

“Alright,” Agron chuckled, crawling up between his now spread legs to kiss him. “If that’s more comfortable for you?”

“It is, thank you,” he whispered as kisses moved from mouth once again to his neck. When teeth nipped at his earlobe, he drew in a sharp breath and took another step. Wrapping his leg around Agron again, he pulled his weight down upon him. The feeling was divine. Once again their flesh pressed against one another without hindrance. He could feel the pressure changes with each of Agron’s breaths that were also heard in his ear. He swore that he could even feel his heart pounding in his chest. More than anything, he could feel his hardened shaft pressing against his own through only two layers of thin fabric. 

Just as he began to enjoy their bodies being pressed together, Agron lifted himself off once more. But, his attentions did not stray. His mouth once again began to taste the flesh of Nasir’s neck, his chest and his stomach. Both of them were beginning to perspire from their rising passions. Nasir feared for a moment that the sweat would cause Agron to cease, but it seemed to only fuel his desire. 

The tongue dancing once more in his navel sent Nasir’s mind spinning. Again the teeth played at his soft flesh and even tickled him. His hands, which had once again been on the other man’s flesh came off of him and flew up over his head. He gasped as coarse hands rubbed against his now exposed thighs. They slowly traveled the distance from his knees up to his…

Sitting up suddenly, Nasir cried out, “Wait!”

Instantly hands and mouth were removed from his flesh and concerned eyes looked into his. “Too much?”

Nasir rubbed his hands over his face and then ran them back around his neck into his hair. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before leaning forward to kiss the man who looked so troubled. Running his fingers over his chin he said quietly. “As much as I want this…” he sighed again. “I cannot…my foolish modesty…”

Leaning forward, Agron silenced him with a kiss, “It’s not foolish and I’m not going to force the issue. If you want to wait, I can…” His eyes narrowed as his mind went somewhere. When it returned, a sinful little smile came to his face. Jumping off the bed, he darted into the bathroom and began to rifle through his suitcase. He reemerged a moment later with a blue bandana and crawled back up on the bed. 

“What is this?” Nasir asked. 

“Maybe this might be a little kinky,” Agron snickered as he tied the bandana around his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: jaded79


	37. Take that Dante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... blah blah... something.. blah... blind fold...blah whoohoo!
> 
>   **Chapter 37: Sexual Oral Content**

Watching Agron tie the piece of fabric over his eyes baffled Nasir at first. Yet, as he felt his way back to his previous position, his intentions became perfectly clear. “You do not mean to…”

With blinded eyes, Agron smiled. “Modesty preserved.”

Nasir felt his heart warm again. This man and the lengths he went to for him. Reaching out, he caressed Agron’s chin and guided his lips to his own. It proved to be just the small amount of direction that Agron needed to once again regain his bearings. Using his lips as a starting point, he kissed mouth, chin, and neck before he eased Nasir once more back into the soft pillows. All the while, Nasir was not silent. Each kiss, each nip and each lick of his flesh elicited a moan or gasp. 

With his head propped up on one of the pillows, he watched as those lips trailed down his chest and abdomen to the elastic of his boxer shorts. His body was already reacting just to the thought of what was to come.*I can do this* Nasir thought taking yet another step towards the unknown horizon. A brief moment of self-doubt hit him. How wanton this was! A man with his eyes blindfolded beginning to press kisses through fabric to his semi-hardened member. That he was already partially erect before he had even arrived…would Agron think him lustful?

“Put those thoughts from your mind,” Agron said in a husky whisper. 

Nasir’s body jolted, “How do you…?”

Those large hands caressed over Nasir’s smooth belly, over the sides of his hips and down his thighs. “I can feel you pulling away. You are thinking too much,” he whispered again. “Stop thinking and just feel.”

Taking a deep breath, Nasir repeated the words out loud twice and then he began to say them over and over in his head. By thinking those words, all other thoughts ceased to trouble him. He would just feel… 

Perhaps for his own benefit, Agron did not pull Nasir’s boxer shorts down. Rather, he undid the small plastic snaps that sealed the fly. He never used that, but understood its function. With each pop of a snap, he sucked his breath and closed his eyes. One… two… and there was no three. He looked down once more to see Agron biting his own lip with a smile. 

Reaching just inside the opening, Agron’s fingers contacted with flesh that only one other man in the world had ever touched in Nasir’s adult life. The shock bucked Nasir’s hips up from the bed and sent all the air out of his lungs. The sensation that followed brought forth a sound from him that he had never made as he pulled his breath back in. 

Slowly and gently, Agron’s strong hands, so recently damaged, began to stroke Nasir’s smooth skin. Little by little he eased Nasir from the fly opening until most of his hardened shaft was exposed. Gripping the base still inside of the fabric lightly, Agron began to rock his hand up and down, urging him to fill completely. He did not have to wait long. Within his palm he felt the shaft thicken and his bold tongue flicked out against Nasir’s tip. 

Crying out in a language even unknown to him, Nasir once again bucked off the bed. But, Agron did not pause. The flick was followed by yet another and another, each one playing at the skin that concealed his glans. With each strike he filled until the head slowly emerged. Nasir saw him smile for the briefest of seconds. Could he see through his blindfold? He was unsure, but he heard those words again in his mind and no sooner did he begin to recite them, that tongue licked the full length of him. He gasped, threw his head back and tore the sheet off the corner of the bed. 

He did not need to see. Agron could hear and feel everything that Nasir was experiencing…each small gasp, his utterance of strange words, and most of all the bucking of his hips up into his hands. All of this urged him to continue. With just the working of his tongue he had determined that Nasir was uncut. That he anticipated. What he didn’t, was Nasir’s size. Not that he had expected him to be small, well perhaps he did, but he was duly impressed and decided that perhaps he shouldn’t call him ‘little one’ anymore. The thought of how Nasir was going to fill his mouth and throat caused his own shaft to harden almost instantly. Not wanting to wait, his mouth wrapped around the head and he sucked him fully to the back of his throat. 

“Agron!” Nasir cried out, his entire body coming off the bed this time. His arms and legs going rigid while his head arched back. He would have continued to bend himself backwards, but there was a sudden weight on his stomach. Agron’s other hand had come to rest just below his navel and pushed him back down to the bed. It was not forceful, but tender. As if he was trying to give him something to anchor himself with. Nasir took the opportunity and grabbed a hold of his arm while he tried to regain his breath. 

Using the muscles of his neck and back, Agron continued to move his mouth around the full length of Nasir’s cock. He had not serviced anyone other than himself in a decade and feared at the onset of this adventure that the talents he had had in his youth were a distant memory. Perhaps it was best that Nasir was not as experienced. However, once he set to task…all of his previous job skills were quickly remembered. His hand moved lower within Nasir’s shorts and began to gently massage the soft skin that contained his ultimate reward. This brought another sound from Nasir that made Agron’s own groin tighten. 

Holding onto Agron’s arm with one hand and gripping the sheet with the other, Nasir tossed his head. He had never felt anything like this. Even the back massages that he had received on occasion from the women at the Hamadam estate were nothing compared to the ecstasy he was feeling at that exact moment. Stop thinking and just feel. He was. From the top of his head to his pinky toe, his entire body was exploding in sudden new delights. Agron’s warm mouth tightened over him, his tongue licked at him and lips kissed at every pass. Even the fingers massaging his scrotum were a delight. Why had he put this off? Stop thinking and just feel.

The sounds coming from Nasir were beginning to raise Agron’s own desires to a breaking point... the panting, the soft moans and subtle little cries. Not being able to see the pleasure on his face was turning out to be more torture than pleasure. He had to find some release. Removing his arm from Nasir’s stomach, he slipped it down between his legs and taking a hold of his own cock, he began to pull at it. Nasir’s hand that had been holding onto him now seemed lost for a moment and touched his face and shoulder before slipping into his rough cut hair. Instantly they grabbed a hold, but did not seek to guide his movement. Combined with the sounds from above, this pushed Agron over the edge. 

“Nasir,” he panted as his tongue danced over the full length of him. “Please, I can’t…I have to see you…”

Modesty be damned! Nasir threw years of proper etiquette and formal behavior training aside as quickly as he ripped the bandana off of Agron’s head. He looked down into the green eyes and was joyous for what he had done. The blindfold had served its purpose by giving him the courage to begin, but now he would look into Agron’s face as he reached his climax. 

The sight of his love reclining against white pillows, his dark hair tossed about with his cheeks flushed from pleasure was the most breathtaking sight that Agron had ever seen. Both his mouth and hand began to work with vigor at pleasing the man before him. All the while, he never took his eyes from his face. He swallowed the full length of him over and over. Pushing the head of his shaft to the back of his throat and opening that to swallow around it. His fingers massaged gently breaking from time to time to rub his base once more. Sucking down hard he drew up slowly, his teeth grazing the flesh ever so lightly. The bucking of Nasir’s hips at this drove him back into his throat. 

He wanted to keep his eyes on him, but the sensations were just too much. Arching his head back into the pillows, Nasir rolled his head about again. His leg lifted from the bed and wrapped partly around Agron’s back. He wasn’t trying to pull him closer, but something just wanted more of their flesh to be on one another. The sounds he began to hear from below raised such a curiosity in him. He was the one receiving such pleasure and yet, Agron’s moans rivaled his own. It was then that he began to feel it. Looking back down, those eyes were still locked on him.

Agron refused to take his gaze from Nasir. He had closed his eyes a couple of times, but he would not betray his trust. He may have had him in his mouth and within his hands, yet his eyes did not stray. Hollowing out his cheeks, he sucked up hard on him…once…twice…three times. The sensation of that flesh was sheer bliss. He could feel every centimeter of him brushing against the roof of his mouth, his tongue and the back of his throat. He growled deeply as his hand worked himself. He couldn’t help but imagine for a moment what it would feel like when Nasir penetrated him and drove his cock to the hilt within his backside. It was the wrong thing to think of and he came within his shorts. 

Nasir’s hips began to move of their own accord and his hand tightened in Agron’s hair. He wanted him to suck him faster and harder. He wanted that hand to squeeze him. Again, as if their minds were one, Agron did just that. As the fingers massaging his scrotum began to tighten, something somewhere began to ache inside. 

“Oh… Agron… yes…” he began to pant, pulling at the sheet once more and tightening his leg around Agron’s back. He knew what was happening. He did not just take the final step off the cliff, he threw himself from it. Crying out loudly enough to scare the fish beneath their bed, Nasir released himself. Again, his entire body came from the bed as the pleasure took hold of him and shook him violently. He had never felt anything like it and it overwhelmed him as he spilled himself into Agron’s mouth. As he collapsed back down on sheets that were now damp with his sweat, he attempted to catch his breath. 

Keeping his eyes still on his target, Agron finished him off and then quickly tucked Nasir’s still throbbing member back into his boxers. He had kept his word and not looked upon his flesh. He would have remained there longer, but he was desperate to get Nasir into his arms. Crawling up him he bestowed several kisses along the way. Moving off to the side of Nasir, he wrapped his arms around his still trembling body and pulled him into his chest. He could hear his ragged breathing and when he looked down into his sweet face, he saw the tears. 

“Wha…” he fumbled and tightened his hold on him. “Why are you crying?”

His entire body was suddenly consumed by his weeping and he could do nothing to stop it for nearly three minutes. All the while, Agron spoke soothing words and stroked his hair softly. Once he could finally speak, it was a soft whisper, “I weep…for joy.”

“Oh, okay,” he responded quietly. “I thought maybe you were upset and… you know… feeling regret.”

There came a quiet and muffled response from the little black haired mass curled tightly into his chest, “I do feel regret.”

At his words, Agron stiffened. He didn’t want him to feel remorse or even guilt. He wanted him…

His thoughts were cut short by a hand reaching up to touch his face and a soft kiss placed on his lips. “I regret that I did not open myself to you sooner.” Dimples and a grin was all Nasir saw for a split second, before firm hands took a hold of him and kissed him soundly. 

_Chapter 37.5_

While being wrapped around each other delivering sweet and gentle kisses, Nasir reflected on his own foolishness. He had thought himself to be atop a mighty cliff, with turbulent waves crashing below with a drop that would surely cause his death. Instead, it was nothing more than a slight incline on the vast horizon that was now ahead of him. He smiled to himself and turned to look up at Agron, “Allow me to go and wash myself.”

“Why?”

“I know that I spilled myself and I should…”

Agron laughed. “No need,” he said and received that cute little ‘I have no idea what you mean’ expression from Nasir that he had come to love. “I… well… I swallowed it.”

A look of profound shock came over the smaller man’s visage. “You did this?”

“Yeah,” Agron laughed again. “However, I do need to clean up myself. I sort of…well I made a mess in my own shorts.” 

“Oh,” Nasir looked down and his cheeks flushed. “I did not know. Will you shower then?”

“Hell no!” he untangled himself and jumped up from the bed. “Let’s go swimming!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: jaded79


	38. Plans within plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Nasir is so relaxed, he's crabby. But, just when the guys thought they could relax... Vacationing starts!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 38: Language**
> 
>  
> 
> _Again! Thanks to my Beta, jaded79, for keepen 'em coming! w00t!_

The morning after Nasir’s breakthrough, they were awoken by an early and rude cell phone call from Haris. He informed them that their Jeep tour would begin in two hours and they would need to meet their driver in the lobby. Agron was confused as he had not booked it, but Haris explained that they had a full schedule of events to participate in over the next five days that included diving with sharks, sailing, surfing, the Marae Temples, feeding sting rays and the Lagoonarium. 

Half asleep and scratching himself, Agron got up and walked into the bathroom to finish his conversation. Haris thought that Agron was in his own room and he didn’t want Nasir to wake up and say something. More than anything, he did not want to disturb his sleeping prince any further. When the phone had rung Nasir had grunted, flipped his hair and punched Agron in the side. 

“Who planned all this?” he asked, going back to the toilet. “I thought he was just here to relax.”

“From what I understand, Kail’s assistant made all the arrangements.”

*Fucking Eamon,* Agron thought. “Alright, I’ll go get him up. Did Eamon schedule our breakfast too?”

It was a joke, but Haris told him that the boat with his breakfast was standing by. How much this assignment had changed his life. He had been used to sharing a bedroom, bathroom and a meager mess hall with a bunch of burly men. Never having a real moment to himself and being forced to endure mac and cheese at least three days a week. Now he was living in a safe house with housekeeping and a cook, but currently expecting room service in Bora Bora. Not to mention, last night, he had given the man of his dreams the most amazing blow job. Life was good! Going back to the bed, he crawled up on top of Nasir and began to smother him with little kisses. 

The smaller man grunted and groaned at the disturbance. He did not seem to mind the weight or the soft lips, but why did he have to wake up. It seemed so awkward that just a year ago, he was up every morning before the sun to prepare himself for the day. He was known to be chipper and even perky by other members of the household. He could not abide by laziness in individuals and disliked the idea of spending a day in bed doing nothing. Now, the thought of having to stand up, put clothes on and face other human beings made him pull the soft duvet over his head. 

“No…” Nasir groaned.

“C’mon! The sun is up,” Agron said patting him on the butt.

He tried to roll away, “It will set again.”

“A new day is upon us…places to go, things to do,” he pulled at the coverlet trying to find Nasir’s face.

He was met with a hiss and a set of claws.

Agron sighed, “That was Haris on the phone.”

A grunt, “I do not care.”

“Fine, I’ll eat our breakfast, which will be arriving by boat, alone on the deck.” The form under him stirred. “After that, I’ll leave you here while I go on a Jeep ride into the jungle.” There was more movement, “After all you don’t want to see the local wildlife, some ancient temples and stuff from World War II. You just go ahead and stay in bed.” He bopped him on the butt again. 

As Agron started to move off of him, he was nearly thrown to the floor as Nasir tossed the bedding aside and darted into the bathroom. 

Nasir was dressed, with his hair brushed and bound up before Agron could finish brushing his teeth. So excited about the boat coming with his meal, he sat eagerly on the deck and kept looking around towards the island. When the small paddle vessel covered in colorful flowers came around the corner and towards them, he ran back in to the bungalow, jumping up and down calling out to Agron that it was coming. 

He rushed back outside when the boat paddled up to the lower landing dock. Quickly descending the stairs, he was greeted by an older native couple, perhaps in their early 50’s. The man’s short hair was grey and his skin was darker than Nasir’s. He wore a short sleeved flowered shirt that exposed the black tattooing on his arms and chest. Nasir had seen similar marks on the men dancing last night and wondered if this man danced as well. The man smiled at him and lashed the boat to the dock. 

Behind him was a woman whose long hair was a mixture of black and white. She too was wearing a flowered shirt, like many of the employees of the resort. Around her head, she wore a crown of local leaves and flowers. But, unlike the man, she was not smiling. She was staring at Nasir.

As the man got out of the boat, he turned to look at her and then said something in their native tongue. Nasir did not know the language. The man clapped his hands and that seemed to pull her out of the daze she was in. She shook her head, pointed at Nasir and said something back to him. The man waved his hand at her and insisted that she hand him the food. 

“Forgive her,” the man said, receiving the tray. “She is stunned by your appearance.”

“And what is that supposed to mean,” came a stern voice from the upper balcony. Agron stood there in his Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. His face as stone with his arms folded across his chest.

“I mean no disrespect, sir.” The man said, beginning to ascend the stairs with the first breakfast tray. “She says that he looks much like our son that we lost.”

Agron was instantly humbled at the man’s words. “Lost?” he couldn't help but ask.

“Yes,” he replied setting the food down on the small table. “He took a job with the Municipal Police in Punaauia and was killed in an accident three years ago.”

“My condolences, sir. I hate hearing of someone being killed in the line of duty,” for some reason, Agron felt it necessary to shake the man’s hand. Just as they did, they both heard the gasp from below. Turning at the same time, they witnessed the woman take Nasir into her arms and hug him. “Hey!” Agron yelled, nearly jumping over the balcony, and only taking two of the stairs to get below. “Hands off!” he bellowed at her.

“Agron!” Nasir turned and yelled at him. “She sought only an embrace, nothing more.”

Only Nasir could chide him in such a manner and walk away with all of his teeth. Agron lowered his head like a scolded child and looked away. 

Placing his protector in check, Nasir turned his attention back to the woman and they began to speak with one another in French. He helped her up to the balcony with the other tray and the basket of bread. All the while, he smiled as she fawned over him. Her big smile and happy eyes reminded him of another woman from his distant past. She had sat up at nights and held him while he wept in the dark. They had taken him away from her and he wondered if she mourned at the loss of him. 

Agron ascended the stairs, still feeling like an ass and sat down at the table while Nasir began to set it. 

“I am Manua and this is my wife Poenui. We have been cleared by Haris to deliver your room service and any other items you might need, such as swimming towels. Do you require replenishments?” Manua asked, but Agron had only half heard him. He was engrossed in watching Nasir’s interactions with this woman. They had met less than five-minutes ago and he was already at complete ease with her. It troubled him and he was trying to figure out why. 

“Towels?” Manua asked again.

“Yes, that would be great,” he responded as he picked up a piece of fruit and tossed it into his mouth. 

Nasir began to laugh and Agron looked up at him. “She has said that the Taharuu Marae, Marotetini Marae, and Aehautai Marae are all still sacred places and that we may offer prayers upon our visit,” Nasir said and there was a light in his eyes. His look told Agron exactly what he would be praying for and Agron returned his smile. 

Manua interrupted their silent moment as he poured a glass of juice for Nasir, “There is a young girl, named Fetia who will be seeing to your rooms. She will redress the beds and clean your baths. Haris has cleared her as well. Will there be anything else?”

“Yeah, what should we take on this Jeep tour thing?”

“Mosquito spray.”


	39. I'm on VACATION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I did not get to take a trip this summer... I have enjoyed researching the InterContinental: Le Moana in Bora Bora. Ahhh all the thing I would do there if money, school and a life wasn't a problem.
> 
> So... sit back, get yourself a drink (since the guys don't) and enjoy some "winter" vacation!
> 
> Thank you to Beta: jaded79

For the next two days Agron and Nasir were able to forget themselves in their tropical paradise. Kail did not hold back when it came to lavishing them with pleasurable island excursions. Certainly both of them would have been content just to stay in their room enjoying one another, but they would be able to do that back in Utica next week. 

Their Jeep adventure unfortunately had Haris as a tag along as it was “on land” and his duty called for him to be present. Agron had protested vigorously, but Nasir had settled him saying that it would be fine. They had been forced to contain themselves before and that day was no different. However, just to be an ass… Agron pulled Nasir into quiet and dark corners every chance he got to kiss him. When Haris would get upset that he had lost sight of Nasir, Agron would reprimand him for not doing his job. 

When they had gone to the temples, Nasir had asked Haris to stay behind. He said he wished to offer prayers of thanks to the local gods for Agron’s devoted service and near death experience while in his employ. Haris had conceded and they entered the sanctuary without him. There were a couple of other tourists, but Agron kept his hand on Nasir the entire time. While they did not tell each other what they had each prayed for, those ancient gods heard the exact same thing. 

Later that afternoon, leaving Haris behind, they were geared up and thrown to the sharks. No matter how much Agron tried to convince Nasir that it was safe, he would not enter the water. He had read about sharks when they were at the museum and there was no way he was going to put himself in the water with one of them, let alone ten to twenty. Agron meanwhile, had a blast. Not wanting Nasir to be left out, when they returned to their bungalow near dusk, they had a private swim…without man-eaters. 

That evening they dined on their balcony after having a meal delivered by Manua and Poenui. Once again, she doted on Nasir and brought him a piece of shell jewelry that she had made for him that day. Agron found himself a little less ill-tempered during their second visit. In fact, he was more enthralled with listening to Nasir speak French than anything else. 

When they went to bed that night, Agron asked him to speak in French while Nasir rubbed the calamine lotion on his back and shoulders. He had used the mosquito spray, but they seemed to have found a way through it and had feasted on his blood. 

“Where did you learn French?” Agron had asked as the soothing liquid was rubbed into his skin by the man sitting on his lower back. 

Nasir had paused for a moment. They had sworn not to lie to one another. “It was taught in my school. We were instructed in French, Italian and Spanish.” He had treaded carefully with his words, “When I moved to Boethius’ estate, I was taught Latin and Ancient Greek,” 

“In addition to your native tongue?”

“I am also fluent in Farsi and Arabic.”

Agron had whimpered as the lotion began to do its job, “I know English, German and Russian.”

That night they could only cuddle as Agron was miserable. He decided that there would be no more adventures into the jungle. He would risk his life with sharks and sting rays from now on and leave the bugs to eat everyone else. 

The following day was much of the same. They visited the famous Lagoonarium. Once again Haris argued that the entrance was on land and therefore it was his…“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Agron had interrupted him. He knew the song and dance, yet they spent the day in the water. 

Being around people that he did not know, Nasir had insisted on keeping his T-shirt on. Part of their visit included swimming with the local marine wildlife, such as the tropical fish and sea turtles. Nasir laughed and giggled as they brushed up against his skin. But, when the first ray moved past him and connected with his calf, he screamed like a girl and jumped into Agron’s arms and scrambled up onto his shoulders. The sudden shift in weight sent them back into the water. Nasir was frantically trying to climb on him and Agron finally gave him his back. 

From his piggyback position, their private guide explained to Nasir that the animal would not hurt him. They were used to being hand fed and were comfortable with human interaction. It took quite a bit of coaxing. However, once he managed to get back in the water, Nasir found touching them and swimming with them pleasurable. 

When lunch time rolled around they were treated to an island BBQ. Agron stayed close to the open pits that roasted the meat after hearing that bugs didn’t like smoke. He ended up striking up a conversation with the man doing the cooking on exactly how he had prepared it. Agron loved a good grilling. With Agron’s distraction, Haris took the opportunity to make a move on Nasir once more. 

It ended poorly for him. At first he was subtle and Nasir tried to simply brush him off. As he became more insistent, Nasir began to feel a twinge of fear that the man was not going to take no for an answer. As Haris tried to maneuver them into a corner on the back side of a gazebo to gain more privacy, Nasir began to panic. He looked back towards the grill area and Agron was nowhere to be seen. 

Without any warning, he appeared right next to Nasir as his fist went into Haris’ face. Everyone at the BBQ heard the crack and saw the blood explode from his nose and mouth. Haris collapsed to the ground holding his face and cursing at Agron.

“You are off this case!” Agron yelled at Haris, grabbing him by his shirt. He raised his fist to strike him again, but Nasir’s gentle touch stayed his hand. Agron dropped him back to the ground, wrapped his arm around Nasir and ushered him away. Without any other words, Haris asked to be returned to the hotel. 

Nasir had been shaken, but finding himself back in Agron’s protective arms quickly soothed him. They ate their meal apart from everyone else, after their guide had been advised of the abridged version of what had happened. Agron’s reassurance ended up getting Nasir through the rest of their day at the Lagoonarium. 

Later that afternoon they were booked onto the resort’s private yacht and taken out into the open water outside of the lagoon. Agron was excited about getting to do a little fishing, but Nasir had no desire towards the sport. He was content to lie on the padded deckchairs and soak up the sun. He did share the excitement as Agron caught a fairly large fish and was assisted by the crew in getting it aboard. He was less enthusiastic when he found out that they would be eating it for dinner. 

As the sun began to set, they were treated to Agron’s catch on the upper deck with only a view of the water all around them. The crew stayed below, giving them privacy. They dined and then reclined as the boat took them back to their bungalow. It was too large to take them directly to their dock, but Manua and Poenui met them in the marina and gave them a ride in their small canoe.

That night, after he had showered, the itching and burning of the demon bugs finally subsided and Agron was able to enjoy himself once more with Nasir in his arms. They kissed and cuddled, enjoying the taste of one another. Nasir’s hands were able to roam about on Agron’s flesh again, absent concern and he wanted to touch every inch of him. 

As Nasir’s passion began to rise, he whispered, “Would you… go down…again?”

There was a rumble from Agron’s chest. He kissed Nasir deeply and said into his mouth as he did so, “Your will, my hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssttt: For my purposes... the InterContinental hotel and resort chain is the one owned by Kail O'Connors. I wonder if they know that?


	40. The beginning of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all used your imaginations...it is always better in the mind anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 40: *Get tissue!* _No, I'm not even kidding!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you jaded79 for your grace in editing this one with my really poor timing.

After another mind blowing night, Nasir woke up refreshed. He was beginning to let himself go and was reaping the rewards of it. His body felt more alive that it had in years. Every inch of him was singing like those ridiculous cartoon women he had watched with Betty once. He may have felt like throwing his arms in the air and spinning in circles, but he held himself in reserve. 

He had learned that attempting to sneak quietly from the bed was never an easy thing with Agron. He would awaken at the slightest movement, as he was trained to do. Nasir had tried it on occasion and it had never worked. Rolling over, instead he kissed Agron’s cheek and whispered into his ear, “I am for the shower.” He was granted a little mumble of acceptance and then slipped out from the covers. Crossing the wood floor it was remarkable how warm it was, even in the early morning. Such a stark contrast from what he knew was waiting for him back in New York. 

He sighed as he slipped his boxers off his hips. Pausing for a moment, he looked himself over in the full length mirror. They did not have one in their bathroom at the safe house. He had only seen himself from the waist up for the past four and a half months. Had it really only been that short of a time? He felt as if his time with Agron had been years. Yet, on the other hand, it was as if he had only met him yesterday. 

Looking over his full form, he became slightly distraught. He turned and looked at his back side and then his profile. His sedentary educational lifestyle was beginning to show on his figure. There were fleshy areas just above his hips and most certainly on his posterior. That was unacceptable. He would have to take more time in the gym when they returned. 

He started the shower and grabbed one of the fresh towels. 

Agron heard the water start and he rolled over. He was the happiest man on the planet. His hand rubbed over his chest and he drifted off to sleep once more. 

_There was an early snow that winter and they were not ready for it. He could feel it when he looked around at their supplies. They had strength in numbers, but it was also their weakness. There would not be enough food for all of them if the snow took hold now._

_He hated that they had to live so far from everything. But, for the past ten years they had been hunted men and women. Every time they went into a village, they ran the risk of discovery. They had heard stories as recently as a year ago of slaves from the rebellion being found and crucified. Here, far outside of the world, it seemed the patrols never reached them._

_He would have to go and hunt. The drifts were not yet deep enough that he could not forge a path through them. In addition, the animals would be taken off guard as well and game might be plentiful._

_“You will take Hampus,” his lover said and his dark eyes insisted. There would be no argument. “I will secure the stock here. Be careful.” His lips were warm. They were his home, not this room he had built in the middle of the forest._

_”We will not be gone more than one day. Protect the women and children,” he replied, kissing him once more before turning and walking away. He made it almost fifty paces before he turned once more. He ran back to his arms and kissed him yet again._

_“Be gone you oaf. Sooner you go the sooner you return,” he said._

_They did not have to go as far as he thought. The game was trying to find the last blades of grass and fresh water. In less than half a day, they bagged three deer and twice as many large birds. They would be home before nightfall with enough meat to get them through._

_He crested the hill and saw their house with its chimney smoking. He began to feel relief, but then heard the child screaming from within. Dropping his load, he ran as fast as he could through the snow to the house. What child was screaming and why?_

_He busted in the door with his weapon drawn, not knowing what would be on the other side of the door. He was met by a gruesome sight of blood and grief. His life, he love, his home was lying on their dining table while the red headed woman tried her best to stop the bleeding from his stomach._

_He roared and threw his weapon down, rushing to the table and his lover’s side. “What happened?” he cried out._

_“The beam… in the barn,” the woman said breathlessly, “It collapsed and he…get that child out of here!” she screamed at the mother and her three year old wailing son. “He saved Gannicus from being crushed…but…the wood…” she could say no more. Her eyes told him…it was a mortal wound._

_“I waited…for you…to come home,” his lover panted and he went to his side. “I knew you…would be coming…”_

_“We found easy game…No...no... you can’t be... this can’t be happening.” He pulled at his hair and began to sob. “Not like this. Not now,” he cried._

_“Forgive me,” his breath was fading. Reaching up with a bloody hand, his lover caressed his face. “You gave life…a home…”_

_“You are my home,” he moaned. “You cannot leave me.”_

_“Remember…what he…said,” he gasped, “to fall from…this world… a free man… because of you…”_

_“No…No,” he began to wail. “We are to be together…forever. You said…Forever.”_

_“In this life…or next… I will find you… again. Not my home…my…soul…” his lover’s breath ceased in his chest and his hand fell away from his face._

_“No…No… NASIR!!!!”_

“Agron? Agron!” warm hands were shaking him and his eyes snapped open to look into Nasir’s concerned face. He was only in a towel and his hair was dripping wet. “You were screaming my name.”

Sitting up, Agron grabbed him into his arms and nearly crushed him. “My home…my soul…” he muttered several times as he began rocking back and forth. 

“Did you dream?” Nasir asked, trying to breath within his vice-like hold. 

“You said forever… you promised me forever,” he moaned, lifting his face to reveal his tears. 

Nasir was overcome with grief, though he did not understand why. Moving himself within those strong arms, Nasir was able to wrap his own around Agron’s quivering shoulder and give him the sweetest of kisses. “I am here with you now. I am here.”


	41. All you can eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the best part about a vacation? THE FOOD! Second? The thrills! Hold on to your stomachs and your chairs!
> 
> **Chapter 41:Language**

Agron’s dream had shaken him badly, but once Nasir got him up and into the warm water of a shower he was able to return to his old self. It was December 31st and after another day of fun filled adventures, they were invited to join the other guests in the main restaurant for a huge buffet for the New Year’s Eve festivities. 

Nasir was astounded at the amount of food that was laid out for the tourists and how much they piled up on their plates. More shocking to him was the amount of waste.

Standing in front of a large pan of crab puffs he couldn’t help but remark on it to Agron. “I once travelled with my... benefactor and witnessed starving families in the streets begging for scraps. To see this…this… oh what it the word for… this?” he shook his head and motioned to the three 12-foot long tables. 

“Decadence?” 

“Yes…I believe,” Nasir shook his head. “It is shameful.”

“I read somewhere that… hold on.” Agron spotted Manua and called him over. Poenui was always close by and rushed forward for a chance to dote on Nasir. 

“Doesn’t the resort do something with all of this?” It was Agron’s turn to gesture at the spread of food. “Nasir is concerned about waste.”

“Oh yes,” Manua said, turning to Nasir.

Commenting on how fetching he looked in his dark linen pants and matching nehru collared shirt, Poenui was pulling stray locks of his dark hair over his ears and out of his face. This evening, Nasir had worn it mostly down, with only a small bit pulled back. With all of her fussing, he just smiled. In truth, he loved the attention from her. Anyone else and he would not allow it…except for maybe Betty. 

Manua waved his wife off, “There is no waste. Believe it that there is work for anyone who wants it here, though perhaps not pretty work. All garbage is sorted. Food waste becomes everything from food for shark feeding, to food for the fish and birds. Other parts become compost.”

“Compost?” Nasir asked.

“Oui,” Poenui answered and then explained to him in French what it meant. 

Receiving clarification, he followed up by asking if they grew their own food as well and she nodded. 

“The excess food is taken home by employees to their families. Of course, this is watched to make sure they do not bake just to take home,” Manua said. 

“So, no one goes hungry?”

“No,” Poenui answered. 

Once again, trying to pull his wife off of Nasir, Manua said, “Any child, from the island, who comes to the kitchen and asks for food is given a meal. The old manager tried to stop this, but the man, Kail, came and removed him.”

“Kail?” Agron said, slightly baffled. “O’Connors came here? Over that?” 

“Yes, he works with all the island people to ensure the children are taken care of. He has helped to get our native language in primary school so our children can learn. He is a good man.” Manua smiled at Agron, showing his respect for the man they both worked for. 

“Yeah, well I think it comes to an end when they reach 18,” Agron huffed and grabbed a crab cake. Nasir knew that he was still struggling to find peace with his recent revelations on how much Kail had had an impact in his life, without him even knowing. 

“I thank you for your time and explanations,” Nasir said. Manua bowed his head and Poenui kissed him on the cheek before they went back to their kitchen duties. Agron and Nasir returned to their table. They were a good ten minutes into a deep conversation regarding world hunger when a tall and rather unattractive man approached their table. He smiled with crooked teeth at Agron and turned to Nasir. 

“Bonsoir,” he said.

“And to you,” Nasir responded.

The man looked puzzled for a moment, “Parlez-vous Français?”

Nasir nodded his head, “Oh, Oui.”

“Très bon,” he said and continued to speak in French. “If you do not wish to be bathed in the blood and entrails of this man you will do as you are told. Understand?” 

“Oui,” Nasir said, trying desperately not to show his shock and fear. He kept his eyes away from Agron knowing that he would read him in an instant. 

“In five minutes, you will excuse yourself from this table and go to the north restroom. If you do not so this, I will not only kill this man, but that couple who you seem so very fond of,” he smiled at Nasir. “If you alert anyone to this I will find a way to come back and I will skin them alive. I also have a partner,” he said, pointing towards the outside, “If we do not meet him in fifteen minutes, he will kill the family that he is holding in their room. Do you understand?”

Nasir nodded and attempted a smile, “Oui.”

“Merci!” the man said and walked away. As he did, Nasir swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What did that guy want?” Agron asked, bring his hand back up from under the table. He picked up a crab leg and cracked it open.

Thinking quickly, Nasir took a sip of his water. This gave him another few seconds to come up with a lie that Agron would believe. “He asked about the jungle tour and if we enjoyed ourselves.”

“Oh, he’s thinking about it?”

“Yes, he asked if it was…um… worth doing.” He took a breath, “I told him yes.”

“Did you warn him about the bugs,” Agron asked, absentmindedly scratching his shoulder. 

“Oh, no…I did not.”

Agron laughed, “He’ll learn soon enough.” He looked up at Nasir then and noticed his pale face, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” he replied a little too quickly. “Well… no. But, please, it is nothing to worry over.”

Setting down his crab leg, Agron leaned in across their table, “What’s up?”

Nasir had to put his shaking hands under the table, “My stomach is ill at ease.”

“Shellfish?”

“Perhaps too much excitement in one day,” he countered, trying to take the concern off of him. Meanwhile, he was counting the time down in his head. 

“Oh yeah!” Agron said, a little too loud. “Parasailing was awesome!”

Nodding his head, Nasir smiled at Agron’s excitement, “That it was.”

“You were screaming like a girl at first, admit it, you were scared…you were,” he goaded.

“I was. Yet, it became very pleasurable,” Nasir said and from that moment forward, he did not hear a word that Agron said. His eyes were fixed on his face taking in every detail. The curve of his mouth, the shape of his nose, the gleam in his eyes and even the laugh lines in his brow. If he was going back to Hell, he would remember this handsome face, his tender touch and loving words. 

Something Agron said pulled him from his thoughts, “…found you…” He was talking about their silly game of hide-and-seek earlier in the children’s play area that he had insisted on them going in to.

“You find me,” Nasir interrupted, almost choking on his words.

“You need better hiding spots,” Agron laughed and smiled at him. “Yeah…I will always find you.”

*Time is up* “Will you excuse me. I need the restroom,” Nasir said standing.

Agron stood as well, “I’ll go with you.”

Feigning his stomach illness, Nasir put his hand on his belly, “That would be most unwise and unpleasant. Please excuse my vulgarity.”

“Alright,” Agron said, sitting back down. “If you aren’t back in five minutes, I’m coming to check on you.”

Breaking protocol, Nasir bent over and kissed him. *Find me,* he thought and without a spoken word, he went to the bathroom. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been five minutes, where was he? Agron wanted to protect his privacy…but he was growing concerned. He waited another two minutes before getting up and crossing the dining room. The bathroom door had a brass push-plate rather than a knob. This meant there was more than one stall, but he still knocked before pushing the door open a bit. 

“Nasir? You alright?” he called in through the crack.

“Sorry,” another man’s voice with a thick British accent responded, echoing off the tiles.

Agron pushed the door open. There were three urinals and two stalls, one of those bearing a man’s feet in expensive sandals. “Oh… I was looking for my friend.”

“There’s no one in here but me.”

“How long have you been in here?”

The man huffed a bit, “That’s not really any of your business is it?”

“Did you see or hear anyone else?!” Agron snapped.

“No! I didn’t,” the man’s voice was just as agitated. “Now, if you don’t mind!”

“Fuck! Where did you go?” Agron said from behind gritted teeth. He looked back out at their table and Nasir wasn’t there. He looked over to the buffet tables… no. He even popped his head into the bar and nothing. Racing back through the dining room he blew past a bus-boy and went into the kitchens to find Manua and Poenui. He cornered and grilled them, but neither of them had seen Nasir since they had spoken to him last. 

“Get Haris and tell him to lock this place down now!” Clenching his teeth, Agron looked around and thought, *I will find you.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugs to jaded79


	42. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This song is one of my favorites from 30 Seconds to Mars. I was listening to my iPod there other day and heard it again. I think it sums up the Forever story line. At least in my head. Play it in the background while you read this chapter._
> 
>  
> 
> _cut and past address to video with lyrics: http://youtu.be/mdJDPepGOAM_
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 42: Language and Graphic depictions of violence**

The guy was waiting in the bathroom for Nasir, leaning against the vanity and running a comb through his hair. It dawned on Nasir then that he had seen this man before. He and another man had been at the Lagoonarium that day. He was a guest? Looking over at Nasir, the guy gave him a wry smile and came to stand right in front of him. He was as tall as Agron, but half of his size. 

“You will walk with me and know that I have a weapon,” he said, pulling up his shirt to expose the grip of the gun he had tucked into his pants. “Do not let your fear betray you.”

Looking directly up into the man’s face, Nasir stuck out his chin defiantly. “I have no fear of you,” he hissed. 

Grabbing Nasir’s arm roughly the guy squeezed it tightly, “You should…now move.”

*Find me,* Nasir thought. 

Guiding Nasir from the bathroom and out a side door, the guy made sure that they both appeared casual. There were several guests and numerous hotel staff about, getting ready for the evening’s celebrations. They crossed through a courtyard and headed towards the beach. Instead of turning to the right and going down the pier to the bungalows, they turned left and headed to the main dock. 

*Find me.*

As they approached the gate to the marina, another man called out to them from nearby, “Hey Nasir!” Without invitation, he approached them and smiled. 

“Good evening, Duffy.”

Duffy smiled and looked up the path behind him, “Hey, where’s Daniels?”

“He will be along. This man wishes to show me his boat.” Nasir kept a straight face while speaking the best that he could. “We may sail with him to watch the… the… air fire display.” *Find me.*

“The fireworks?”

“Yes,” Nasir nodded.

“What kind of boat you got?” Duffy asked the man.

He tried his best to appear at ease, but was far too uptight to do so. “I have a Wellcraft 210,” he said with a thick French accent.

“Oh the red one down there?” 

“Yes. Is there something that we can do for you?” The Frenchman said, rolling his eyes and huffing. 

He didn’t know that Duffy was actually a member of the security team who worked in plain clothes. For but a second, Nasir’s eyes betrayed him as they flitted back towards the restaurant. *Find me.* This just might be the delay he needed to buy Agron some time. 

Duffy caught it and looked over at the man who was standing incredibly close to an individual he knew to be under protective custody. He had been instructed during their security meeting that Nasir was to be either with Daniels or Haris at all times. Something was not right, “Well, the dock is closed right now while they prepare the fireworks barge. Sorry, you’ll have to…”

Without warning, the man pulled out his weapon and shot Duffy in the face.

The gun may have had a silencer, but Nasir did not. “NO!” he screamed as Duffy’s body fell over into the landscaping. 

“Damn it! You stupid shit!” the man growled and kicked open the marina gate. “Remember! That family has limited time!”

*Find me.*

Dragging Nasir through the gate, he pulled him down the dock to a red and white motorboat waiting at the end. Without any regard for his person, the man half pushed and half threw Nasir on board. The violence in which he did this caused Nasir to trip on the edge of the gunwale. In turn, he smashed his mouth and chin into the steel pipe that held up the rolled canopy as Nasir fell to the floor beside the seating.  
He landed face down on the padded floor, tasting his own blood. 

Dazed for only a moment, he felt the boat shift as the man climbed aboard. He had already removed the dock lines from the cleats and was heading towards the driver’s seat.

“FREEZE!” the voice of a god called out. 

“Agron!” Nasir cried and scrambled to his feet. No sooner had he stood the man grabbed him from behind and slammed the barrel of the gun into Nasir’s temple. 

“Back away! I will shoot him!” the guy yelled at Agron, pressing the gun hard against Nasir’s head and making him wince.

“Not going to happen asshole,” Agron said, his own weapon pointed down the dock at them both. 

“Put your weapon down! I will shoot him!”

“Yeah?! Then you’re fucked!” Agron took a step forward. “Your boss won’t pay if he’s dead!”

The man spit, “I am paid, breathing or not!”

Agron’s eyes went to Nasir’s. *If you place that weapon down, he will kill you and take me.* Willing his words towards the man he cared for more than his own life, Nasir prayed that Agron would hear them. *I will die before I allow myself to be taken back to that beast. I will jump from the boat and allow myself to drown. If we both die this day, I will find you in the afterlife or the life after this one.*

“Let him go! This isn’t going to end well for you if you don’t!” Agron yelled.

The man laughed and shook Nasir, “You are as dumb as you look, Big Man!”

“And you’re a shithead from where I’m standing.” Agron took another step. “How far do you think you’ll get? Eh? You shot Duffy. You shoot me? You’re done!” 

Still looking into Agron’s eyes, Nasir begged him silently, *Tell me what to do.*

“Put your weapon down and you both will live,” the guy called out letting go of Nasir, but keeping his gun on him. Moving slowly and keeping Nasir between himself and Agron, he reached back and pressed the boat ignition. It sputtered once and then turned over. Being untied, it had already drifted a bit from the dock. 

*If he pulls away from this dock, I will jump off this boat. Agron, tell me what to do.* Nasir’s eyes pleaded.

“Shut it down!” Agron bellowed over the sounds of the engine. “You are not getting out of here!” 

Nasir heard Agron’s voice in his mind, *Drop, block and roll.* Their eyes locked onto one another and Nasir gave him the slightest of nods. 

“Goodbye to you asshole, this day was…” the guy began to say, but no longer being held onto, Nasir allowed himself to do a dead weight drop to the floor of the boat. On the way down, he elbowed the man in the knee and then rolled behind him. 

The guy was stunned and with Nasir in the clear, Agron took the shot. The bullet hit the man just above his ear and his head exploded. 

Blood, brain and bits of bone showered down on Nasir just before the man’s gruesome body fell down over his legs. Nasir couldn’t scream, he couldn’t yell…he just lay there in complete shock. What just happened? What was on his face and his clothes? He reached up and ran his hand though the carnage that covered him.

At the shifting of the boat, he looked up to see that Agron had jumped onto the drifting vessel. His weapon was still drawn and his eyes were the widest that Nasir had ever seen, most likely from the sight before him. Following his protocols, Agron picked up the other man’s weapon and tossed it aside. He then roughly kicked the guy’s semi-headless body aside as someone would kick a bag of trash. 

Like a child, Nasir began to reach for Agron and was swept up into his arms without any concern for what covered him. 

“I found you… I found you…” Agron panted and nearly began to weep. 

Nasir choked on his own words, “You do so…always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waves at jaded79... thanks!


	43. Jazz the glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up the pieces after the aftermath of Nasir's second abduction attempt. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 43: Language and Graphic depictions of violence**

Haris came sweeping in with his weapon drawn. He had blown past Duffy’s body when he had heard the shot. Taking care of his departed co-worker would have to come later. Rizq Sabih’s safety was his first priority. All of the guests had been asked to remain in the dining room and within the main lobby. All the exits from the resort were being covered and the local police were on their way. 

Being the first on the scene and from what he saw, he understood why Daniels had attacked him before. Daniels and Rizq Sabih were huddled together on the small craft that was floating about ten-feet from the dock. The engine was running, but the prop was not engaged. 

They were holding onto one another as if for dear life. Rizq Sabih’s hands were gripping Daniels’ shirt so tightly, Haris thought the fabric was going to rip. Daniels had his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man and his hands were locked in Rizq Sabih’s hair. Their foreheads were pressed against one another as they both wept. In truth, Haris had remorse for intruding on such a private moment between them.

“Daniels!” Haris called out. Daniels did not push Rizq Sabih away, but bestowed a single kiss onto his head. “Are we clear?” Haris asked.

“Yeah…we’re clear,” he called back. It took several minutes, but Daniels was able to get the boat back over to the dock. It appeared he didn’t have much watercraft practice. Once the boat was tied back up, they both got off. Rizq Sabih was covered in tremendous amounts of gore. Looking at the body in the boat and the splatter pattern, Haris deduced that he must have been behind his kidnapper when the guy had been shot. By holding onto Rizq Sabih the way he did, Daniels’ clothing fared no better. 

Daniels still had his arm wrapped tightly around his client as they stood on the dock. “I need to get Nasir out of here,” he said. 

“Go,” Haris said, “I got this.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Still in shock, Nasir had all but forgotten about the dead man’s threat of having a partner. It was not until they were on the pier to their bungalow that he remembered. He froze and pulled at Agron’s arm.

“Wha..” 

“He said there was yet another man holding a family.” Nasir said, looking around at the island, “If he did not meet him in fifteen minutes they would be killed.” He looked up at Agron with his doe eyes. “Please…”

Nasir didn’t need to finish his request. Pulling out his cell phone, Agron called Haris immediately. “Possible second assailant with potential hostage situation,” he said without saying hello and then proceeded to fill him in on all the details that Nasir was able to remember. 

“They’re on it,” Agron said, clutching Nasir’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get you inside.”

The grime covering Nasir was beginning to dry and so he nodded. Agron couldn’t slide their card key fast enough. He pushed the door open and stood aside for his little one, who desperately needed a shower. Agron would have suggested swimming, but decided that much blood in the water would be a bad idea. Nasir took a step over the threshold and froze. 

A pair of beady eyes set into an ugly face that was surrounded by stringy hair looked up at him with the same amount of shock. He was sitting in the desk chair, which he had pulled across the living room to watch the front door. Obviously wanting some of the fresh ocean air, the sliding glass patio door was open partially allowing for a lovely cross breeze with the front door that was now ajar. Making himself at home in their space, the television was on quietly, he was holding a drink and his feet were kicked up on the coffee table. It was his colorful and rather obnoxious tourist clothing that jarred Nasir’s memory. He had seen this man as well…the two of them together at the BBQ. This was the partner!

As the intruder dropped his drink and began to stand, he pulled the pistol up from his lap. Without a word, Nasir was grabbed roughly from behind and cast down to the ground in the doorway. He threw out his hands to break his fall, but the rug thwarted him. It rumpled up and caused him to land at an odd angle, spraining his left wrist.

Grabbing a hold of it and trying not to cry out in pain, the next thing Nasir knew, Agron’s sandaled foot was mere inches from his face. Three shots split his ears in the room as hot brass bounced off his shoulder before hitting the wood flooring around his head. 

The sound of glass shattering brought his eyes up from the floor. He watched in horror as the man, who had been there to take his life, smashed through the sliding glass doors and fell onto their balcony furniture. The broken glass cut into the intruder’s exposed flesh and tore it to shreds. As he was not yet dead, his heart pulsed blood to those gaping wounds which spilled out into the space where Agron and Nasir had, only this morning, enjoyed their breakfast. Nasir knew that if the bullets did not kill him first, the man would bleed to death in a matter of minutes. 

Not moving a single muscle, Agron remained completely frozen with his weapon pointed at the man dying on the patio. He was going to make sure that the man was down and not getting back up. Nasir, still lying on the floor beneath him, listened to the man across the room from him release his last labored breath. Once the doomed man’s gargled breathing ceased, Agron crouched down and rested his hand gently on Nasir’s back. Rolling over slightly, Nasir looked up at him. Despite the violence that had just unfolded, Agron gave Nasir a sweet little smile and whispered, “I love you.” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

He wasn’t sure if the hostage situation was a ruse or not, but Agron called Haris back and informed him that he had shot another man in Nasir’s room. He suggested that they should continue checking on the entire guest population as well as the employees. Due to the carnage now in that bungalow, he also advised Haris that he was going to move Nasir to his room, next door. Haris didn’t argue, but told him that Manua and Poenui would be dispatched to assist in moving over their items. 

Sadly, Agron had to lock Nasir in the bungalow with the dead guy while he insured that his room was clear. He had sat Nasir down on the bed, told him he would be right back, and closed the sliding doors to the living room. He figured if Nasir just rested there for a few minutes, he could catch his breath. Agron fully expected to find him still just sitting there when he returned. Much to his astonishment, in a matter of three minutes, Nasir had managed to re-pack all of their bags and toiletries. It wasn’t very organized, but all three bags were waiting by the front door with Nasir standing quietly beside them when Agron returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jaded79 for the Beta... (I changed a bit since you went over it....sorry if I missed anything.)


	44. Degreaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Because this one is SOOOO short… I have included links to the images I used for their room. By the Gods! When I win the lottery I am going there and you all are coming with me!!_
> 
>  
> 
> _The next chapter is MUCH longer. There was not good breaking point in the next piece… so please… be gentle. Cheers from the Arizona desert where Zeus reigns supreme!_
> 
> http://www.360cities.net/image/intercontinental-moana-villa-blanche-lounge
> 
> http://www.360cities.net/image/intercontinental-moana-villa-blanche-bedroom

Fetia had cleaned Agron’s empty suite that morning, so everything was as fresh as the day that they had checked in. This bungalow was the exact same floor plan as the other, only not as far out on the little pier. More or less, it had the same view. However, the color scheme was a little different. Where Nasir’s had been in hues of blue, this suite was done in shades of pale sea green. Almost the same color as Agron’s eyes. 

Nasir began to unpack his suitcase, but gentle and loving arms wrapped around him from behind, “Leave it and go shower.” The smaller man could only nod. He felt disgusting. A shower was just what he needed. Giving Agron’s arm a little love pat, he was released and pulled the toiletries from the top of his suitcase. Without a word, Nasir turned and went into the bathroom. 

Picking up the suitcases, Agron decided to unpack while Nasir showered. He tossed the bags up on the bed and opened them. He discovered immediately how they had been packed so quickly. Everything was still on hangers, just rolled up and shoved in. He laughed and carefully extracted the garments, laying them out of the bed first before grabbing a set of the hangers and walking into the bathroom where the closet was. He only made it two steps before he halted. Nasir was still fully dressed, but standing there staring blankly at the horror of his reflection in the vanity mirror. 

“Hey?” Agron said, quickly hanging up the clothes. He crossed the tile floor and came to Nasir’s side. “I’m not going to ask you if you’re alright. I know you’re not. Let’s at least get you cleaned up. That’ll make you feel better, eh?”

Turning his head, Nasir looked at him and his eyes were almost lifeless.

Leaving his side for a moment, Agron went to the shower and turned the water on. He set it to a reasonable temperature and turned back around. Nasir was attempting to remove his blood splattered shirt, but was having difficulty. Agron was unaware that Nasir had hurt his wrist as he had said nothing. After all that Nasir had done for him during his own recovery, the least Agron could do was to come to his aid. Nasir became as a life-sized doll, standing motionlessly and allowing Agron to slip the ruined garment off of his shoulders. 

Once it was off, Agron tossed it into the nearby spa-tub next to the shower. “I’ll leave you…” Agron started to say, but the look on Nasir’s face told him not to stray. Slowly and with extreme care, Agron reached out and began to unbutton Nasir’s pants. Their eyes met and Agron asked permission that Nasir silently granted. Undoing the buttons was no problem, but it had been years since Agron had undone another man’s zipper. He found himself a little out of practice. He fumbled his way through it and only bumped into Nasir’s private bits twice. Squatting down, he slid the dark linen to the floor and Nasir stepped out of them. While Agron was down there, he removed Nasir’s sandals as well. All of it, shoes included, was tossed into the the tub for Agron to deal with later. 

Agron stood back up and stepped out of the way for Nasir to get into the shower stall. He was still in his boxers, but Agron figured Nasir would keep those on until he was alone. Agron was mistaken. In one fluid and shockingly graceful movement, Nasir grabbed them and slid them off his hips to the floor. As he stepped past, Agron deliberately lifted his gaze. This was not a time for sexuality. As Nasir entered the shower, Agron picked up the shorts and tossed those in with the rest of the lot. If only he had a match.

“I’ll be right out here,” Agron said, turning towards the doorway. There was no real door, only a set of sheer white curtains. 

“Please stay,” Nasir said meekly. “I do not wish to be alone.”

“Alright,” he replied, looking around the room. “I’ll just…finish unpacking our bathroom bag.” Agron went to the vanity and opened the small case, but turned to look over at Nasir. There was no door on the shower. It was just an open tiled space and Nasir was just standing there, leaning against the wall. 

Muttering a silent curse and then a prayer to whatever gods would listen, Agron stripped off his own clothes. He would have left on his underwear, but decided against it. His clothes were also covered in the dead man’s blood. It had come off of Nasir and the boat when Agron had climbed on board. Adding his wrecked outfit in with the other clothes, he took a deep breath and stepped over into the shower area behind Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay jaded79!


	45. Processing information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Agron helps Nasir clean up physically, Nasir thinks about his past and how much Agron has become a part pf him. 
> 
> *Shower scene* but no... not that kind of shower scene.... However, prepare yourself! The next THREE chapters are all about **THE FEELS!!!** Nagron fans beware!
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 45: Graphic depictions of violence**
> 
>  
> 
> Hai Jaded79! ((Thumb up!))

Nasir did not protest in any fashion to the addition to his shower. He did not want to be alone. Agron’s presence always seemed to soothe him and he needed him now more than ever. Nasir was still in shock over everything that had transpired in the last hour. They had gone from a quiet dinner for two to a three man body count. It was not the first time he had been witness to such violence. 

His mind turned to that day, that horrible day when the Russian beast’s men had stormed his master’s estate in Hamadan. _Boethius’ own guards had burst into the inner sanctum and opened fire on all the individuals hiding within. Nasir had watched all of the women, many who were like sisters to him, fall in a hailstorm of blood and bullets._

 _A bullet had grazed the back of his head and sent him down to the marble floor. A moment later, there had been a horrible sound. As he had looked up, just as today, he was suddenly caught under a macabre shower of human gore. Her lifeless body had fallen on top of him and he had passed out. He remembered her long red hair, pale skin and big blue eyes. To keep her soul at peace, he would not think her name. When he had awoken, her essence had left her and now covered his hair, face and clothing. He choked on his breath remembering the smell of it all. That same smell had come back to haunt him this evening._ Yet, with each passing minute it was slowly being vanquished by the enjoyable scent of the man next to him. 

“Shhhh…” Agron whispered to him as he gently untied the leather thong that held Nasir’s hair back out of his face. He tried not to pull at it too much, but the blood had dried a little bit making the task difficult. Once he had it loose, Agron tossed it over with the rest of their clothes. Picking up the massaging showerhead, Agron tilted Nasir’s head back and began to rinse his hair out. Nasir did not dare to look down. First, the water would run into his eyes. Second, he would see the color of the water coming off of him. 

He remembered what that looked like all too well. _He and two other survivors were forced to strip and made to stand facing the wall in the northern courtyard by that monster’s soldiers. They had believed themselves about to be fired upon from behind. Instead, they had been hit with water from a powerful hose._

 _At first it had been warm, but it quickly turned cold as it came up from the deep well. The men took pleasure in blasting them in the face and in the private parts. They were given no soap, nor any other agent that would wash the filth from their bodies. It was all done with pressurized, frigid water. That had been the beginning of his torment. He never saw the other two survivors after that day, but he remembered hearing the woman’s screams when they arrived in Suez._ If only Agron had been there then, he would have killed them all. 

Placing the showerhead back into its cradle, Agron picked up the bottle and squeezed out a large amount of shampoo into his hand. Nasir heard him chuckle and assumed he was proud that he was able to do it again on his own. Nasir kept his head tilted back, but closed his eyes. Slowly and gently, Agron began to work the shampoo through his dark tresses with the lightest of fingers. He met some resistance, but again, did not pull. 

Nasir could only imagine how grotesque the water and shampoo must have been running off of him as Agron had to rinse and repeat. After shampooing, proving his thoughtfulness once again, Agron used conditioner and sounded as if to have another little chuckle. It took a few minutes to work it in thoroughly, but Agron was finally able to comb his fingers the full length of Nasir’s hair. 

His hair was several inches below his shoulders now, but nothing like it had been. _When the man had come to cut off his hair, Nasir had wailed. He had endured three months of being beaten, humiliated and raped every day. That creature had taken pleasure in his screams and cries for mercy. He had forced Nasir to do unspeakable things that would haunt him forever. But, once he was rescued, his master continued his torment by taking the last thing that brought Nasir joy away from him, his hair._

 _“You cannot wear your hair such as this where you are going!” his master had yelled when he begged him not to cut it. When he pleaded again, he was slapped twice in the face. The people of the estate had always doted on him because of his hair. The women played with it and the men would stare at it. After it had all been chopped off to just below his ears, he felt naked and ugly._ The look on Agron’s face the day they had met had proved otherwise. Now that it was growing out once more, Nasir loved that it was being nurtured by the man who had his heart. 

Careful not to run the water into his eyes, Agron placed his hand onto Nasir’s forehead as a shield. It was another thoughtful gesture. But then again, he had no real practice at washing another person’s hair and some water did manage to splash into Nasir’s eyes. Replacing the showerhead once more, Agron picked up a soft washcloth and soaked it in the warm water.

Agron placed his thumb and finger under Nasir’s chin and turned his face to look up at his. When their eyes met, Agron could see that there was a little life returning into Nasir’s body and he gave him a smile. Using the wet washcloth, Agron began to clean the grime off of Nasir’s face. The way that the big man’s hands were shaking, Nasir knew that he was afraid of hurting him. He felt awful that when the cloth ran over his bruised chin that he sucked in his breath. Agron pulled away quickly and there was such concern in his eyes. 

“It is nothing,” Nasir said softly, trying to reassure him.

A soft finger ran over Nasir’s split lip, “Did I do this?”

Nasir shook his head, “I fell into the boat.” His voice was so quiet that Agron could barely hear him over the warm water rushing out over their heads. 

As the warm cloth returned to the task of wiping away the last of the filth that fouled his face, Nasir remembered the young girl that he had met his first day in the United States. _Her name was Delilah and she was a maid at Kail’s mansion home. When he had arrived, he had been a complete mess. They had drugged him on that awful plane and when he had awoken, he was alone with nothing but strangers. Her soft smile had greeted him when he had arrived and she too had washed his face. That day it had only been left over bruises and dried tears._ Remembering her touch, Nasir was surprised at how the touch of a man, who had taken two lives only an hour ago, could be so similar. 

Rinsing Nasir’s face off by running the wash cloth through the water several times, Agron moved to wash the rest of him. Lowering his head, Nasir looked down at his body. The suds from the shampooing and the constant water running over him had washed away most of the blood that had penetrated through the linen shirt and onto his flesh…almost. There was still a little on his arms, but the water going down the drain now appeared mostly clear. 

As the cloth came in contact with Nasir’s flesh, his eyes went to look at Agron’s face. His expression exhibited the seriousness in which he took doing this simple task as he did in all things. Agron was keeping his eyes fixed on something beyond Nasir, like the tile behind him. He was still preserving Nasir’s modesty, even as the washcloth came close to Nasir’s waist. As it passed just below his navel, Agron look over and their eyes met and they both smiled at one another. 

How Kail had discovered their then budding romance remained a mystery to Nasir. But, when he had met with him that day, Kail had made it quite clear what he was to do. _“You are only young once and going off to college is…well it is modern rite of passage for a young man such as yourself, Rizq Sabih,” he had said, sipping his tea. “Do not allow the opportunity to do things that you would normally never do pass you by.”_

_“You say that I should allow myself these feelings towards this man?” he had asked with fear. “Boethius has always said… if he should discover...”_

_“He is not here is he? And I most certainly will not tell him anything,” the well-dressed man had actually winked at him._

_Nasir had fallen to the floor and kissed Kail’s knee in reverence, “You are most kind and generous.”_

_Reaching out, Kail had cradled Nasir’s face in his cold hand, “Remember, this is only an adventure. One day you will have to return to your life and Daniels to his. In the meantime…” Kail had again smiled._ The smile on Nasir’s face grew even wider and the sparkle returned to his eyes. 

*He just told me that he loves me,* Nasir thought and it warmed his heart. No one had ever said those words to him before in earnest. He had to think carefully and get his words in just the right order. “You are my life and my soul, Agron. You are the protector of my body and the keeper of my heart. As you fight for me, so shall I fight for you. Now, this day…and for all days.”

It was Agron’s turn to have his eyebrows knit together as he slowly worked through what he had just heard. “You mean…”

“My place is forever with you.”

Reaching out and caressing Nasir’s face, Agron smiled a huge smile. “Forever…with me,” he laughed. “I like the sound of that.” Bending down, Agron kissed him.


	46. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a heavy thing to rob a man of life... and the paperwork...
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 46 - Language**
> 
>  
> 
> *Smiles at jaded79*

“Hello?” a male voice called out from the living room. 

Agron may have been buck naked and sucking on Nasir’s face, but his gun came out of somewhere as he leapt out of the shower. He stood in the middle of the bathroom floor, dripping wet, with the safety off his firearm looking over at the doorway. Under any other circumstance, it would have been hilarious. But not this day.

“Hello? Daniels? It is Manua. Poe is with me,” he called again. He must have heard the shower running. “We have come to help move things.” 

“Oh shit,” Agron muttered. He had forgotten. “Be right out.”

“They did not make attempt to go into my room?” Nasir asked, turning the shower off and grabbing a towel. 

Agron grimaced and put his weapon down on the counter. He remembered that gruesome mess that they had left behind. “I hope not,” he said, grabbing the towel that Nasir was handing to him. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist. Giving Nasir a quick kiss, he walked out of the bathroom. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Agron said not looking over at them. Pulling out his swim trunks and a T-shirt from his suitcase, he stepped back and pulled the shorts on. 

The look on both of their faces instantly told Agron that they had seen the other patio. Manua was doing a better job of hiding it, but Poenui looked as if she was about to have an absolute meltdown. It happened as soon as Nasir walked out of the bathroom in his bathrobe. She rushed past Agron and pulled Nasir into her arms, wailing loud enough for the other guests to hear her on the island. 

“Oi, woman,” Manua muttered. “I am sorry for her. I shall take her…”

“No,” Agron interrupted, raising his hand to stop him from intruding on them. “He enjoys her attention and right now, I think he needs it. Let’s give them some space.”

Manua nodded and the two of them went out to the deck. Agron had grabbed a T-shirt and he started to pull it on. 

“You are unscathed?” Manua asked him.

Agron chuckled, “Yeah, this time.”

“Oh?”

Pausing for a moment while he pulled the shirt over his head, he turned and showed Manua the scar under his right arm, “Last time the guy put a knife into my ribs and I guess I died…twice.” He pulled it down and a solemn look came over his face, “Poor Nasir witnessed it too. Well, most of it.” 

“You have saved his life before?”

“I don’t know that I saved his life, but I kept the asshole from making off with him,” Agron replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“So you…killed the man?”

There was a deep sigh from Agron, “Yeah.” He lowered his head. “That time it was him or me.”

Manua was stunned, “You have killed three men to protect Nasir?”

“It’s my job.”

“But, you two are together are you not?”

Agron’s face went red and he turned to face Manua, “Who told you that?!”

The older man was shocked by Agron’s sudden anger and hostility. “Forgive me. I thought that you…Poe had said…”

“What did she say?” Agron was inches from grabbing the man’s floral print collar.

Manua took a step back away from him, “She said that you both have only eyes for one another.”

“Shit!” Rubbing his hands over his face, Agron sank into a chair. If they were that obvious to an old couple that worked at the resort, then everyone who had seen them together had to know. “I need to start looking for another job,” he said, massaging his temples. 

“Rest easy my friend,” Manua said, placing his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “She says this only occurs when you two are alone with us. Other times, she did not understand why you both were so…” - he mumbled a couple of words in a language Agron did not recognize. - “Ah, yes stiff.”

Agron just shook his head. “Please tell me you understand…” Agron’s cell phone rang from within the bungalow. Jumping up, he ducked inside to grab it. 

“Yeah?” he answered, glancing into the bedroom. It was suddenly difficult to keep his attention on the phone call. He saw Nasir being held lovingly by Poenui on the bed. She was cradling his head, running her hand over his wet hair and rocking him back and forth. Agron felt like he had intruded and he went back outside. 

Manua turned away, giving him privacy on his call, but about came out of his skin after Agron hung up. 

“FUCK!!!” Agron roared and nearly threw his phone out into the lagoon. He didn’t. Instead, he pounded his fist on the railing numerous times. 

At the sound of his yell, Nasir came running through the living room area. His cheeks were wet with tears, but his eyes reflected only concern. “What is amiss?”

Rubbing his eyes again, Agron couldn't help but release a laugh that sounded a bit manic. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked over at Nasir in the doorway, “Kail’s on his way.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After everything that had transpired that evening, the resort manager attempted to keep some semblance of order and asked the employees to continue with the scheduled festivities. Being that Duffy had been killed, a few of the employees refused and they were excused. The resort was crawling with police, investigators and other law officials. With all the flashing lights and interrogations, the guests were having a hard time getting into the tribal dancers and the anticipated fireworks display. 

Agron and Nasir were no different. Manua and Poenui had taken their little boat back to their dock, avoiding the marina that was roped off, to get some items that Agron had requested. He was not leaving Nasir’s side and Nasir was not leaving that bungalow for the rest of the evening, unless it caught fire. He asked them to bring food and various pitchers of water knowing what was going to happen next. He also requested some of Nasir’s favorite snack items that they could stash away. 

Without fail, within the next hour, Haris, the police and investigators began coming and going. The first group had collected Agron’s weapon and his credentials. The second group asked for him to accompany them for questioning, but he declined reporting that his primary duty was the protection of his client. When one of the men stated that Haris would remain behind to watch over his charge, Agron put his foot down.

“Forgive me, sir,” Agron said, standing up from the desk chair and towering over the little local badge. “Our trip here was last minute and no one knew where my client had gone, save a few individuals. I am not pointing fingers, but I am a little apprehensive leaving him with anyone.” Agron looked over at Haris, but his eyes weren’t accusing. “Yeah, so… my client does not leave my sight because I don’t know who to trust.”

And that put an end to that. The rest of the investigation that directly involved Agron took place in his bungalow living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I have time again... I SOOOoooo WANT to draw that opening scene... PG-13 of course.


	47. The Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAM!!! BOOM! (guess I should have posted this yesterday!)  
> Here you go! Right in the Feels! Who knew fireworks could go off in water.

The badges and suits had finally all cleared out and they were at last alone. It was 11:42 pm and the fireworks were scheduled to start in three minutes. After three hours of interrogation, Agron collapsed into the lounge chair on the deck with a loud sigh. Nasir brought him a glass of iced tea and offered it with a smile. Taking it, Agron took a quick sip and then set it aside with haste. Before Nasir could walk off, Agron reached forward and grabbed his little one by the waist and pulled him down into his lap. There was no protest. With a little bit of wiggling, Nasir reclined back onto Agron’s chest with his head tucked up onto his big shoulder. 

Reaching out gently, Agron picked up Nasir’s injured wrist and placed a single kiss on it. Poenui had come back with the resort nurse after she had delivered the food. While Agron was being questioned, the nurse put Nasir’s wrist into a rigid black brace. He was instructed to ice it for 20 minutes every three to four hours and given pain killers, if he needed them. He refused to take them, but would follow her request for icing. 

Putting his hand back down, Agron traced his finger along Nasir’s jaw. “That bruise is going to be nasty for a few days,” he remarked on the purple color Nasir’s chin had turned.

“It does not hurt, unless pressure is applied,” he replied, wiggling his jaw. “My lip on the other hand…”

“So, no more kisses?”

Nasir laughed, “I will accept them regardless of injury.” 

With a little more adjusting, they were able to lie on one another and bestow sweet and much desired kisses. 

“Why did you allow them to take your weapon?” Nasir asked, his finger running along Agron’s arm. 

“Standard procedures. They need to verify my ammo against the…” he was twirling a piece of Nasir’s silken hair between his fingers, but paused. “It’s kind of sad. They need to make sure it wasn’t my gun that shot Duffy.”

Nasir’s entire body tensed. “I know that you did not,” he whispered. 

“I know that and they know that…but it is just a process they have to go through.” He sighed, “I’m on foreign soil and…well… they need to make sure it wasn’t murder and that I was performing my job duties.”

Tilting his head and looking up into Agron’s eyes, Nasir’s face reflected his worry just as the torchlight did off his skin, “Are you not concerned that you now stand without a weapon?”

Agron kissed his wrinkled forehead, “I have two more in my suitcase.” They both had a laugh at his preparedness. 

The first of the fireworks went off, but they could not see it from where they were. The sound of it however, made Nasir jerk. His eyes tripled in size and his nails dug into Agron’s flesh. 

“You’re alright… you’re alright,” Agron said trying to calm him. He had read the reports on the attack that Nasir had gone through in Hamadan. After his time in the military, he understood that some folks didn’t like the sound of fireworks and it appeared that Nasir was one of them. “Let’s go down where you can see them.”

There were several more of the ‘booms’ as they made their way down the stairs to the lower dock. Each one caused Nasir to jump a little, but Agron was there to hold onto him and whisper soft reassurances. They arrived just in time to see a large red and blue display explode over the lagoon. The colors reflected on the water and back onto the bungalows. It was followed by a green star and the blue one that crackled and sent white lights out in all directions. 

Being able to see the display of lights that went with the awful sounds slowly put Nasir at ease. His grip on Agron loosened and a smile began to emerge on his face. With each firework display, his fear was replaced with excitement. 

The excitement on Nasir’s face spread to Agron and he suddenly felt like a kid again. Releasing his arms from around Nasir, he took a step back, pulled off his shirt and jumped into the water off their dock. It was warm and it instantly soothed him after a rough and turbulent day “at the office”. When he came up from under the surface, he let out a whoop and holler. Nasir could not help but laugh at him. 

“Get in here!” Agron said putting his feet down. The water came to just about the middle of his chest so Nasir would have no problems. “You’re okay.”

Hesitating for only a second, Nasir pulled off his own shirt and jumped towards Agron’s open arms. As he did, the water splashed up into Agron’s face and nose, but he laughed. Nasir didn’t have a chance to put his feet down into the soft sand as Agron wrapped his arms around his small waist and pulled Nasir into his chest. He seemed to remember Nasir’s damaged lip and he kissed him softly. Their kisses were not fevered and passionate, but slow and warm, gentle and sweet.

A large red firework went off almost directly over their heads and their mouth separated as Nasir looked up in wonderment. His arms were locked around Agron’s neck, keeping most of him out of the water. While Nasir gawked up at the display over their heads, Argon watched as it reflected in his big brown eyes. The various colors lit up his face while his laughter echoed off the water. Finally realizing that he was being watched, Nasir looked down into Agron’s eyes and gave him a loving smile. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Nasir asked, but quickly wished that he had not. “Forgive me, I should not have…”

“When I was growing up,” Agron began, paying no heed to the desired retraction. Pulling at Nasir’s legs under the water, Agron wanted him to wrap them around his hips. After a little maneuvering and a couple of giggles, Nasir did and Agron once again wrapped his arms back around his waist. Nasir was weightless in the water, but it was the feeling of their flesh pressed against one another that Agron sought. “As I was saying… New Year’s Eve was a big to do when I was a kid. Darren and I got to stay up till after midnight playing games and watching television. That sort of thing wasn’t usual, only on this special night.”

“Why was this day such cause for celebration?” Nasir asked as his fingers threaded into Agron’s hair. 

Giving him another little kiss, Agron choked up for a moment, “My mother…she had this thing. Whatever you were doing when the new year began served like an omen for the rest of the year.”

“Omen?” 

“Maybe that is the wrong word. Like what you are doing between 11:59 and 12:01 sets precedence for how your life is going to be for the year to come. She was all about us being a family,” he said and gave a little sigh. “That last year she was sick…we didn’t spend New Year’s as a family and everything fell apart. I sort of forgot about it for a while…not believing in it.”

Nasir kissed him this time, “What were you doing one year ago this night?”

There was a laugh and a smile, “What I have done every year, work. Whether on the street, on a job or an assignment, I’m normally on the clock. But! This year…”

His timing was perfect. They could hear the people with their voices raised on the beach… “10…9…”

“This year…” he kissed Nasir’s cheek.

“8…”

“…I am in paradise…” a kiss to the other cheek…

“7…6…”

“…having the time of my life…” a careful kiss to the chin…

“5…4…”

“…with the man of my dreams…” a kiss to the tip of his nose…

“3…2…”

“…whom I love…” a sweet kiss to the forehead…

“1…!!!”

“…with all of my heart.” Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s and pulled him as tight as he could against him. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” 

 

Beta: jaded79


	48. A whole new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever just been soooo tired....
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 48 – Language**

Nasir was swept away by the feelings that washed over him. He too was in love, though he did not have the courage to say it, not yet. In his own head, he heard the words, _this is only an adventure…_ No, he had promised to fight for him…for them, but he did not yet know how. In the meantime, he would savor every moment they had together. Right now, that meant giving himself over completely to the man who had, once again, saved his life…twice in one day. 

Agron swore that he heard a Disney princess singing in his head as Nasir ran his hands over his back and up into his short hair. They kissed like two teenagers hiding in the backseat of a car on Lover’s Lane. He began to laugh and spun them around in the water, giddy as a schoolboy. This was something that he had not felt in many years. It was a New Year and he felt like the world was opening up for him. There was that damn Disney princess singing again. 

As excited as he was, when they paused between kisses, Nasir could not suppress the yawn that came from nowhere. “Oh… apologies,” he said trying to cover his mouth with his hand. It was then that he realized that he had soaked the brace on his wrist. 

“Oh, there now,” Agron said. “It has been a day. Let’s get you to bed, eh?”

“I do not wish to spoil your pleasure.”

Agron smiled a wicked little grin, “I will have just as much pleasure with you in my arms for the night.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A sound took Agron from peaceful slumber to wide awake in a millisecond. He sat up so abruptly that his bedmate fell off his chest in a tangle of black hair and spouting obscenities in a foreign tongue. Grumbling, Nasir rolled over, grabbed a pillow and covered his head…still muttering awkward curses. 

“What the…” Agron said, but did not finish his sentence. He wasn’t sure what he had heard, but is sure wasn’t in his dream. That had been a pleasant fantasy about him and Nasir living together somewhere very green. Their cottage was white and had a thatched roof. It almost reminded him of the places he had seen in Ireland when he…

The sound again! It was a knock. Someone was knocking on their door. 

“Shit!” Agron mumbled. It could be anyone from Manua to Haris to some local investigator. He knew that they might have visitors again. Last night, before they had gone to bed, he took the time to make up the couch to look as if he was sleeping there. The problem was that it was a wicker loveseat and there was no way he was going to fit on that…comfortably. He elected instead, to create what would look like a sleeping space on the floor in front of the patio doors. With their early morning intrusion, he was glad that he did. 

Still being cautious, he grabbed his back-up weapon from the nightstand and went to the door. Nasir lifted his head and peeked out from under the pillow when he felt the shift in the bed. He wasn’t sure if it was an improvement from yesterday’s image. This time, Agron was in his boxers and carrying his gun as he walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. 

“Eamon?” The shock was clear in his voice and the name was followed by another muttered, “What the…” Putting his gun down on the desk behind him, Agron opened the door. 

“Good morning, Daniels,” Eamon said smiling, but that quickly dropped off his face at the sight before him. Eamon only had eyes for Kail, yet something about seeing this man standing there in his boxers with raging bedhead made him tingle. He took a moment to appreciate the sight before him, only it was perhaps a bit too obvious. “Did I wake you?”

“Yes…” Agron replied, taking a step back. The way Eamon was looking at him made him feel uneasy. 

Eamon laughed, “Well, it is 10:30.”

“Yeah? Well, it was sort of a busy day yesterday.”

“Yes,” he replied, finally pulling his eyes away. “I heard. Kail and Turner are going over it now and want to meet with you.”

“What?! When?”

“Once you’re dressed I imagine…no rush,” Eamon pushed his hands into his khaki pockets. 

“Fuck the gods!” Agron exclaimed. 

“Agron?” Nasir said from the bedroom, hearing the shout. 

“Oh, is that Nasir?” Eamon said, peeking over Agron’s shoulder and waving. 

Turning and walking back into the living room, Agron said, “It’s Eamon. Are you decent?” 

“Please, allow me to put something on,” Nasir said and Agron watched him dart from the bed to the bathroom. They both had gone to bed wearing only their underwear. Though Nasir was now comfortable in a state of undress around his love, Eamon was a different story entirely. 

Once Agron knew that Nasir was in the clear, he gestured for Eamon to come in. Within a second, Eamon’s eyes had scanned the entire room and he did not miss a thing, from the weapon lying on the desk to the rumpled “bed” on the floor. His eyes even regarded the bedroom for an instant through the open doors. “This is very nice. Oh, it looks like someone left you breakfast.”

Looking out the sliding glass doors, Agron noticed the two trays. Manua and Poenui must have come by earlier and left them. Everything was nicely wrapped up to keep the bugs out, including the pitcher of Nasir’s orange juice. He smiled to himself. Stepping over his bed, he opened the door and picked the trays up. Feeling the gentle breeze, he decided to leave the door open, but placed the food on the glass coffee table. He looked up to see Eamon eyeing Agron’s blankets on the floor with scrutiny. 

“What?” he asked maybe a little too snappish. 

Eamon rubbed his eyes. Despite his chipper manner, he was a little tired. While he had tried to sleep on the plane ride over from Belize last night, he found it difficult. “I guess I don’t understand why Nasir did not take another bungalow for himself. I mean, half of the resort is empty and it wouldn’t… you wouldn’t have been put out if he…” he stammered a bit. “I don’t understand why you are sleeping on the floor.”

“I shot and killed two men yesterday who both had designs on taking Nasir. I get paid to do a job and I do it.” Agron growled, “There is no way after that, that I am allowing him out of my sight. Got it?”

Knowing full well that he had upset the big man, Eamon quickly nodded.

Nasir came out of the bathroom, attempting to pull his hair back while wearing his brace. “Eamon, it is good to see you.” After another attempt at doing his hair, he hissed and tossed the hairband aside. He looked unlike Eamon had ever seen him, as he was wearing a wrinkled pair of shorts and a T-shirt. 

Agron promptly noticed that it was his Disturbed T-shirt from the Asylum Tour. With Eamon’s back turned to him, Agron anxiously pointed at his chest when Nasir looked over at him. 

Before Nasir could do or say anything, Eamon wrapped him in a huge bear hug. “Oh my gosh! I was so worried about you,” he said, squeezing him a little too tightly. 

While Nasir was at ease when Poenui embraced him, the hug from Eamon caught him off guard. He didn’t know what to do with his arms and they just ended up hanging by his sides. “Oh…” he faltered, “I am alright.”

Squeezing him once more, Eamon heaved a heavy sigh and released him. “We had no sooner heard about the first shooting and Turner was getting a call about the second,” he said and his eyes flitted over Nasir’s wardrobe. Nasir did not catch it, but Agron did. 

“Yes, it was quite a shock to find that man in my room,” Nasir said, wringing his hands. 

“Hey!” Agron interrupted. “That’s my shirt,” he said with a bit of a gripe in his tone. 

“Apologies,” Nasir said looking down and appearing stunned. “The closet is such a mess. Company was unexpected and I grabbed something. I shall go and change.”

Laughing, Agron said, “Don’t worry about it now.” In truth, seeing Nasir in his shirt was arousing. He wondered if it would smell like him the next time he wore it. That thought had to be shoved aside for now given his own current clothing situation. Bending over, he opened one of the trays of food and the smell of pancakes and eggs filled the room. “Aw… damn.”

“What?” Eamon asked, turning to look at him. 

“Oh, she made Nasir’s favorite.”

Nasir’s eyes lit up, “Blueberry?”

“Yep,” he smiled and nodded. “Why don’t I go and get something on and you dig in,” he said as he kicked his bedding aside. “Do you want to eat out here?”

“I would prefer to not eat outdoors…without you,” Nasir said, lowering his head. In truth, he was afraid to be away from Agron right now. Even being outside was too far. “I will sit on the chair and Eamon may have the couch.”

“I already ate. I came over so we could visit. We can chat until…” Eamon was cut off by another knock at the door. 

Agron turned and reached for his gun, while Nasir darted from the living room into the bedroom behind him. Eamon, however, jumped up as quickly as he had sat down and went for the door.

“Wait!” Agron cried out.

“That’s Kail.”

“How can you be sure?” Nasir asked, peeking around from behind Agron. 

“Trust me, I know…he’s been tapping me for years,” Eamon said smiling and turned the doorknob. 

“Well, that clears that up,” Agron muttered. Eamon had been so concerned over Nasir finding out about his relationship with Kail that day back at the house. That comment was downright blatant and he wondered what had changed. 

Opening the door, Agron was still on edge, but Eamon had spoken truth. Kail was standing in his doorway wearing a grey linen outfit and dark sunglasses. His hair was once again pulled up into that tight knot that Agron had seen back in New York. He did not smile as he took in the scene before him. Eamon holding open the door with Daniels in his underwear, his weapon at his side and his client standing behind him peeking out like a frightened cat.

“Good morning, sir,” Agron said, waving the hand that was not holding the gun. “I’m going to get dressed now.”

“That would be an excellent idea,” Kail said as Eamon gestured for him to enter. Right on his heels was Turner. 

Coming out from the bedroom once more, Nasir bowed his head to Kail, “Blessings be upon you this day.”

“And to you Rizq Sabih,” Kail responded. 

“Oh man! Here…” Agron said as he bumbled a bit. The room wasn’t overly large and his blankets were still on the floor. He rushed over, still holding his gun, picked everything up from the floor and nearly knocked over the orange juice. “Please, sit… I’ll be back.” He scurried into the bedroom, threw everything but the gun onto the bed and zipped into the bathroom. 

“May I call for some tea to be delivered for you…sir?” Nasir asked. He had nearly used the word that Kail had asked him not to. 

“There is no need. I will just have some water,” Kail responded as he sat down on the couch. 

Eamon and Nasir nearly bumped heads as they both bent over to pour him a glass. Turner shook his head, rolled his eyes and went into the bedroom. 

 

*Thank you jaded79 for re-sending this You Rock!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming down to the last two chapters of this part. 49 and 50 are going to be LONG and a lot of dialogue between Eamon and Nasir, Turner, Daniels and Kail. 
> 
> I do not want to lose all of you who read regularly, but I told myself that Forever would have to wait until I finish my class. We start Monday and I will be grinding (translating the Iliad) for 5 weeks. 
> 
> But PLEASE stay tuned! There is STILL so much to do!


	49. Analyze this A-hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turner begins to debrief Agron and Eamon tries to get inside Nasir's head.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 49 – Language**

“Hey Daniels,” Turner called out. 

“Yeah?” Agron replied from the bathroom. He was hoping that the other man would respect his privacy and not walk in on him. However, just in case, he grabbed a towel and held it up in front of him. 

Turner didn’t intrude, but leaned against the doorjamb, “After you’re dressed, we need to talk.”

“I figured as much. Any ID on the two?” he was hastily trying to get his clothes on. 

“They had IDs on them, but we’re running facial recognition back at H.Q. I’ve already looked over the preliminary reports left by the locals and everything seems pretty cut and dry.”

“Yeah?” Agron managed to pull on his shorts out of sight, but came over by the doorway to get a T-shirt. “There’s something in your tone that makes me a little edgy.”

Standing up straight, Turner looked through the sheer drapes at him and then back into the living room for a moment. When his eyes came back to Agron, Turner’s expression was extremely serious. “These two were not guests who just happened to be here and saw Rizq Sabih,” he said in a hushed tone. 

Pulling on a button down, island print shirt over his white tank top, Agron nodded. He too kept his voice down, “There has to be a leak somewhere. Could it be hotel staff?”

Turner shook his head, “No way. I checked the hotel registry. Those two checked in late afternoon on the day after you got here. Too quick. ”

“Wait, I thought there were no new reservations allowed?” Agron said, coming out of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his sandals. 

“There weren’t.” Turner folded his arms across his chest as he regarded Daniels’ wardrobe. He may have been in a tropical paradise, but there was no way Turner would ever wear a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Plus, he would never be caught dead in sandals.

Agron looked up, his green eyes darkening. 

“These guys managed to find a set of guests who were due to check in and assumed their identities…after disposing of them, of course.” 

“Oh damn…” Agron shook his head. If those guys had killed two innocent people, well it made him feel a little better about sending them to the afterlife. He rubbed his face, “So, these two ass-clowns managed to find out that Nasir was going to be here,” his volume had begun to rise along with his aggravation, but he caught himself. “…and within what…48 hours, find, kill and hijack some other guest’s identity so they could make an attempt on him?” 

“Looks that way,” Turner said, looking into the living room where Kail was sitting with Eamon and Nasir. “We need to speak someplace with a little more privacy. Your client doesn’t need to know all of this.”

Scratching the back of his head, Agron looked around the bungalow, “I’m not leaving him alone. I mean, we could go out on the lower deck…but I’m not…”

“I get that and I understand. However, I’ve got three of my special ops guys here and they’re waiting just down the pier.” Turner began to walk towards the open door between the living room and the bedroom. 

*Fucking jerk,* Agron thought. Turner had had this planned before he had ever stepped foot into his bungalow and that pissed him off more. “You know, play straight with me from now on. Alright? No bullshit.” Turner just nodded and muttered something under his breath. Agron knew that he was wired and had just called the other guys up. Before they got here, he wanted to talk to Nasir.

Following Turner out into the living room, Agron saw the visual exchange between him and Kail. Completely silent, barely noticeable, but enough that Kail seemed to know exactly what was going on. 

Before Kail could stand up, Agron acted, “Nasir, I need a word with you. Outside,” it wasn’t an order, but stern enough that it was not a request. Standing up, Nasir nodded and followed him out onto the deck. Looking back at the two men inside, Agron slid the glass door closed. 

“Is something wrong?” Nasir asked. He knew that they were being watched and did not betray them by touching the man across from him.

“I have to go for a bit.” As soon as he said it, Nasir stiffened. “Not long…we’re trying to get to the bottom of this.”

Nasir’s breath caught in his throat, “I do not want you apart from me.”

“I know… I know, but Turner has three of his guys on their way.” It was killing Agron that he couldn’t reach out and caress the beautiful and deeply concerned face looking up into his. “To be safe… I am going to do something that makes sure that Kail and…or Turner isn’t in on this.”

Concerned eyes turned into inquisitive ones, “What will you do?”

“I am going to have Eamon stay behind with you. Kail wouldn’t allow any potential harm to come to him. I need you to insist that he stays. Clear?” Agron asked, having to put his hands into his pockets to keep them to himself. 

“Yes,” Nasir nodded. “I will do this. He desired to chat.”

“Good,” Agron looked up and saw Turner letting his goon-squad into his living room. “Do you want them inside or out?”

Nasir turned and looked at the men who appeared as clothed walls, “I would prefer them to remain outside. I do not know them.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

There was no fuss from Kail or Turner when Nasir spoke up and asked if Eamon could stay behind so that they could converse. “We did not get a chance to catch up as you requested.”

“Yeah, sure.” Eamon turned and looked at Kail for validation. He nodded and then smiled.  
Turner said, “If you need anything, there are two of them on the back deck and one out front. I’ve got a local down at the other end of the pier.”

Eamon just nodded and watched them all walk out the door. He was at complete ease, while Nasir was a basket of worries. He hated Agron being gone, didn’t like having unfamiliar men keeping watch over him, and worse yet, he detested the feeling of not being able to trust anyone.

“Sorry about all this,” Eamon said waving his hand and sitting down on the couch. “I’ve been dealing with it since I was 13 so I am pretty used to it.”

Crossing the room warily and looking at the backs of the two men on the deck, Nasir took the chair that had been pulled over across from the couch. “You have been with Kail for that long?” Nasir asked. 

“Yeah, almost eight years now.” Eamon scratched his neck, calculating the exact amount of days and hours. He would have done minutes, but there was no clock. “Wow, that’s just crazy.”

“You are his…personal assistant?” Nasir was trying to find the right word that would not offend his roommate. 

“Sort of that and a mix of other things too. When I started with him, it took a bit of getting used to all of his habits and stuff, but I quickly figured out my responsibilities. I see to his daily affairs, that is when I am with him.” He picked up his glass of iced tea from the side table and took a sip before continuing, “I do things like sending his suits to the dry cleaners, making sure his other laundry is done, folded and put away. I make sure that the maid changes the linens. I clean up after him in the den and around his room. Heck, I have to make sure he eats sometimes and when he travels, I…well I used to pack his bags.”

“You did not always travel with him?” 

“Not when I was younger. Now that we are…together,” - Eamon looked over at Nasir – “I travel with him more, but not since I started at the university.” He ran his finger over the glass, “Look, I know that you know about him and me now… I’m sorry for not saying anything before. I was very concerned and didn’t want Daniels to say anything to you about that.”

“Why did you have such concern?”

Eamon shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I knew that you were open-minded because of your relationship with Daniels, but not sure how you would feel about Kail and me. I was worried about your potential judgment of me. Is that awkward?”

Nasir had tensed up at his remark about Agron and not heard anything else, “Explain your words, relationship with Daniels…” he choked on saying that name. 

“You two had that “mock” relationship going on back at the house so he could protect you around Betty. That gave me the impression that you weren’t opposed to same sex relationships.” Eamon set his glass aside. He knew the truth about Daniels and Nasir’s potential budding romance, Kail had told him. But he wanted to see if it had progressed any. 

When he had walked into the bungalow he had noticed that both sides of the bed looked slept in. Even though Daniels had a bed on the floor, Eamon knew with his training that there was no way he would have missed the food trays being left just outside the glass door, mere inches from his head. They had done well to cover it up, but Nasir wearing Daniels’ shirt…sealed the deal. However, rather than just be his direct normal self, Eamon wanted to see if he could fish the information out of Nasir. It seemed silly to him, but it was an interesting facet of human social behavior that had always perplexed him. 

“I am so very conflicted on that subject matter,” Nasir said standing up. “My mast…,” he stumbled and tried to brush it off like he was looking for the right word. “My…what is this word you use? Benefactor? Yes, he is a very…um… pious man.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I was raised within his household, much as you with Kail. In my years with him, he instilled in me his…um…doctrines. He would never allow…” Nasir was almost pacing. “Men were not to lie with other men. This was forbidden and a punishable offense.”

“Offense? What kind of…what do you mean?” Eamon was watching him closely. This truly was a distressing subject matter for Nasir. He was wringing his hands, his breath was shallow and his cheeks were flushed. “What exactly did you do for him?” 

Nasir froze in mid-step and turned to look at his friend. Eamon had finally given him the way out of his dilemma on what he was and what he did for Boethius, “I serve him much as you serve Kail. Yet, I see more to his household.”

“Oh, like a steward or something like that?” Eamon asked knowing full well that the man in front of him was lying. His nostrils had flared and his eyes had twitched. Not to mention his fidgeting. 

“Yes.”

Eamon was still confused on an earlier comment, “You said that he would punish those in his service? How? Like beat them?”

Nasir tried to return to his seat, but his blood was still pumping. He leaned against the back of it. “I recall once that two guards were discovered together. They were marched before all others without clothing and then released from their posts.”

“That’s pretty harsh.” Eamon sighed, “Turner has fired guys before, but he didn’t make them parade around in the nude.”

“This was to prevent other men from committing such offenses.” Nasir ran his hands through his hair nervously. He lowered his voice, “I lived in fear for some time. One of the guards began to speak to me with loving words.” Nasir remembered the beating he had received from his master when he was caught allowing that man to touch his hair, but that he did not share. “I was removed from working in the house and restricted to Boethius’ chambers and his private work areas. From that day forward, I was required to read his holy book every night before I went to bed and participate in midday prayers.”

“Wow, I can see how that would mess with your mind. Being raised in such an atmosphere could cause you to become resistant to your potentially natural feelings. If you did develop them, it would theoretically lead to self-loathing along with the inability to form close bonds with individuals,” Eamon said. He was trying not to get on one of his rolls, but suddenly so much about Nasir made sense. “You would struggle to make friends outside of that environment and certainly you would have difficulty in intimate relationships. In the case of your “mock” relationship with Daniels, I am sure that caused you countless problems both mentally and physically as you were essentially rebelling against everything that you were raised to believe as truth.”

Taking in all that he was saying, Nasir found a way to retake his seat, “And, should I have true feelings? What would this do to me then?”

Eamon couldn’t help but smile a little, but he didn’t allow it to come across his face. He had baited the line, and Nasir had taken the hook, “Well, as I said, if after witnessing the punishment of others and your own extraction and subsequent seclusion for actions that may or may not have been your own design, I would think that if you even looked at another man and felt the slightest bit of attraction, you would almost fight an internal battle with your own emotions.”

Nasir nodded.

“Now, should you ever actually find yourself in a relationship, such as that which you were raised to believe as wrong, you would no doubt have issues with intimacy.” Eamon took another drink of his tea.

Releasing a sigh, Nasir hung his head, “I must believe that Kail has told you what he and I have spoken of.” He looked back up at Eamon, “You have done well to conceal your knowledge of this. Perhaps to protect my privacy as much as you wished for Agr…Daniels to protect yours. For this I thank you. Yet, you seem to have such knowledge in this which has ravaged my very soul. May I confide in you as a friend?”

Eamon nearly dropped his glass. He sat there blinking. As much as he thought he had been being crafty, Nasir had seen through him and now sought his trust. He stammered for a moment, but was finally able to say, “Yeah… sure.”

 

Beta: jaded79 HUGE Thank you for all your work! w00t!


	50. Crossing over boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the minds and the gathering of clues. A blatant remark and a potential answer to a question. A day in the waves and a night...well... who knows where the night will lead. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter 50 - Language...potty mouth!**
> 
>  
> 
> _Sorry if it seems a little choppy... trying to tie it all up without too much "blah blah"_

Most of the bungalows on their portion of the outer pier had been empty for the duration of their stay as a security precaution. That had all changed while Agron and Nasir slept in. Nine of them were now filled with Kail’s staff, agents and investigators. As they left Agron’s bungalow, they walked up the pier towards land and passed one walkway on their left, but made the next right heading towards a cluster of three bungalows that shared a common pier walkway. Agron sighed with a bit of relief that he wasn't that far away from Nasir.

They went into the first one on the right and as soon as they walked in, Agron knew it was Turner’s. The furniture was all pushed off to the sides of the living room and a large folding table was in the middle. The small desk had been set up with his computer system and behind it was a large whiteboard on an easel with pictures taped to it. Agron’s eyes darted into the bedroom and confirmed his suspicion. There were three tactical gear bags that were not yet unpacked. 

“When Eamon said you guys were looking over stuff, I had no idea you were right under my nose,” Agron remarked. “I would have thought you'd set up in the conference room in the main resort or something. Not in this poor man's living room.” He laughed, but no one else did. 

“I did not wish to upset the guests further with our investigation into this matter.” Kail walked over and leaned against the opposite end of the table. “They have been through enough. I am going to offer them refunds or a return voucher. No one should have something like this happen on their vacation.”

“Do I qualify for that deal too?” Agron laughed again. He was uncomfortable and humor was his defense mechanism.

Kail’s eyes narrowed, “Of course. When your assignment is over in May, I will send you here again if you would like.”

Agron sucked on his teeth, he got it. “So, what do we have?” he asked, all of his humor evaporating in an instant. He looked over at Turner.

“So, we have the same players as before.” Turner said, pointing over at the board. “Doku Umarov is at the top with Vasily Chudovisce and Konstantin Chudovisce below him. It has been confirmed that Chudovisce is one of Umarov’s weapons suppliers.”

Agron walked over to the board to get a closer look at the photos. Two of them were different from the small printout he had seen at the house a couple of weeks ago. Near the photo of Boethius, there was a candid photo of Nasir and he recognized the picture. Not that he had seen it before, but rather he had been cropped out of it. It had been taken after they had spent an afternoon playing in the snow. They had taken a break to catch their breath and sat down on a cleared bench. Being silly, Agron had pretended to faint and his head had fallen into Nasir’s lap. He remembered that day perfectly because Nasir was wearing one of his beanie caps. 

His eyes came off the board and he looked directly into Kail’s dark brown eyes. *Be cool…be cool,* Agron thought to himself. *He is trying to push your buttons. Don’t let him…be cool.* He walked back to the table and his thumb jerked over at the board, “So, you think this latest attempt was Chudovisce again?”

“We believe so,” Turner said, looking over at the board. “But, there's still the mystery as to why he is so hell bent on getting Nasir back. Has he said anything to you?”

*Be cool honey bunny, be cool,* Agron thought before replying. “Nope, nothing that would give any insight as to why this guy would be sending hired guns after a kid from Hamadan.”

Turner rubbed his chin and Kail regarded Agron with suspicious eyes. He knew he was holding something back. “Well, until we get a positive identification on the two gentlemen you killed yesterday, we don’t know if they were sent by Chudovisce,” Kail said coolly. 

The temperature in the room dropped five degrees with those words. Yes, he had killed another two men to protect Nasir. He did his job…again, but the way that Kail had said it. He almost sounded ungrateful. Agron thought that it would be a good advertising tag line, 'Look at how serious we take our assignments. We have a body count!' Granted, the Company was going to be buried in paperwork for months over it. “I wanna go back to our previous discussion,” Agron said folding his arms across his chest. “How the hell did they know he was here?”

Shaking his head, Turner looked over at his board, “I’m still trying to figure that out. Do you have any suggestions?”

Agron didn’t want to point the finger at Haris. He knew what Haris had seen on the dock yesterday and the man had kept his cool. If Agron brought up his name now, it would be like throwing the poor guy to the wolves. “I can’t think of anyone other than hotel staff…but they wouldn’t have had the time to…” Agron’s green eyes narrowed, “Who else knew that we were coming here? Anyone who also knew about the trip to the museum.”

Pulling his hands off the table, Kail stood straight up and his expression changed to one of complete seriousness. He tapped his finger against his lips, “Information regarding his trips was not general knowledge. There were only a select few aware of his movements.”

“What about the other agents at the museum that day?” Agron asked.

“No,” Turner said, shaking his head. “They got the assignment that morning.”

“Could it be someone in the safe house?” It was Agron's turn to lean onto the table. 

Kail shook his head. “No, Eamon’s guards are…well they would never betray me. Mitchell has been with the Company since it started and would not do anything to endanger a client.”

Turner looked over at Kail, “Lenny and Agnes?”

Agron shook his head, “I told them Tahiti.”

“What about that girl, Betty?” Turner asked, looking back at Agron. 

“No way. She was told Tahiti as well.” Agron smiled and spoke without thinking, “Not my first rodeo, cowboy. Trust no one.” Kail smiled at him for a moment and that unnerved him more. “What about someone internal? I mean, who makes the travel arrangements?”

Turner cocked his head to one side, “That makes some sense. You two were booked into a room in New York that night and for this trip someone had to make the reservations as well.” He began to nod his head and looked back over at his boss, “That’s a pretty good theory and a place to start. See who had access to the information in both cases. Great thinking, Daniels.”

“Yes, indeed,” Kail said also nodding his head. 

They spent the next two hours on the phone and the computer. Through the course of their investigation, even from 6337 miles away, they were able to make headway and compile a list of four individuals. Turner made arrangements for them to be watched until he was able to return and interrogate them. In the meantime, he was able to get their phone logs, bank statements and GPS tracking information. It unnerved Agron that Kail had that much power over his employees. 

Just as Agron was beginning to yearn for Nasir after being apart for too long, Turner received an email from HQ. Contained within were the positive identifications of the two dead men. He didn’t say anything, but printed the pictures and walked over to the board. After taping them up, he drew lines from them back to Chudovisce. 

“Son of a bitch,” Agron said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rest of the day was just as exhausting as the morning meeting, but it was disguised as fun. Turner turned everything over to the investigators when he was called on to accompany Kail, Eamon, Agron and Nasir on an excursion. 

“Is there anything that you have not been able to do yet that you sincerely desire,” Kail had asked Agron as they walked back to his bungalow. 

He thought it was a joke and replied, “Yeah, I wanted to go surfing.”

One hour later they were on a boat heading to the area known for its great waves. Agron asked Nasir if wanted to learn how to do it, but after he witnessed several men wiping out, he declined. Instead, he sat on the beach and watched his man ride the waves for nearly an hour, cheering him on. 

While Kail remained on the boat, Eamon brought his swimsuit and after quite a bit of coaxing, got Nasir in the water with him. He did not go out very deep and Eamon grew concerned that he was not going to enjoy himself just walking around in knee to waist deep water. 

“Why don’t you come out deeper?” Eamon asked, splashing about. 

Nasir shook his head, “I do not favor crashing waves.”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After their surfing adventure, Agron found it hard not to fall into Nasir’s arms on the boat. He supposed that everyone was well aware of their feelings for one another. Yet, Agron did not feel comfortable exhibiting it in front of Kail and Turner. He held his tongue and shoved his hands into his pockets through their afternoon ride around the whole of the barrier reef, then around the island itself and finally back to the resort’s secondary dock. The primary was still closed pending the investigation and Kail was not heartless enough to force Nasir to revisit the location so soon after his ordeal. 

Once the boat returned they were treated to a private dinner on the terrace that was followed by a private showing of the local dancers. It was all very wonderful, but both Agron and Nasir were growing anxious. They wanted to be alone. When it was suggested during dessert that they take a Jeep ride to the top of Mount Otemanu to watch the sunset, Agron had to decline. 

“Sorry, the bugs love me here and no amount of spray seems to work,” he said, trying to gracefully back out. 

“We can use one of the enclosed vehicles if you would like,” Kail suggested.

It was the look on Nasir’s face that prompted Eamon to speak up, “Maybe I would like to watch the sunset alone with you?” He had been keeping his own hands off of Kail most of the day out of respect for Nasir. However, with those words, Eamon traced his fingers over Kail’s cheek and kissed him.

“Forgive me, gentlemen,” Kail said standing up. “You are on your own for the evening.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Agron was reclining on the bed looking over a file he had received from Turner. His eyes kept going blurry from exhaustion and he finally tossed it aside. “You know, I have to hand it to Eamon…he flew in there with the save. If not, you would be smearing that awful pink crap all over my back again.”

They had come back to their room and gone for a private swim to watch the colors of the sunset. They couldn’t be as intimate as either of them would have liked with the other agents and investigators just down the pier from them. Once they had gotten inside though, they had kissed and caressed for nearly 20 minutes, before Nasir had pulled away.

“Please, I must shower. I believe I still have sand in places that I should not,” he had said. 

Agron had agreed and gave him privacy in the bathroom. He understood that yesterday, their bathing together was simply a result of being caught up in the moment. He did not presume to repeat it until invited. He thought about showering after Nasir, but for him, the feeling of the salt water on his skin was rejuvenating. However, he knew that he was going to hurt tomorrow after several wipe outs earlier. For that reason...he began to consider the spa tub. 

“I believe that Eamon wanted time alone as much as we did,” Nasir called back from the bathroom. The water had stopped running a moment ago and he had heard Agron speak. “Yet, I believe he is accustomed to such reservations of his feelings as well.”

“Yeah, I noticed that today. I figured those two would be all over one another,” Agron said, looking over at the bathroom doorway where he could see the shadow moving from within. “What was up with that? What did you two talk about, eh?”

“We had a very pleasant conversation regarding many and various things. He is very well read and able to recall information with ease.” 

“Yes,” Agron sighed. “I have sat through a few of his "discussions." Does he know how boring he is?”

Nasir walked out of the bathroom in his robe, “I find his knowledge in certain subject matters to be very stimulating.”

Taking in a breath to fire back a sarcastic comment, Agron choked on it in his throat. 

When he looked over at Nasir, the bathrobe slowly slipped off his shoulders and down to his waist. Nasir held it in his hands for a second, covering himself. But, taking a breath of his own, he released it and let the soft cotton garment continue its decent to the wooden floor around his feet. He resisted the urge to once again cover himself and straightened his back instead. He stood there with his wet hair unbound over his shoulders, completely nude and allowed Agron to drink in the sight of him. 

**End – Forever…with me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for **Forever...ever after** to begin on August 8th 2013.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have read my work. I can't even begin to express the amount of joy I received in reading your comment and seeing the kudos. It is very affirming. I can say that I love all of you...though we have never met. This story has enriched my soul and THANK YOU so much for being a part of it. 
> 
> BUT... we are not done... pffssttt.... please. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta, jaded79...You are AWESOME!  
> I know I didn't get this one to you in time darlin'... but I told myself I HAD to finish by midnight on 07/07/13. (Damn 7 minutes over...!) Updated: Thank you for getting it back to me so quick!


End file.
